Ninjas
by Mzak
Summary: " Je ne désire plus être ninjas " attention spoil
1. Chapter 1

**Notes :**_ Et me voilà repartie pour une nouvelle fic. Encore une me direz-vous. Eh oui. Le début du scénario reste classique mais l'histoire va être tout en suspense et en subtilité, peu de dialogue, des ninjas adultes avec des préoccupations d'adulte._

_Un Naruto tourmenté qui ne veut pas d'aide, qui comme à son habitude recherchera la solution, seul. Mais y arrivera-t-il ?_

_Le titre... Pourquoi "Ninjas" tout simplement parce que je ne voyais rien d'autre. Ce seul mot résume parfaitement l'état d'esprit de cette histoire, un mot qui résume si bien la vie de Naruto et de Sasuke. Tout tourne autour de cela._

_Bonne lecture._

**

* * *

Ninjas**

**

* * *

Prologue**

" Je ne désire plus être ninja."

Cette phrase... Je crois que c'est celle qui a crée le plus gros blanc de toute l'histoire de Konoha, peut-être même de tout le pays de Feu. Tsunade baa-chan me regardait comme si l'énormité que j'avais sortie était une simple blague ou qu'elle n'avait pas bien entendu. Peut-être sait-on jamais ? Elle se rassit sur son siège, lourdement comme si le poids du monde s'abattait sur ses épaules.

Elle me sonda alors, cherchant mon regard, scrutant le moindre signe de mensonge. Mais mon regard était ferme et décidé. Mes yeux bleus ne cillaient pas, ils lui disaient que oui, elle avait bien entendu. Je crus voir une lueur de déception traverser son regard, de tristesse aussi.

" Est-ce à cause de lui ?"

Que répondre à cela ? Il est vrai que depuis la fin de la quatrième grande guerre ninja qui nous avait opposé à Madara et ses sbires, je ne lui avais pas adressé la parole, enchainant missions sur missions pour remettre le village à flot. Pain avait fait des ravages et pour retrouver notre prospérité d'antan il nous fallait à tous, nous ninjas, se mettre au travail.

Je n'avais pas le temps de lui parler, de leur parler à tous. De retour de la guerre, j'ai pris mon rôle de shinobi au sérieux, m'éloignant de mes amis de toujours. Tsunade m'avait fait passer juunin : l'uniforme m'allait assez bien. Sasuke était de retour, plus besoin d'aller lui courir après. Je pouvais donc me mettre à faire des choses plus productives comme de vraies missions.

" Non."

Tsunade soupira comme si elle pensait que je mentais. Instinctivement les gens pensent que Sasuke est au centre de mon existence. Si tu savais Tsunade... la raison est tout autre. Sasuke n'est pas si important que tu le crois. Le village l'est lui. Les choses trainaient et Tsunade hésitait à me donner son accord.

Je levais lentement les mains et me défis de mon bandeau frontal avant de le déposer doucement sur son bureau. Elle me quitta enfin du regard pour fixer l'objet d'un air rageur.

" Pourquoi, siffla-t-elle la colère et l'incompréhension montant en elle."

Ce mot. Ce 'pourquoi'... à l'époque où je le sortais à tout va, à mes ennemis comme mes amis, je ne mettais pas rendu compte à quel point cela pouvait être un mot chiant, entrainant des complications chiantes et inutiles. Pourquoi répondre lorsque l'on n'y est pas obligé ? A quoi cela lui servirait de savoir pourquoi ?

" Selon le règlement, je ne suis pas dans l'obligation de rép...

_ JE CONNAIS LE REGLEMENT !

_ Je..."

Une fois de plus elle me coupa la parole, comme ayant peur que je réponde de nouveau. La peur...

" N'était-ce pas ton plus grand rêve de me succéder ? N'était-ce pas ton Nindo ?"

Elle me bassinait avec ses questions. Elle ne comprenait pas. Elle ne voulait pas savoir. Elle n'arrivait pas à imaginer que j'avais évolué depuis l'instant où nous nous étions rencontrés pour la première fois dans ce restaurant.

" Le titre d'Hokage c'est de la merde, je le laisse aux imbéciles."

Tristesse et larmes mal contenues. Je l'avais blessé je le voyais bien. Je me forçais à continuer de la regarder. Je ne faillirais pas. Le point de non-retour avait été atteint. J'avais 19 ans et je ne voulais plus être ninja. Tsunade s'adossa à son fauteuil le faisant tourner pour ne plus me faire face.

" Accordé. Naruto Uzumaki en tant que civil et jinchuuriki de Konoha vous êtes dans l'interdiction de quitter les frontières du village."

**

* * *

Notes de Mimosa**** : **_Le début est prometteur. Cette histoire s'annonce plus mature, plus mure que les autres et j'avoue être assez impatiente de savoir la suite._

_Poutoux_

_Mimosa_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes : **_Annonce spéciale à tous ceux qui me suivent, je tiens à vous dire qu'une nouvelle fic de ViewFinder est en préparation. __Une histoire complètement différente de "Disparition" Voilà, je ne vous dis rien de plus, je vous laisse la surprise. Ah si, je peux vous dire le titre : " Protège-moi du mal " J'espère que vous aimerez._

_Merci pour ses toutes premières reviews, elles me vont droit au coeur, je vois que y'en a pas mal qui me suivent de fic en fic... merci. Merci à ma bêta qui me corrige encore sur cette fic : merci Mim' pour ton travail formidable.  
_

**

* * *

Ninjas**

**Chapitre 2**

Je rentrais chez moi, assez satisfait de la tournure prise par les événements. Une seule chose me contrariait : cette interdiction de sortir de Konoha. Cela m'étonnait un peu de Tsunade de vouloir me garder au village.

Des membres du conseil qui avaient toujours douté de mes capacités, je n'aurais pas été surpris mais ils avaient été jugé et condamné durant le procès Uchiha tout comme la Racine démantelée et Danzo rétrogradé. Mais là l'ordre venait de Tsunade et d'elle seule.

Me considérait-elle comme une arme ? Comme la propriété du village ? Avait-elle si peu d'estime à mon égard ?

Non... cela ne collait pas à son personnage, aux liens qui nous unissaient. C'était plus que cela. De l'inquiétude. Elle s'inquiétait pour moi et préférait me garder à l'œil, songeais-je alors que je rentrais chez moi.

Je devais réfléchir. Je me défis de mon équipement de juunin et m'assis lourdement sur le canapé tout en ôtant ma veste lourde et étouffante. Que ferait-elle en premier ?

Assigner des Anbus à ma surveillance ?

Possible... au delà de la décevoir, ma demande l'avait surprise et cela ne m'étonnerait pas qu'elle veuille découvrir ce que je cachais. Mais non, selon moi, elle m'enverrait mon plus gros point faible pour me faire douter, pour me faire revenir : mes amis avec en tête de liste, Sakura.

Je soupirais : une nouvelle épreuve à passer. J'étais sale je revenais d'une mission difficile dans le pays de Feu. Shiroma Ushui, l'un des plus grand commerçant d'armes shinobis et le principal fournisseur avait refusé après la guerre de commercer avec le village prétextant le fait de sa relative fragilité, il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de perdre de l'argent. Tsunade avait employé tout ses efforts à sa disposition pour tenter de le faire changer d'avis.

Cette affaire avait traîné pendant quatre longs mois, obligeant les ninjas de Konoha à prendre soins de leurs matériels plus que de coutume. Je fus alors envoyé pour renégocier les termes du contrat. Je n'étais pas le mieux placer pour ce rôle, Shikamaru aurait mieux convenu selon moi mais qu'importe j'avais obéis, comme toujours.

_Flash back_

J'arrivais enfin en vue de Gakoi, une des villes commerçantes les plus importantes du pays du Feu et accessoirement le lieu de résidence de Shiroma Ushui. Trois jours de course intense pour arriver ici. Les deux pauvres chuunins qui m'accompagnaient avaient peiné à suivre le rythme, néanmoins je n'avais pas ralentis, cette histoire trainait trop en longueur et affaiblissait considérablement Konoha.

C'est dans un soupir de soulagement que Makoto Fuu, médic-nin de l'équipe, et Seiji Hyuuga, obscur cousin éloigné de Neji sans doute, s'arrêtèrent tout en admirant le soleil couchant sur la ville. Depuis la nomination de Tsunade au poste de Hokage, la plupart des équipes ninjas se retrouvaient avec un medic-nin, évitant pas mal de perte inutile. Une sage décision.

Nous trouvâmes rapidement la demeure du marchand, immense pour ne pas dire gigantesque, elle trônait dans un des plus beaux quartiers de la ville.

Le marchand avait été prévenu de notre visite et nous fûmes rapidement introduits dans le salon par un serviteur qui ne put s'empêcher de froncer le nez devant la crasse accumulée par le voyage. Les deux chuunins admirèrent la déco mais pour ma part, j'étais pressé. Je n'avais jamais aimé attendre surtout pas dans des situations comme celle-ci. J'allais au combat comme toujours.

Au bout d'un instant, un homme d'une quarantaine d'année, au visage sec, brun aux cheveux courts fit son apparition. Sans prendre la peine de nous jeter un seul regard, il se servit un verre de scotch avant d'en savourer une longue gorgée.

" Ninjas de Konoha."

En phrase d'introduction j'avais vu mieux mais que pouvons nous y faire. Un nombre incalculable de phrases peu polies me traversèrent l'esprit, j'aurais aimé lui dire ses quatre vérités à cet homme qui tenait le devenir de mon viallage au bout de sa plume. En temps que chef d'équipe j'avançais d'un pas, faisais un signe discret au deux autres de ne pas intervenir.

" En effet. Je suis Uzumaki Naruto, responsable des négociations."

L'homme savoura une deuxième gorgée avant de daigner en fin se tourner vers moi. Il me jugea du regard, me pesa, m'évalua sous toutes les coutures. Apparemment je devais avoir été reçu car il accepta enfin de me répondre.

" Nous commencerons à discuter entre bons gentlemen demain si vous le voulez bien, des appartements vous ont été réservés. Je suis sûr qu'un... bain vous satisfera mieux ce soir qu'une longue discussion éreintante.

_ Sauf votre respect Shiroma-sama, le bain peut attendre."

L'homme releva vivement la tête et darda ses prunelles encres sur moi. Je haussais un sourcil et ouvris la bouche pour parler de nouveau avant qu'il ne me coupe d'un ton qui ne laissait aucune place à la contestation.

" J'insiste."

Je m'inclinais, dents serrés en signe de mon accord. Cet homme ne lâcherait rien, telle était ma première pensée. Négocier avec lui serait difficile et au final il se trouva que je n'avais absolument pas tort.

Le lendemain matin, le serviteur nous apprit que le marchand, déjà parti en ville, serait absent toute la journée pour son commerce.

Le surlendemain, prétextant une partie de chasse et une réception dans son manoir, il m'avoua qu'il n'avait pas à cœur que nous nous disputions sur cela.

Le jour suivant, il était malade, cloué au lit selon son médecin personnel. Je me résignais une fois de plus à attendre.

Et ce fut ainsi pendant une semaine entière.

Une semaine entière où je rongeais mon frein et arpentais rageusement la luxueuse moquette de mes appartements. C'en est assez, pensais-je, mes frères d'armes combattent avec des kunais rouillés et lui se prélasse dans sa richesse malsaine. J'allais lui dire de quel bois je me chauffais.

Et s'était tout plein de bonnes résolutions que j'explosais la porte des appartements du marchand. Je n'avais pas songé qu'il faisait nuit et que l'homme était assoupi. Mais qu'importe nous avions assez attendu. L'homme sursauta et se tenta de se défaire de ses draps pour se lever. Au bout d'un moment, il y parvint et se releva face à moi, m'envoyant tout le mépris qu'il avait à la face.

" Que signifie ceci ?

_ Il est temps de négocier."

Il pouffa tout en passant une robe de chambre sur sa nudité. Je ne voyais absolument pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle mais apparemment cela le mettait de bonne humeur. Il pointa du doigt le tiroir de son bureau.

" Le traité est déjà rédigé, il n'attend plus que ma signature.

_ Eh bien qu'attendez-vous ?, lançais-je d'une voix aigre."

En réalité je savais pertinemment ce qu'il attendait mais je ne voulais pas lui faire le plaisir de céder devant lui.

" Une nuit avec vous, très cher."

J'eus un rictus désabusé. L'homme savait parfaitement ce qu'il voulait et ne s'en cachait absolument pas. J'avais été préparé à cela, homme comme femme, on nous informait que ce genre de chose pouvait se produire au cours de mission. Ces missions étaient généralement confiées à des juunins, épargnant l'innocence et la jeunesse des jeunes recrues.

" Et qu'est ce qui vous fait croire que mon corps vaut une signature.

_ Allons, allons, Uzumaki-san, ne faites pas l'idiot, vous avez plus besoin de ces armes que moi, commença-t-il.

_...

_ Je peux néanmoins me contenter de la jeune ninja qui vous accompagne.

_ C'est une chuunin, répliquais-je."

L'homme savait parfaitement qu'en tant que chef d'équipe je ne pouvais le laisser toucher à mes subordonnés. Il connaissait bien les lois qui régissaient le monde shinobis. J'ôtais rageusement mes vêtements de shinobis et m'allongeais nu, sur le lit sans plus de cérémonie.

C'était ma première fois ainsi, ma première sans désir, sans amour, sans rien. J'avais eu une rapide liaison avec Neji de retour de la guerre. Elle n'avait duré que quelques mois, assez pour que nous nous séparions dans un commun accord. Aujourd'hui encore, il reste un ami sincère et mon confident.

Dès lors j'avais opté pour choisir des compagnes et compagnons en dehors du village, collègues ninjas d'autres contrées ou simples civils rencontrés en chemin. J'étais trop occupé pour sincèrement me plonger dans une relation de ce type.

Le contact d'une main froide sur le creux de mes reins me ramena à la situation présente. Je laissai l'homme tâter mes muscles, prendre ses marques, caresser ma peau tout en essayant de faire le vide dans mon esprit.

Je haïssais ce contact, songeais-je, alors qu'il relevait mes hanches tout en flattant mes fesses. Sans préparation aucune, il me pénétra lentement. Je me crispais sous la douleur et retint un gémissement. Je ne crierais pas devant lui. J'étais un ninja.

Je me forçais à prendre une inspiration et à me détendre alors que l'homme commençait ses va et vient. Au bout d'un moment, il se retira pour se rengainer plus profondément encore me donnant l'impression qu'il me déchirait les entrailles. J'enfonçais ma tête dans un des oreillers faisant fi de l'odeur qui ne m'appartenait pas et qui me soulevait le cœur.

Shiroma vint quelques minutes plus tard, se déversant en moi dans un grognement. Je serrais les dents alors que son sperme chaud me glissait déjà entre les cuisses. Pour ma part je n'étais pas venu, je n'avais ni jouis, ni bandé. J'amorçais déjà le geste de me retirer qu'il se saisit de mon bras pour me plaquer contre le lit.

La tête enfoncée dans l'oreiller et une clé de bras douloureusement qui vrillait mon épaule et mon poignet, j'aurais pu facilement me dégager mais je n'en fis rien. Si je le frappais où même si je refusais de me plier à ses exigences tous mes efforts auraient été vains.

" Que crois-tu mon mignon, me murmura-t-il à l'oreille, la nuit ne fait que commencer."

_Fin__ du flash back_

Je fermais l'arrivée d'eau et sortis rapidement de la douche. Un sous vêtement et un bermuda et je me rendis sur mon petit balcon. La chaleur de l'été, étouffante était un enfer pour nous ninjas, obligés de revêtir nos uniformes. Mais lors de la permission, j'aimais bien trainer chez moi torse nu, savourant le contact rafraichissant de la brise.

Je ne mettais pas vraiment lavé depuis cette nuit-là. Nous étions partis rapidement le lendemain matin, avec en poche le traité signé, une nuit blanche et une affreuse migraine pour moi. Le premier jour j'avais surpris mes subordonnés en faisant une halte non programmée près d'une rivière, où à l'abri des regards j'avais pris un bain sommaire.

Puis deux jours plus tard nous arrivions enfin à Konoha où je remis en main propre le document à Tsunade avant de lui faire ma demande impromptue. Cette demande qui allait tout changer, définitivement.

On toqua à ma porte. Je jurait silencieusement en levant les yeux au ciel : L'Hokage avait été plus rapide que je l'avais prévu. Ils étaient déjà là, prêts à me servir leur pathétique moralité tout en ignorant mes véritable problème. J'avais envie de m'enfuir loin. D'un air las je me dirigeais vers l'entrée. Si je me montrais impoli, partiraient-ils plus vite ? J'ouvris et mon regard tomba sur les ninjas de ma génération, presque tous présent, le reste devait être en mission. La mine soucieuse était de rigueur.

" Toi ! Teme !"

J'esquivais sans mal un coup de poing rageur de Kiba, d'un pas en arrière et m'effaçais pour les laisser rentrer. Je ne vérifiais même pas s'ils me suivaient et m'assis lourdement dans le canapé moelleux. Je remarquais d'un coup d'œil la présence de Sasuke, assis nonchalamment sur la rambarde de mon balcon, un bras posé négligemment sur son genou replié. Ne pouvait-il pas faire comme les autres et passer par la porte ? Il n'avait pas été l'élève de Kakashi pour rien.

" Naruto... expliques-nous ?"

La voix tremblante de Sakura. Une amie qui m'était chère, tout comme moi elle s'était égarée durant notre quête, notre désir de revoir Sasuke et tout comme moi elle avait fait son deuil, plus ou moins. Comme son maître elle ne comprenait pas. Elle n'avait jamais compris. Elle se tenait là, devant moi, dardant son regard rongé par l'inquiétude sur moi. Je n'aimais pas la voir s'inquiéter, pour rien au monde je ne voulais être responsable de ses pleurs. Elle était ma meilleure amie, la plus proche qui avait partagé ma peine de voir notre coéquipier s'enfoncer dans les ténèbres.

" Si tu as des problèmes, tu peux nous en...

_ Il n'y a rien à expliquer, la coupais-je d'une voix sèche."

Il n'était pas rare qu'un ninja démissionne de son poste, souvent rongé par les horreurs qu'il voyait au cours des missions. Etait-il, comme moi, autant emmerdé suite à cela ? Qu'avais-je de spécial pour que des gens qui me fuyaient comme la peste lors de mon enfance s'inquiètent autant à présent. Neji s'avança.

" J'ai cru comprendre par mon cousin, que tu revenais d'une mission difficile..."

Subtil comme toujours. J'aurais du me méfier de ce jeune Hyuuga. Avec son Byakugan, il avait du sans mal se rendre compte que j'avais passé la nuit dans la chambre du marchand et plus encore. Connaissant le lien qui m'unissait avec Neji, il avait du s'empresser de prévenir son cousin.

Les autres shinobis présent dans la pièce haussèrent un sourcil. Apparemment, Neji ne les avait pas prévenu. Tant mieux, inutile que tout cela s'ébruite. Pas que je tiennes à garder cela secret mais j'avais déjà pas mal d'ennui sans rajouter cela à mon tableau.

" Rien qui ne sorte de l'ordinaire Neji. Nous sommes préparé à cela."

Les autres pataugeaient littéralement dans la mélasse, ne comprenant rien à notre conversation, se jetant des regards dubitatifs mais un coup d'œil me suffit pour remarquer le froncement de sourcil de Sasuke.

Sa présence m'étonnait, je devais bien me l'avouer. Depuis le retour de la guerre où Sasuke trahit au dernier moment son ancêtre, nous ne nous étions pas adressé la parole. Comme toujours Sasuke avait eu des plans bien à lui, faisant plus confiance aux paroles de son frère agonisant qu'aux mensonges de Madara. Je me souviens encore du cri de rage qu'il poussa en voyant la dépouille de son frère marcher parmi les rangs ennemis.

Nous avions combattu Madara, à deux comme au bon vieux temps. Peu de mot avait été échangé et malgré les années qui avaient passé, nous avions combattu comme un seul homme, comme une seule âme. Et nous l'avions tué, à deux.

Après la guerre Sasuke avait eu une longue conversation avec l'Hokage, puis vint le procès Uchiha qui remodela les forces du pouvoir de Konoha. Kakashi, Yamato, Shikaku et Inoichi devinrent les nouveaux membres du conseil. Pour tout avouer malgré le poids des missions qui m'incombait, je l'avais fui. J'avais été lâche. Mais je ne me sentais pas d'avoir une discussion avec lui, si discussion il pouvait y avoir. J'avais d'autres problèmes en tête.

Et au final le statut quo avait été établit sans même sans rendre compte. Nous nous saluions à peine lorsque nous nous croisions dans la rue.

" Uzuratonkatchi..."

L'insulte me sortit de mes pensées et lentement je tournais la tête vers la fenêtre où il n'avait toujours pas bougé. Nos regard se croisèrent, quelques secondes à peine, avant que je détourne le regard en soupirant. Je n'aimais pas voir à quel point ses orbes onyx pouvaient me mettre à nu.

" Ne m'insulte pas, répliquais-je d'un air las."

Tous, au retour de la guerre avait décelé mon changement de comportement. Je ne l'avais pas insulté, braillé comme bien souvent sur mon ancien équipier. Je m'étais éloigné volontairement. Je réfléchissais, je ne me lançais plus au combat comme avant. Je ne criais plus mon désaccord. Je faisais des concessions. J'avais grandis.

" Comme l'a dit Neji, je rentre de mission, continuais-je, alors si vous voulez bien m'excuser j'ai besoins de repos."

Ils ne surent quoi répondre. A quoi pouvaient-ils bien penser pour rester dans mon salon, les bras ballants ? Quoique cette attitude m'étonnait beaucoup moins de Shikamaru qui n'avait pas pipé mot de toute la conversation, observant simplement. Alors que tous commençaient à vider les lieux, Sakura tenta une dernière fois.

" Naruto...

_ S'il te plait Sakura, la coupais-je doucement, pas maintenant."

Elle hocha la tête en signe de son accord et sortit à la suite des autres. Je refermais la porte derrière eux avant de remarquer que Sasuke n'avait toujours pas bougé. Il était sur le balcon, son visage ne montrant aucun des sentiments qui pouvaient l'habiter. Il se contentait de me regarder.

Avant même que je n'eus l'idée de fermer la baie vitrée et de tirer le rideau pour me soustraire à sa vue, il sauta agilement à l'intérieur et pénétra l'appartement. Tout ce temps, son regard ne m'avait pas quitté et moi, je n'avais pas bougé de l'entrée comme paralysé par son aura. Il s'installa dans le canapé avant de lancer d'une voix dure, comme pour se justifier.

" L'Hokage m'envoie pour te surveiller."

Je serrais les dents. Tsunade était loin d'être idiote et faisait une pierre deux coups. En même temps en m'envoyant mon plus gros point faible, Sasuke, pour me raisonner sans doute et me surveiller. Je trouvais cela d'une puérilité sans nom. Je n'aimais pas cette méthode, elle remettait en question ma confiance : n'avais-je pas dit que je ne quitterais pas le village ?

" Comme c'est idiot, marmonnais-je comme pour moi même, elle devrait employer tes talents à autre chose.

_ C'est moi qui ai fait cette demande."

J'étais surpris, réellement surpris. Je relevais de nouveau les yeux sur lui et comme s'il ne m'avait jamais répondu, il regardait d'un air ennuyé à la fenêtre. Je me dirigeais vers la cuisine : j'avais envie d'un thé, brûlant.

" Tu ne devrais pas pénétrer la résidence de la personne que tu surveilles..."

Pour toute réponse, j'entendis le bruit de la télévision. Sasuke ne bougerait pas de là, je le savais. Et malgré les ennuis qui se profilaient, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être heureux, d'être rassuré par sa présence.

Sasuke releva le visage, seul signe de sa surprise lorsque je déposais la tasse fumante devant lui. Je lui permettais de rester, j'avais envie qu'il reste...

Sasuke regarda la tasse d'un air sceptique avant de s'en saisir lentement. Je sentis son regard dans mon dos alors que je sortais sur la terrasse déguster mon breuvage, un thé aux herbes sauvages avec une touche de rhum ambré : un délice.

Mon regard se porta alors sur le village, mon village. La frénésie de la rue, les discussions des passants, les cris des enfants qui jouaient. Malgré l'heure tardive, on entendait encore les marteaux des artisans résonner, affairés à la reconstruction du village. De là où j'étais, je pouvais apercevoir le soleil se coucher sur le mont Hokage. Je savourais cette vue. Longtemps.

**

* * *

Notes de Mimosa :**_Juste__ une seule remarque…. À quand la suite?_

_Poutoux_

_Mimosa_


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes :** _Petite note spéciale à _Inari_ : Ma grande ou mon grand (comme tu veux) si tu veux pas lire des histoire de cul comme tu dis et notamment de Yaoi je te conseille de dégager du rating M et de viser plus bas. Il me semble aussi que Cent toi qui m'a laissé un commentaire déplacé sur "Tourments de l'âme" je cite : "Le simple faite que Sasuke reviennent à konoha et se soumette a un Senju est stupide. Cette histoire n'est même pas crédible." Rien de plus, rien de moins. _

_Je tiens à vous dire que j'ai été __profondément choqué de cette remarque. Le but de ce site est de faire partager des histoires qui sortent tout droit de notre imagination, rendre les personnages qui ne nous appartiennent pas malléables. Le but de ce site est surtout de partager notre passion commune, le yaoi, le manga..., ce n'est pas un quelconque forum ou nous débattons avec plus ou moins de vulgarité de nos points de vues._

_J'ai toujours accepté les remarques plus ou moins désobligeantes tant qu'elles étaient construites et qu'elles suivaient un raisonnement logique. Par contre Inari et je m'adresse directement à toi, si tu es incapable de respecter un tant soit peu le travail d'un auteur, abstient toi de toutes remarques. Le jour ou tu posteras une fic et que tu ne feras pas que profiter du travail des autres, tu pourras venir me parler sur un pied d'égalité. Si t'arrives pas à imaginer Sasuke de retour à Konoha ou en soubrette ou en flic ou en quelconque personnage que ce soit je te conseille même de virer de fanfiction et de lire le manga puisque tu aimes tant son histoire._

_Construis tes __réflexions, fais que tes idées soient foudroyantes mais par pitié épargne moi deux stupides phrases juste pour me dire que t'aime pas, que t'aimes pas le cul et que t'aimes pas un Sasuke gentil et intelligent._

_Je tiens également à dire, que je travaille d'arrache pied pour vous poster ces fic alors que je suis en voyage en argentine, avec toutes les difficultés que je rencontre (internet, argent, mécanique...), aucune de mes fics n'est en stand by et je __pense poster les suites dans des délais raisonnables, alors, lisez, profitez, mais ne me jugez pas... merci._

_Ps : Ce message ne __nécessite aucune réponse et si par hasard il venait à en recevoir une, il n'y aura pas de suite, j'ai pas trop l'habitude de me répéter._

**

* * *

Ninjas**

**Chapitre 3**

Je me levais le lendemain matin aux aurores, les traits tirés par le sommeil. J'avais passé une sale nuit comme d'habitude mais plus encore aujourd'hui. Mon sommeil était rongé par les cauchemars, plus d'une fois je me réveillais en sueur dans mes draps. Comment pouvais-je trouver le sommeil ainsi ? A chaque fois je me recouchais dans la peur de m'enfoncer de nouveau dans un cauchemar.

Alors que je savais que Sasuke avait passé la nuit dans mon salon, sur mon canapé, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser qu'il m'avait sûrement entendu. Mes gémissements, mes murmures, mes pleurs aussi sans doute. Je ne voulais pas montrer mes faiblesses, surtout pas à lui.

Je me levais lentement, étirant mes membres engourdis et me dirigeai immédiatement vers la salle de bains. Inutile d'infliger mes cernes de bon matin à mon chaperon. Je pris une douche rapide, je savais Sasuke déjà réveillé et même si je ne voulais pas changer mes habitudes pour lui, je n'aimais pas le savoir seul dans mon salon, peut-être en train de fouiner Dieu sait où.

Je m'habillais rapidement avec des vêtements civils, un jean et un tee-shirt simple. Sasuke était assis dans le canapé et me regardait venir d'un œil circonspect.

" Bonne nuit ?"

Je le regardais d'un air renfrogné, m'avait-il entendu cette nuit ? Etait-ce ce qu'on appelait de l'ironie ? Je savais que Sasuke en était friand. Où demandait-il tout simplement histoire de combler la conversation déjà inexistante entre nous ?

Il avait surement dû m'entendre, songeais-je en le regardant lavé et changé de frais. Il était rentré chez lui, sans doute aux aurores. C'était le premier jour, mais j'espérais secrètement qu'il se lasse de ces allers retours.

" Habituel, répondis-je coupant court à la conversation."

Je me dirigeais ensuite d'un pas raide vers la cuisine souhaitant me soustraire à sa vue inquisitrice. Je pris un rapide déjeuner et me préparais pour sortir. Aucun mot ne fut échangé mais Sasuke sortit à ma suite. Je refermais la porte d'un geste sec, énervé par sa proximité silencieuse.

Je me rendis au marché comme j'avais pris l'habitude de le faire lorsque j'étais en permission. Contrairement à la légende je me nourrissais d'autre chose que de ramens. Passant d'étale en étale, je fuyais les regards intrigués des passants. La nouvelle s'était répandue plus vite que je ne l'aurais cru. Inconsciemment je prêtais l'oreille à ce qui se disait.

" Trop jeune et déjà cassé, comme c'est malheureux, murmurait une vieille femme à sa compagne."

Mine de rien je continuais ma route, essayant tant bien que mal de masquer les sentiments contradictoires qui devaient s'étaler sur mon visage.

" Il n'a pas le droit, il est le démon du village, il doit le protéger, cracha un autre."

Pour tout avouer je m'attendais à de telles réactions. Pendant si longtemps, les gens avaient refusé de me voir devenir ninja, prétextant que j'étais un danger public mais après ma victoire sur Pain, les avis avaient changé. En réalité, ils me voyaient toujours comme un monstre mais j'étais devenu un gentil petit démon qui œuvrait pour leur protection.

Je n'avais pas de droit, pas de vie, pour eux, je n'avais pas le choix. J'étais un ninja au service de Konoha parce que j'étais leur jinchuuriki. Cette pensée me retournait le cœur. Je baissais la tête devant la rumeur grondante qui se créait sur mon passage.

J'achetais quelques fruits et légumes, rapidement puis me dirigeais vers mon stand favori, là où toutes les semaines, j'achetais un poulet rôti : mon plaisir personnel. Le marchand me connaissait bien.

" Je ne sers que les ninjas."

Et il croisa les bras sur son torse, son regard me jaugeant sévèrement. Je ravalai mes larmes de frustration. Comment cette simple phrase pouvait me toucher autant alors que j'avais affronté comportement identique dans ma jeunesse ? Peut-être parce que j'avais prouvé ma valeur, j'avais montré ma force, j'avais été reconnu mais cela ne comptait plus à présent.

Quelques secondes me décidèrent à partir. Je n'étais pas le bienvenue, je ne l'avais jamais été au final. Alors que j'amorçais le geste, je sentis tomber sur mon épaule la main de Sasuke. Il serra fort, comme s'il était énervé, comme si... Je le vis s'avancer d'un air menaçant vers le marchand.

Malgré sa réhabilitation et le procès Uchiha, les gens craignaient Sasuke à peu près autant que moi. Il était du clan maudit, ce clan qui nourrissait des envies de coup d'état, un clan détruit de l'intérieur... Mais j'étais près à jurer que cela nourrissait bien les envies de solitude de Sasuke. Il avait toujours été bien moins sociable que moi.

" Un poulet rôti."

Sa voix claqua comme un fouet. C'était un ordre pas une demande et Sasuke ne lui laissait pas le choix. Dans son regard même moi je pouvais discerner ses envies de meurtre. L'homme hésita tout de même.

" Je...

_ Laisse Sasuke, commençais-je d'une voix morne.

_ Je suis ninja, alors cela ne pose pas de problème, n'est ce pas ?"

Il m'avait tout bonnement ignoré, cela se passait entre lui et le gras marchand. Les deux hommes s'affrontaient du regard, c'était la guerre. Mon regard passait de l'un à l'autre. On aurait pu croire que la scène durait depuis plusieurs heures mais il n'en était rien, quelques secondes à peine. Le marchand abdiqua, et tendit le poulet responsable.

" Vous me l'emballerez et me mettrez en prime quelques légumes dedans."

L'homme vaincu s'exécuta sans attendre tandis que je mettais de la monnaie dans la main tendue de Sasuke. Il ne fallait pas rêver pour qu'il me le paie en prime. Nous quittâmes rapidement le marché. Silence sur le chemin du retour mais Sasuke ne pouvait voir le mince sourire qui étirait mes lèvres. Je retrouvais la douceur bienfaitrice de mon petit chez moi et indiquais à Sasuke où poser les sacs de course avant de m'éclipser rapidement dans ma chambre.

J'avais... besoin d'être seul. A présent, à l'abri des regards, les larmes dévalaient librement mes joues. J'avais la gorge nouée sur tout le trajet. Bien sûr, le fait que Sasuke ait pris ma défense me faisait énormément plaisir et dans un certain sens me réconfortait. Mais je ne pouvais oublier cette frustration, cette haine qui s'était déversée dans mon cœur à l'instant où j'avais été rejeté.

J'avais senti la douce folie destructrice s'emparer de mon esprit, j'avais... la main de Sasuke en réalité, en cet instant m'avait sauvé où les avaient sauvé... je ne savais pas exactement mais l'instant se rapprochait de plus en plus et j'étais terrifié. Il me fallait voir mon maitre. Seul Killerbee pouvait m'expliquer ce qu'il se passait en moi.

" Naruto..."

Je ravalais mes larmes, il avait du m'entendre cette fois. Sa voix avait été douce. Enfin, douce n'était peut-être pas le terme exact que j'aurais choisi, mais quelque chose par là. En tout cas, elle n'avait pas été sarcastique ou froide ou sèche comme bien souvent. Me prenait-il en pitié ?

Je l'entendis se rendre dans le salon et je sortais à mon tour, essuyais du bas de mon tee-shirt le surplus de larme que j'avais sur mes joues. Je tamponnais tant bien que mal mes yeux essayant de leur faire perdre de leur rougeur.

Ce fut tout de même les yeux rouges et bouffis que je m'assis à table en face de Sasuke qui était tranquillement en train de découper le poulet responsable de mes pleurs. Sasuke ne me regarda pas, comme s'il savait que j'avais pleuré mais pour m'éviter la gêne, il l'ignorait.

" Il y a deux assiettes..."

Sasuke releva la tête et regarda d'un œil morne les objets qui me posaient problèmes. Sans même m'accorder un regard, il retourna à sa tâche.

" L'Hokage ne veut pas que je te quitte d'une semelle.

_ J'ai déjà fait des missions de surveillance Sasuke, il me semble qu'habituellement on amène des casse-croutes sur place histoire de ne pas déranger la cible.

_ En effet, mais j'avais envie de poulet aujourd'hui et de toute manière un entier c'est trop pour toi. Autant le partager."

J'abandonnais, je ne pouvais pas gagner contre Sasuke. Je ne gagnais jamais contre lui. Je commençais à manger lentement. La nourriture que j'avais eu temps de mal à obtenir avait un goût de cendre dans ma bouche. Je mâchais doucement mais l'envie n'était plus là.

" Fais-toi plaisir alors."

Je me levais, repoussant mon assiette. J'ignorais superbement le regard surpris de Sasuke et cherchais une nouvelle fois à me justifier d'un ton las.

" Je n'ai plus faim, je vais dormir."

Sans attendre de réponse, je me dirigeais vers ma chambre. Je l'entendis se lever, me suivre et avant que je puisse me réfugier dans mon antre il se saisit de mon épaule pour me retourner, pour que je lui fasse face.

" Naruto..."

Que pouvais-je bien répondre ? Qu'attendait-il de moi ? Je baissais le regard vers la main qui m'empêchait de bouger et qui était descendue jusqu'à mon bras. Sasuke ne disait rien, il me tenait par le bras et s'était tout. J'essayais d'un mouvement faible de me dégager, je le sentais gronder en moi, la menace.

Mais Sasuke n'ôta pas sa main, pas plus qu'il ne chercha à se justifier.

" Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?, demandais-je, rendant les armes une fois de plus."

Il ne répondit rien. La menace disparut. Sasuke ne répondait jamais rien lorsque cela n'était pas absolument, vital même, nécessaire. Il se contenta de me tirer à lui, de m'étreindre dans ses bras. Ce n'était pas une étreinte fraternelle, pas plus qu'elle n'était pas tendre ou maternelle ou même ce que l'on pouvait faire entre amant. C'était plutôt un geste maladroit, brutal. Mais je fondis entre ses bras, cela représentait tant pour moi. Avais-je eu seulement au cours de ma vie, droit à ce genre d'étreinte ?

Sasuke resserra sa prise sur mes épaules lorsqu'il les sentit trembler sous mes sanglots, il me colla un peu plus à lui et mes bras accrochèrent instinctivement sa taille. Mes sanglots eurent tôt fait de tremper son cou, sa chemise, mais que m'importait, en 19 ans d'existence, c'était ma première fois. La première fois que je me laissais aller ainsi, devant quelqu'un.

" Laisse-moi t'aider..."

Un murmure mais je l'avais parfaitement entendu. Dans un souffle Sasuke m'avait fait part de son inquiétude, de son amitié, tout simplement de son intérêt pour moi. Alors je répondis, de la seule manière qui me vint à l'esprit en cet instant. Je relevais doucement mon visage, lui faisant face et l'embrassant de la plus tendre manière qu'il soit.

J'avouerais qu'avoir entre ses bras un Sasuke surpris m'avait rendu le sourire, pour un temps seulement. J'avouerais aussi que j'aimais énormément aimé la manière dont, une fois le baiser terminé, il s'avança et m'embrassa de nouveau de manière aussi douce que la première fois. J'avouerais que j'avais tremblé sous sa caresse amoureuse, sous son regard tendre.

Il prit l'initiative d'ouvrir la porte de ma chambre et de m'attirer jusqu'au lit. Lorsque je me sentis tomber sur le lit, lentement, retenu par les bras de Sasuke, je me suis senti bien. Je le laissais explorer mon corps, la tête ailleurs, les yeux au plafond, je laissais dériver mes pensées.

Lorsque je revins au moment présent, j'étais torse nu et Sasuke était occupé très sérieusement à lécher et dévorer mon torse. Je frissonnais alors que ses mèches sombres caressaient sournoisement ma peau. Je me tendis, dans un souffle lorsqu'il mordilla un téton, lorsqu'il taquina sensuellement ma peau tendre de mes hanches, lorsqu'il lécha le contour de mon nombril.

Sensualité, c'était le mot. A aucun moment on retrouvait la fureur dévastatrice, la rage de nos combats précédents, la rivalité qui nous avait submergé jusque là. Juste de la tendresse, de la douceur, le calme qui nous avait tant manqué.

C'était étrange, de se retrouver dans cette situation là, alors qu'à peine deux jours avant nous ne nous adressions plus la parole, nous ne nous regardions même pas dans la rue, nous nous ignorerions.

" Non..."

Sasuke releva la tête, alors qu'il allait déboutonner mon pantalon, surpris de ce mot unique, prononcé tout bas, dans un souffle. Je ne le regardais pas mais je savais qu'en cet instant il devait froncer les sourcils dans une attitude de profonde réflexion.

Il délaissa mon jean pour remonter jusqu'à moi, jusqu'à mes lèvres qu'il embrassa chastement. Puis se reversa sur le côté et posa une main sur ma joue. Sa main était fraiche presque froide et son contact me fit du bien : j'étais brûlant.

" Ta mission."

Sasuke et Neji était les deux personnes les plus subtils de tout Konoha, avec Shikamaru aussi. Une simple phrase et Sasuke avait compris de quoi il retournait. Il ne m'interrogeait pas, il savait.

" Nous sommes formés à cela."

Je le sentis se tendre, il n'aimait pas ma réponse. Que pouvais-je y faire, c'était la seule que je connaissais, la seule que l'on m'avait apprise et la seule qui me venait à l'esprit.

" Cela ne veut pas dire que nous y sommes préparés."

Il avait raison comme toujours mais il se trompait. Je n'y attachais pas l'importance qu'il y voulait. Si j'avais refusé d'aller plus loin, eh bien c'était pour d'autres raisons. Contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait penser, je ne revivais pas jours après jours mon "viol", je ne vivais pas dans la peur que cela puisse se reproduire. En fait je m'en foutais tout simplement. J'étais un ninja. Je l'étais.

" Tu as encore mal."

Pas de question. A croire qu'il n'en posait jamais puisqu'il avait toujours raison. Il n'avait pas brisé le contact de sa main sur ma joue, il devait le voir à mon visage que cela me faisait du bien. Plusieurs minutes passèrent et je sentis le contact frémir, se faire plus pressant sans être douloureux. Sasuke s'impatientait et ne lâcherait pas l'affaire.

" Un peu."

Je lui jetais un coup d'œil, je l'avais senti se tendre. Mes soupçons se confirmèrent puisqu'il fronçait les sourcils dans son habitude à réfléchir. Je n'aimais pas le voir ainsi, j'avais l'impression qu'en cet instant il pouvait tout découvrir.

" Depuis le temps, Kyuubi aurait dû..."

Je le coupais en silence, en me retournant sur le côté, lui présentant mon dos, cassant le contact de sa main rafraichissante. Je ne voulais pas aller sur ce terrain là avec lui. Oui. Depuis le temps Kyuubi aurait dû me guérir mais depuis la fusion, nos chakras étaient distinctement séparés et se mélangeaient seulement par ma volonté propre. Je ne bénéficiais plus de la guérison instantanée de mon démon personnel, sauf si je le voulais. Et je ne le voulais pas.

" Naruto, soupira-t-il, je..."

Je le coupais à nouveau, le chevauchant dans un mouvement vif. Je ne voulais pas qu'il poursuive, je voulais qu'il se taise. Je le plaquais sauvagement sur le lit et m'emparant de ses lèvres fines et fraiches. Il laissa mon désir de le faire taire le submerger et répondit ardemment au baiser, enroulant sa langue autour de la mienne.

Ses mains se posèrent fermement sur mes cuisses, leurs présences étaient telles que je me sentis frissonner alors qu'elles remontaient sur mes hanches et ma taille malgré tout resté fine. Il se redressa à ma hauteur alors que je le délestais de son haut et au final il plaqua nos torses ensemble.

Je fus surpris par le contact qui électrisa mes sens en cet instant, surpris par l'agréable chaleur qui se répandait dans mon bas ventre. Désireux de laisser mes soucis de côté pour un temps seulement, je fermais les yeux, me laissant porter par l'étreinte fugace que m'offrait mon ancien coéquipier.

Je repris mes esprits lorsque Sasuke enfourna mon sexe dans sa bouche chaude et humide. Violemment, sans prévenir. Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que nous étions nus tous les deux. Et je me tendis sans rien pouvoir contrôler, ouvrant la bouche dans un cri muet. Ma main partit se perdre dans la chevelure brune de Sasuke qui ouvrit paresseusement un œil devant la caresse sans toutefois cesser son langoureux va et vient.

Je le voyais, qu'il bandait dur mais il prit son temps pour m'amener au bord de la jouissance. Il prit également son temps pour me préparer soigneusement, attentif à tous mes signes de douleurs. Je l'enlaçais de mes bras, alors qu'il se préparait devant mon entrée. Je crois que je lui griffais le dos également alors qu'il me pénétrait lentement, mais qu'importe. Il était là, au moment où j'avais besoins de quelqu'un.

Je sentis à peine ses baisers papillons qu'il parsemait dans mon cou, trop réceptif à une autre partie de mon corps. Je tendis le cou, réclamant un baiser et remua des hanches. Sasuke répondit à l'invitation dans un grognement et dévora mes lèvres tout en commençant à se mouvoir en moi.

Contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait penser, le rythme était lent, sensuel. Pas de cris, de hurlement, seulement des râles, quelques grognements qui témoignaient de nos efforts, de sourds gémissements. Je m'accrochais désespérément en lui, rejetant la tête en arrière à chaque fois qu'il me tamponnait cette partie de moi qui me laissait sans force.

Pour l'un comme pour l'autre, la jouissance vint rapidement. Elle nous traversa violemment, nous laissant sur le lit, vidés et pantelants. Je pris quelques minutes, histoire de reprendre mon souffle, avant de repousser le bras de Sasuke qui me barrait le torse.

" Je vais prendre une douche."

Je sentis son regard sur moi alors que je me levais souplement pour aller à la salle de bains. Il était allongé sur le ventre, paresseusement étendu, son regard suivant néanmoins lentement, les courbes de mes fesses et de mon dos, sans doute également sa semence qui coulait entre mes cuisses.

Je me détournais de cette vision de pure luxure lorsqu'une soudaine douleur vrilla mon cerveau et mon corps, fugace, crispant mon visage de douleur. Je me pliais en deux et rendis immédiatement le peu que j'avais mangé aujourd'hui sur le sol.

" Naruto ?"

Du coin de l'œil, je vis Sasuke se lever précipitamment, la mine angoissée et tordue par la surprise. Je levais une main dans sa direction, essayant de calmer les choses, de le calmer : je n'aimais pas le voir ainsi, mais ma vision se troubla à nouveau et je sombrais dans le noir.

**

* * *

Notes de Mimosa : **_Cela fait longtemps que je n'avais pas lu un texte aussi bien écrit. Plus que le contenu en lui-même, le style, la narration est tout bonnement superbe. Sans exagérer (bien que je sois du sud donc un peu extravagante) je peux dire que tu as vraiment un talent inné pour l'écriture. Tu racontes les histoires comme personne. L'on se plonge avec une facilité déconcertante dans ton récit. Oubliant même jusqu'à l'intrigue pour juste vivre le moment présent, celui décrit au fur à mesure que l'on lit. _

_Du coup on est tellement immergé dans ton histoire que l'on a un peu de mal a en ressortir, je ne sais même plus si je dois réclamer la suite avec impatience ou bien juste savourer encore une fois ce chapitre. Du coup j'en ai presque oublié de te dire merci pour ce délicieux lemon._

_En un mot bravo Cocotte, tu m'as vraiment scotché avec cette histoire. J'espère que tu pourras écrire la suite très rapidement et surtout trouver une connexion internet dans ta pampa. Et une dernière chose, peu importe les reviews parfois débile__s de certains qui n'ont même pas assez de courage pour créer un compte sur FFnet pour que l'on puisse leur répondre et dire ce que l'on pense d'eux. _

_Créer est difficile, on ne peut pas toujours plaire à tout le monde__, tant pis ou tant mieux je ne sais pas._

_Mais osez poster et faire partager ses histoires avec les autres n'est pas facile. Il faut une bonne dose de courage, un soupçon de mérite, et une pincée d'altruisme (oui il faut l'être un peu, pour certain ca serait du narcissisme... hihihi). Donc critiquer, c'est bien si c'est constructif, justifié, et pouvant apporter quelque chose ok. Mais dans le cas contraire, le silence est tout aussi bien, ou il faut passer son chemin._

_Bon je me suis un peu étalé, mais comme toi lire certain commentaire me gonfle. _

_Sinon bon courage pour la suite._

_Peace_

_Mimosa_

**

* * *

Remarques de l'auteur : **_Waouh ! Je vois que ma chère bêta s'est lâchée... eh bien tant mieux. Avec tout ça j'ai oublié de me concentrer sur l'essentiel. Merci pour vos nombreuses reviews, elles m'ont fait un bien fou. Je dois avouer que c'est pas souvent qu'on en reçoit autant pour le deuxième chapitre, donc un grand merci. Pour répondre à certaines questions :_

_Azerty au rapport :__ Tu as raison, je vais essayer de fonctionner avec ce principe tout le long de la fic. La subtilité est de mise et je compte bien distiller les information une par une. Tu as une bonne vue ! Bravo ! Si je manque de subtilité n'hésite pas à me le faire remarquer dans une review ou un message._

_Elodiedalton :__ Cool de te revoir ici ! « Moi je ne suis rien » était un peu comme mon galop d'essai place à la course !_

_Darkyggdrasil :__ J'ai essayé de m'imaginer un Naruto à 19 ans, un jeune homme et un ninja aussi bien sûr ayant connu la guerre et l'horreur bien trop tôt. OOC ? Je ne sais pas vraiment mais peut-être que tu as raison. J'espère que la raison de Naruto pour quitter ce qui représente son existence toute entière ne te decevra pas._

_Merci à tous les autres... petite surprise pour la suite, les deux prochains chapitre seront des POV Sasuke reprenant les événements du chapitre 2 et 3. A plus !_


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes :**_ Pour ce chapitre j'ai pas trop fait les 'sentiments' de Sasuke pour Naruto. Sasuke racontera je pense dans le chapitre 5 ce qu'il pense de leur éloignement plus en détail. J'ai un peu galéré pour ce chapitre pour ne pas faire un Sasuke trop OOC, j'espère avoir réussi. J'ai voulu le faire que même sous une carapace de glace son cerveau était constamment en travail._

_Azerty au rapport :__ Tu comprendras plus dans le chapitre 5, pourquoi ce n'est pas tant que ça le "parfait amour" entre Sasuke et Naruto. En réalité c'est plus : "la situation s'est crée s'en réellement de sentiment derrière" qu'autre chose. Naruto ne ressent pas la même chose que Sasuke. Pour Naruto s'était juste le moyen d'oublier pendant un temps ses soucis et pour Sasuke et bien il te faudra lire le chapitre 5. Merci pour ta review, je me rends compte que j'ai pas forcément été très clair dans la description des sentiments de Naruto._

_Elodiedalton :__ En fait quand je parle de galop d'essai pour "Moi je ne suis rien" c'est parce que dans cette fic, je me suis préparée à écrire "Ninjas", à être plus intrusive dans les pensées de Naruto et Sasuke. Merci pour les compliments._

_Ariane 57 :__ En fait si, Naruto dit pourquoi il ne veut pas aller plus loin avec Sasuke la première fois, ce "non". Il ne veut pas voir qu'il est blessé par sa nuit avec Shiroma Ushui, il ne veut pas que Sasuke le prenne en pitié et surtout il ne veut pas lui montrer qu'il ne VEUT pas utiliser Kyuubi pour se soigner. J'ai de grave problème de connexion effectivement mais rien qui m'empêchera de poster ce chapitre._

_Petit-dragon 50 :__ Oh Oh ! Je suis... étonnée, t'as su lire entre les lignes, c'est presque ça mais j'en dis pas plus. Régalez-vous plutôt avec les pensées de Sasuke._

**

* * *

Ninjas**

**Chapitre 4**

_

* * *

POV Sasuke_

Je me réceptionnais sur une branche d'arbre, le choc résonna salement dans mon corps endoloris. Je grimaçais sous la douleur mais la dissimulais assez bien à la kunoichi qui me suivait et accessoirement la seule qui acceptait de m'accompagner : Sakura.

Nous revenions du pays du riz. Certains informateurs avaient mis au courant Tsunade des possibles risques d'attaque de Konoha par d'anciens ninjas d'Oto. Après la mort d'Orochimaru par moi-même, ses sbires, ses sujets d'expériences... enfin tous ceux qui trainaient à ses côtés avaient été dispersé à travers le monde ninjas. Avec la menace de l'Akatsuki, seuls les plus résistants tels que Kabuto ou l'équipe Hebi avaient réussi à se faire une place dans la guerre souterraine des nukenins. Les plus faibles avaient fini par se rassembler à l'endroit qu'ils connaissaient le mieux : Otogakure, devenant ainsi, par leur nombre et les années, une menace pour les autres villages.

L'Hokage nous avait demandé de faire une visite de reconnaissance éclair dans les anciennes caches du Sannin. En à peine deux semaines nous avions parcouru un nombre vertigineux de kilomètres. Nous avions observé de loin d'anciens repaires, de nouvelles caches, de nouvelles têtes.

Et nous nous étions fait choper juste avant de repartir. Après trois jours de course folle nous arrivions enfin en vue de Konoha.

_Flash back_

" Ils sont plus nombreux que nous le croyons, murmura Sakura tout en prenant des notes."

Tout ce qui pouvait nous servir, tout. Leur nombre, leur âge, leur description, leur techniques, leur tour de garde... Personnellement je trouvais que je n'étais pas fait pour ce genre de mission d'infiltration. Malgré mon apparence de glace j'avais plutôt le sang chaud. J'aimais combattre, j'aimais l'action, j'aimais la manière dont mon cerveau fonctionnait pour ne tout voir qu'au ralenti une fois le combat engagé, dont mon souffle se raccourcissait et mon cœur ralentissait.

Mais j'avais été choisi pour cette mission de part mes anciennes relations avec Orochimaru, j'avais été son disciple, j'avais été au plus proche de lui. Je connaissais le terrain. Je comprenais ma présence en ces lieux, tout comme je savais ce que Sakura faisait là.

Elle ne me surveillait pas vraiment. Pour des missions de ce type elle était la voix de ma raison, la personne qui, Tsunade le croyait, m'empêcherait d'aller au combat. L'Hokage me connaissait assez bien je devais bien l'avouer. Cela n'aurait tenu qu'à moi, j'aurais rasé tout ce qui se rapportait à Oto, mais je n'avais pas le pouvoir de prendre ce genre de décision.

" Il nous faut partir."

La langue de Sakura fit comme un claquement sec, seul signe de sa désapprobation, son visage restait de marbre. Bien que je ne l'avais pas montré, j'avais été surpris lorsque je la revis pour la première fois à la grande bataille. Calme, mesurée, compétente... bien loin de l'image pleurnicheuse que j'avais gardée d'elle.

" J'ai pas fini Sasuke, répondit-elle tout en continuant à gribouiller son parchemin."

Je réprimais une remarque désobligeante et me tournais vers la dernière cache que nous observions, activant mes pupilles héréditaires. Les hommes s'agitaient et le fait de ne pas savoir pourquoi m'inquiétait. En réalité, Tsunade avait été on ne peut plus clair : Interdiction de dégainer mon sabre dans cette mission sauf cas d'urgence. Konoha ne devait pas se faire repérer et je ne le comprenais que trop bien.

Le village traversait une dure période, après sa destruction, la plupart des investisseurs, des commerçants et autres richards s'étaient retirés pensant sans doute que Konoha n'était plus une valeur sûre.

L'Hokage avait négocié pendant pas mal de temps avec ses anciens fournisseurs notamment le plus important Shiroma Ushui pour que finalement le conseiller Shikaku prenne la mesure d'urgence nous demandant à nous, shinobis, de prendre soin de nos armes un maximum. Ordre subtil pour également dire, récupérer de l'équipement sur les ninjas ennemis.

Bref, tout n'allait pas si mal. Sauf en cet instant où un ninja d'Oto pointa le doigt dans notre direction en hurlant à ses hommes. Je ne tergiversais même pas et saisis le coude de Sakura pour la trainer à ma suite. Elle ne protesta pas pour une fois. Nous devions fuir. Et par dessus tout nous ne devions pas nous faire reconnaître comme venant de Konoha.

" Enlève ton bandeau."

Elle me regarda avec incompréhension, avant de saisir tout ce que contenait mon ordre. Nous arrachâmes dans un même mouvement notre marque qui nous rattachait au village. Si Oto avait des plans de conquête sur Konoha, en nous identifiant maintenant nous courrions le risque d'accélérer le processus à un moment où nous n'en avions pas forcement besoin.

" Comment on s'est fait repérer ?

_ L'odeur, répondis-je simplement."

Le ninja avait levé le nez en l'air juste avant de se tourner dans notre direction. Une erreur de débutant mais rien ne nous avait préparé à cela. Enfin maintenant on connaissait une de leur technique.

" Note-le dans ton parchemin, continuais-je sarcastique, qu'il y a un Kiba dans leur groupe.

_ Très drôle, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton pince sans rire."

Et dire que c'est moi qui n'avais pas d'humour. On ne pouvait décemment pas dire que nos rapports s'étaient améliorés, en tout cas maintenant, elle n'essayait plus de me tuer. J'avais pris cela comme un petit plus.

Mouvement sur la droite, comme toujours, et ce malgré son évolution, Sakura n'était pas assez rapide. Je la poussais sans aucune délicatesse sur le côté, prenant appui sur ma jambe droite. Lorsque je m'élançais sur mon adversaire ma cheville craqua légèrement. Dans la rapidité du combat et la mort de l'ennemi qui en suivit, je ne le notais pas mais lorsque je posais le pied à nouveau sur le sol, la douleur remonta jusqu'au genou, sournoise et lancinante.

Je pestais intérieurement contre mon manque de chance et me recomposa un visage neutre avant de faire signe à Sakura de reprendre la route. Nous continuâmes ainsi tout le jour durant. A la nuit tombée, alors que j'entreprenais de monter le camp, Sakura d'un signe me demanda de m'asseoir à ses côtés.

D'un geste impérieux, elle défit ma sandale et commença un massage pour détendre ma cheville tout en me jetant un regard noir.

" Je détends les muscles, ensuite j'applique un baume. Je te reparais les tendons ensuite.

_ Hn."

C'était la seule réponse intelligente qui m'était venue à l'esprit. Je la regardais s'activer avec précision et professionnalisme sur ma cheville. Le massage était agréable et du fait qu'elle n'avait pas été soignée de suite, mon pied avait pris une belle teinte violette.

" Tu es un mauvais acteur Sasuke, tu aurais du me le dire de suite.

_ Nous devions fuir."

C'était bizarre, je ne me justifiais jamais, à personne, seule Sakura avait cet étrange pouvoir. J'avais presque l'impression d'avoir une mère ou non, plutôt une grande sœur à qui je ne pouvais mentir et qui me faisait redevenir un gentil petit garçon, dans la mesure du possible. Ou alors était-ce parce que c'était la seule qui acceptait de me parler ? Peut-être...

Depuis mon retour au village, je m'étais réinstallé dans la maison de mes parents au milieu du quartier Uchiha. Une partie encore habitable n'avait pas été détruit par Pain. Dire que je m'étais volontairement éloigné des autres était inexacte.

En réalité j'avais passé énormément de temps aux archives, à la bibliothèque et dans le bureau de l'Hokage, rassemblant des preuves. Le gros du travail avait néanmoins été fait par Sarutobi Sandaime, Jiraya et mon propre frère. Ils avaient tous couvert les arrières d'Itachi au cas où viendrait le jour où il serait lavé de ses crimes. Et c'est donc sans mal que je remportais le procès Uchiha, réhabilitant intégralement mon frère.

Pour ma part j'avais passé un marché avec la Godaime, si mon frère venait à être réhabilité, je devrais me plier à ses exigences et redevenir un shinobi de Konoha. J'avais fais mine de réfléchir mais en réalité sa proposition me convenait. Bien que cela me faisait mal de l'admettre, je n'avais nulle part où aller et Konoha restait mon chez moi.

" Tu repasseras me voir pour cette blessure.

_ Ngh."

Nous allâmes nous coucher sur ses mots.

_Fin du flash back_

Arrivés au village nous nous dirigeâmes immédiatement dans les bureaux de l'Hokage. Je ne boitais presque plus : après trois jours de course dans la forêt ma cheville était constamment chauffée, à cela se rajoutait le talent de Sakura pour la guérison et j'étais comme neuf.

Alors que nous montions les marches d'un pas fatigué, Shizune jaillit brutalement d'un couloir. Son regard s'éclaira lorsqu'elle nous vit et elle se jeta dans notre direction. Je la regardais venir d'un air plutôt sceptique. Je n'aimais pas les effusions de sentiments, je n'aimais pas l'exubérance. J'avais toujours été mal à l'aise par rapport à cela.

" Vous êtes là ! Tsunade désespérait de vous voir rentrer à temps !"

Même Sakura eut un regard surpris alors qu'elle me regardait histoire de confirmer ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Je haussais les épaules : je n'en savais foutre rien et je m'en foutais royalement.

" Que se passe-t-il Shizune-san ?

_ Tsunade veut vous voir... immédiatement, répliqua la brune d'une voix où même moi je percevais une légère appréhension."

Nous nous échangions encore une fois un coup d'œil circonspect mais nous nous exécutâmes sans discuter, suivant sans aucun mal le pas vif et stressé du bras droit de l'Hokage.

J'avais la fierté de dire que je ne m'étonnais de peu de chose en ce monde, très peu même. Mais là, je me raidis instinctivement en pénétrant dans le bureau de la Godaime. Assise à son bureau, elle leva sur nous un regard rouge, mouillé, las, haineux et tout un tas de truc bizarre et contradictoire. Je ne savais pas qui était la personne qui l'avait mise dans cet état mais je ne garantissais pas sa survie sur les prochaines heures.

" Tsunade-sensei..."

Cela aussi à mon retour ça m'avait surpris. Cette retenue qu'avait acquise Sakura comme le reste des ninjas de ma promotion, comme s'ils avaient décidé de grandir d'un coup... enfin. La guerre... Moi j'étais entré en guerre en retrouvant tout mon clan annihilé, eux, ils leur avaient fallu la quatrième grande guerre ninja pour se rendre enfin compte qu'ils étaient des shinobis.

" Sakura..., commença l'Hokage dans un souffle, tu es là, j'ai eu peur que tu n'arrives trop tard."

Sakura se tut sachant que son maître était dans un état de choc assez extrême, enfin je le supposais. Et l'Hokage continua.

" Je n'ai pas pu le raisonner."

Immédiatement je me tendis. Ce "il" ne présageait rien de bon. Il y avait trop de sous entendus derrière ce simple mot, beaucoup trop. J'eus comme l'envie de quitter la pièce dans la seconde mais je ne pouvais m'y résoudre. Je voulais écouter malgré moi.

" Naruto vient tout juste de me remettre sa démission."

La nouvelle fit l'effet d'une bombe. Sakura ne put réprimer un "quoi !" sonore et désagréable à mes oreilles. Moi même avais perdu de mon habituel stoïcisme si cher à mon cœur. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement et je dus penser à refermer la bouche que j'avais par inadvertance ouverte et oublié de fermer.

Avant même que Sakura ne l'assaille et l'ensevelisse sous des questions aussi chiantes qu'inutiles, l'Hokage crut bon de rajouter.

" Prends des shinobis de sa génération et va à son appartement. Essaye de le raisonner."

En gros moi je le prenais comme un "bouge-toi le cul c'est ton pote bordel de merde !" Mais Sakura loin de s'en offenser, sortit précipitamment du bureau et partit en quête des shinobis proche de Naruto. Pour ma part je restais là, les bras ballants, faisant tourner mon cerveau à plein régime tout en fixant l'Hokage d'un regard interrogateur.

Tout le monde savait que les relations entre moi et le blond national n'étaient pas au mieux de leur forme pour tout dire elles étaient même inexistantes et la Godaime était bien placée pour le savoir. Alors pourquoi étais-je là ? Shizune avait bien stipulé que l'Hokage voulait nous voir, tous les deux.

Après la guerre, j'avais œuvré pour réintégrer mon frère pendant plusieurs mois et Naruto était pratiquement absent du village. Il était considéré, à juste titre, comme le meilleur shinobi de Konoha, futur successeur le plus probable au poste d'Hokage. Il avait enchainé mission sur mission.

A mon plus grand regret, nos chemins s'étaient séparés, tout simplement. A ce moment là, nous n'avions plus rien en commun. J'étais revenu, donc il n'avait plus à courir après un fantôme et pour ma part le savoir, juste là au village, tout de même près de moi, me contentais. Au final et sans même s'en rendre compte nous avions fini par nous ignorer au grand désespoir de Sakura.

" Uchiha."

L'Hokage ne m'avait appelé que par mon nom de famille, jamais autre chose. Comme si elle m'en voulait d'être parti, d'avoir fait souffrir Naruto. Sa voix était sèche, et dure jamais une once de tendresse que l'on apercevait toujours au fond de ses yeux noisettes pour le blond.

" Pas d'idée.

_ Sur la démission d'Uzumaki ?, poursuivais-je d'une voix neutre, pas la moindre."

Je gardais cette distance sans même m'en rendre compte, pourtant j'étais inquiet, très même. Trop. Et cela n'était jamais bon. Je ne connaissais pas de juste milieu. Pour moi s'était toujours blanc ou noir, trop ou pas assez.

" Il est confiné dans l'enceinte du village avec l'interdiction d'en sortir."

Je mis mon cerveau en branle bas de combat. Avec le temps, notre rancœur et colère l'un envers l'autre s'étaient transformé en une joute verbale que la Godaime s'amusait à déclencher. Et je devais bien avouer que ses conversations sur un ton parfois mordant ou acide étaient une grande source d'amusement pour moi.

" Je doute que cela soit une bonne idée, répondis-je sceptique comme toujours."

Naruto, tel que je voyais dans mon souvenir, était un hyperactif qui ne supportait pas d'être enfermé que ce soit physiquement ou mentalement. Il n'aimait pas les ordres et adorait passer outre. Le confiner à l'intérieur du village ? Quelle mauvaise blague : il s'enfuirait dans la semaine.

" Il est le jinchuuriki.

_ Cela est vrai mais vous risquez de perdre bien plus.

_ Tsss, je sais Uchiha."

Je détestais cela, lorsque l'on me prenait de haut et Tsunade le savait et s'en amusait. Je dardais sur elle mes prunelles onyx et lui fis un sourire torve.

" Vous n'avez qu'à le faire surveiller.

_ Aucun Anbu n'a la force requise pour cela. S'il lui prenait l'idée de partir rien ni personne ne pourrait l'en empêcher.

_ Je le ferais."

Tsunade suspendit son geste premier de porter sa coupelle de saké à ses lèvres et me fixa plus intensément. Je m'empêchais de gigoter sous son regard et restais de marbre comme si la situation ne me gênait pas atrocement. Pourquoi avais-je dis cela ? Pourquoi le sort de Naruto m'importait-il à ce point ? Je ne savais plus : notre lien était-il mort ou pas pour que je ressente cela ?

" Toi ?"

Mépris.

" Je suis le seul à même de l'arrêter.

_Tu surestimes tes maigres forces Uchiha, ricana Tsunade."

Je fronçais les sourcils, empêchant la sourde colère de monter en moi et de m'emparer de mes lèvres pour lui répondre vertement. J'avais pu le constater après notre combat contre Madara que Naruto était largement plus fort que moi. Je ne l'avais jamais dit à voix haute mais je le savais, je reconnaissais sa valeur, sa force, son esprit combatif. Ce n'était pas nouveau, je l'avais toujours reconnu, mais ça, personne ne le savait, pas même lui.

" Qui d'autre ?, lançais-je nonchalamment.

_ Effectivement."

Nous nous affrontâmes du regard quelques secondes de plus. Une personne lambda serait entrée à cet instant se serait carapaté vite fait devant la froideur de la pièce et la sombre ambiance. Des étincelles semblaient comme nous sortir des yeux pour venir se choquer entre elles.

Tout semblait se dire à ce moment. "Prends soin de lui ou je te tue"... "Fichez-moi la paix"... " T'as intérêt à le garder à l'œil"... " Je connais mon boulot"... "Fais le revenir"... Je fermais les yeux lassés par ce petit jeu et Tsunade sirota son saké, contente d'elle.

" Bien. Mission de rang S. Ne le quitte pas un seul instant. Va."

Je m'éclipsais sur ses mots en silence et traversait le village de toit en toit, au pas de course. Depuis la destruction du village Naruto avait changé d'appartement. Il habitait toujours au même endroit mais ses paies lui avaient permis de prendre quelque chose de plus grand et de plus confortable. Enfin je le supposais puisque je n'étais jamais allé chez lui.

Je dérapais sur une gouttière et sautais sur la rambarde de son balcon juste à temps pour le voir se lever et aller ouvrir d'un pas lent. Apparemment il savait ce qui l'attendait, on aurait dit un mort qui montait à l'échafaud. J'entendis un "Toi Teme !" rageur et Naruto réapparut dans le salon. Il me regarda à peine une demi-seconde avant de s'asseoir de nouveau. Son regard glissa sur moi comme si je n'existais pas, comme si j'étais invisible et cela me fit mal.

" Naruto... explique-nous ?"

Sakura. On aurait dit qu'elle allait se mettre à pleurer et à geindre. En regardant tous les shinobis présent je me rendis compte maintenant à quel point notre équipe, la sept, était passé par des moments difficiles.

" Si tu as des problèmes, tu peux nous en...

_ Il n'y a rien à expliquer, la coupa-t-il d'une voix sèche."

Je fronçais les sourcils : depuis quand Naruto avait-il une voix si... si... dure. Elle ne lui allait pas du tout. C'était comme un rôle ou plutôt comme un immense poids invisible qui le faisait se courber. Il semblait vieux. Neji s'avança.

" J'ai cru comprendre par mon cousin, que tu revenais d'une mission difficile..."

Neji. J'avais entendu parler de leur relation. Quelques mois seulement, apparemment cela n'avait pas tenu, mais l'Hyuuga conservait une place à part dans le cœur de Naruto et aujourd'hui on pouvait dire qu'il était une des personne les plus proche de lui. Cela ne m'avait pas choqué comme je n'avais pas sauté de joie à la nouvelle, elle était passée sur moi sans me marquer plus que cela. Naruto faisait sa vie et ne regardait plus en arrière. J'étais derrière à présent.

" Rien qui ne sorte de l'ordinaire Neji. Nous sommes préparé à cela."

Une mission difficile donc, trop peut-être pour lui. Il ne craignait rien, ni personne. Il était fort. En quoi pouvions-nous être préparés si ce n'est... Je fronçais les sourcils. Je n'aimais pas la réponse qui s'était dessinée dans mon esprit. L'insulte m'échappa, elle franchit mes lèvres sans que je puisse la retenir.

" Uzuratonkatchi..."

Il tourna la tête vers moi, lentement comme s'il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Notre lien est donc réellement mort pour je ne puisse plus te lancer cela ? Il me regarda quelques secondes et je fixais ses prunelles de ce bleu, trop bleu.

" Ne m'insulte pas, répliqua-t-il d'un air las."

Je faillis sursauter. Pas de réaction, pas de « Teme » tonitruant. Rien. Que de la lassitude. Notre première conversation depuis... je ne sais pas un an peut être. L'affaire était grave. Je commençais sérieusement à m'inquiéter. Nous échangeâmes rapidement un regard surpris avec Sakura. Elle pensait comme moi.

" Comme l'a dit Neji, je rentre de mission, continua-t-il comme pour lui même, alors si vous voulez bien m'excuser j'ai besoin de repos."

Ils commencèrent à sortir, abandonnant avant même d'avoir commencé le combat. Sakura resta elle, encore, forte pour nous deux.

" Naruto...

_ S'il te plait Sakura, la coupa-t-il doucement, pas maintenant."

Elle rendit les armes, elle aussi, me laissant seul. Je réfléchissais à toute vitesse. Je ne le remarquais presque pas revenir dans le salon, me regardant d'un œil agacé. Je sautais rapidement à l'intérieur avant que l'envie ne le prenne de me laisser dehors : on ne pouvait pas savoir avec lui. Je m'installais dans le canapé et m'adossa, prenant mes marques.

" L'Hokage m'envoie pour te surveiller."

Immédiatement son visage se contracta. C'était dingue comme on pouvait lire en lui, si facilement. J'eus peur qu'une crise éclate mais il n'en était rien. Naruto se laissa porter par l'évènement.

" Comme c'est idiot, marmonna-t-il, elle devrait employer tes talents à autre chose.

_ C'est moi qui ai fait cette demande."

Je le surpris je crois, assez, il me regarda longtemps. Je détournais le visage et regardai par la fenêtre, je n'avais jamais été bon à cela : montrer ses sentiments. Il semblait content.

" Tu ne devrais pas pénétrer la résidence de la personne que tu surveilles..."

Il n'était pas une « personne » que je surveillais, il était Naruto et c'était suffisant pour moi pour que je m'incruste chez lui. J'aurais voulut lui dire mais... J'allumais la télévision et mis une chaine au hasard. Je ne la regardai même pas, juste pour lui dire : je ne bougerais pas ducon !

Je regardais l'image mais en réalité je laissais dériver mes pensées. Que se passait-il ? Etait-ce de l'inquiétude que je ressentais à cet instant ? Je relevais vivement le visage en voyant une tasse de thé se poser sur la table basse. Naruto avait la sienne dans ses mains. Elle était donc pour moi. Je la saisis délicatement et admira le motif sobre et recherché de la tasse. Naruto avait du goût. Le rhum m'étonna mais le thé était bon.

Je murmurais un vague « merci » comme pour moi même avant de me perdre dans la contemplation du dos de mon ancien partenaire qui admirait la vue du village depuis son balcon.

**

* * *

Notes de Mimosa : **_J'aime vraiment beaucoup le point de vue de Sasuke. Voir les évènements avec ses yeux n'est pas plus mal et donne un éclairage nouveau. _

_J'attends de voir la suite et j'avoue être impatiente, mais bon vu que j'ai la chance de le lire avant tout le monde… hihihi._

_Poutoux migraineux_

_Mimosa._

**Remarques de l'auteur : **_Voilà qui est incroyable, même malade, au bord de l'évanouissement malgré les intempéries, la neige, le froid glaciale, ma bêta corrige toujours aussi rapidement. Je tiens à signaler que si vous avez ce chapitre aujourd'hui c'est grâce à elle. Donc un grand BANZAI à ma formidable bêta._

_Suite des réponses au reviews :_

_Naruto Uchiwa :__ Eh oui tout comme toi je préfère largement les UR. J'aime le défi de devoir replacer une histoire nouvelle avec des éléments du manga et de faire en sorte que ça colle. J'aime les UA aussi mais les UR reste mes préférés et c'est dommage qu'il y en ait de moins en moins. J'ajoute que tes compliments m'ont sincèrement touché, tu as pris la peine de faire une longue review et de m'expliquer tout ce que tu en pensais. Merci donc. J'espère que tu aimeras les deux POV Sasuke._

_Merci à tous les autres anonymes et enregistrés qui me suivent et m'encourage. A petite news, je me suis remis à l'écriture de « Tourments de l'âme » la suite n'est pas pour tout de suite mais elle arrivera... et c'est grâce à vous._


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes :**_ Allez ! On est repartis pour le deuxième POV Sasuke avant de reprendre l'histoire. Je ne sais pas si ces deux chapitres avec Sasuke au centre de l'intrigue étaient vraiment nécessaires mais j'espère vous avoir éclairé un peu plus sur les sentiments de notre beau brun à l'égard de notre beau blond. Vous m'avez pas dit si vous trouviez Sasuke OOC ou pas ! bref, je continue quand même. Merci pour les BANZAI d'encouragements à ma chère bêta ! C'est donc de retour en France (malheureusement par manque d'argent) que je vous poste ce nouveau chapitre ! Bonne lecture.  
_

_réponses au reviews :_

_Elodiedalton & Masirkkisoi __: Contente que le POV Sasuke te plaise, je suis pas sûre qu'il a plu à tout le monde mais en tout cas je crois qu'il était nécessaire au final. Merci de tes encouragements à moi et ma Bêta Mim'_

_Dealo : T'inquiète j'oublie pas Viewfinder, je suis vachement contente que mes textes te plaisent, c'est réciproque sache le !  
_

**

* * *

Ninjas**

**Chapitre 5**

J'eus du mal à dormir. Bon, il est vrai que j'avais souvent du mal à dormir mais là je dois avouer que même dans une pièce différente Naruto gâchait tout mon sommeil. Vers deux heures du matin, j'entendis ses gémissements et ses pleurs.

Je crus d'abord qu'il était réveillé et puis à bien y écouter je savais inconsciemment qu'il était en train de faire un cauchemar plutôt violent. Je pénétrais doucement dans sa chambre. Si je me faisais prendre j'étais un homme mort mais bon je voulais... je ne sais pas exactement ce à quoi je m'attendais en rentrant en fait.

Naruto était allongé dans son lit, en sueur, trop pris dans son rêve pour remarquer mon intrusion. Bon sang ! De quoi pouvait-il bien rêver pour être autant en sueur ? On aurait dit un malade sous l'emprise d'une terrible fièvre. Ses pleurs et sa face déchirée par la peur et l'angoisse me firent comme un coup au cœur. Et je ne pouvais rien faire. Je me refusais à le réveiller. Pour quoi ? Qu'il m'engueule parce que j'étais entré dans sa chambre ? Non merci.

Je m'approchais tout doucement de lui. Admirais ses traits sous un rayon lunaire. Naruto était ce que l'on pouvait appeler un 'beau mec' même si en cet instant, il n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme. Sourcils froncés, je restais là, accroupis près de son lit pendant presque une heure, à essayer de comprendre, de mettre les maigres indices à ma disposition de bout en bout. Mais rien. Je ne comprenais pas, tout simplement, un détail m'échappait.

Je serrais les dents, essayant de refréner les désirs qui montaient en moi. Des pulsions que je m'étais toujours efforcer de refouler. J'avais envie de le toucher, de le serrer contre moi. J'aurais voulu le protéger, lui dire : « ne t'en fais pas, je veillerais sur toi » mais rien, rien ne sortait. J'étais lâche. Ça Naruto le savait : il m'avait compris mieux que quiconque. Je fuyais... toujours.

Au bout d'une heure, je retournais silencieusement dans le salon, là où Naruto m'avait installé. Sans un mot, le soir même, il était parti chercher des draps et une couverture qu'il avait déposé sur le canapé lit. J'avais été secrètement touché par le geste : il me permettait de rester à l'intérieur. Les nuits étaient fraîches et il était dans son droit de me jeter dehors s'il le désirait mais il ne l'avait pas fait.

J'ouvris la baie vitrée et me jetais dans la nuit, dans la Konoha déserte. Je rentrais rapidement chez moi, prendre une douche, avaler un morceau, avant de m'habiller de frais. J'étais rentré de mission la veille et l'Hokage sans le moindre scrupule m'avait renvoyé directement en mission, sans pause. Bon, je m'étais proposé, il est vrai et la mission se passait au village. Mais elle n'avait rien de reposant, surtout pour mon esprit. Naruto n'avait rien de reposant.

Je retournais à l'appartement de Naruto vers cinq heures du matin, vu ses nuits agitées, il devait sans doute se lever tôt. Je m'assis dans le canapé-lit que j'avais refermé et attendis. Naruto se leva vers six heures. Je l'entendis se diriger d'un pas lent et trainant dans la salle de bain.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je le regardais venir à moi. Il semblait de mauvaise humeur presque hagard encore, sans doute que sa nuit n'avait pas été aussi reposante qu'il l'aurait voulu. J'essayais de creuser un peu, de le titiller : après tout ne dit-on pas que l'espoir fait vivre.

" Bonne nuit ?"

Ma remarque ne manqua pas de jeter un froid. Il me regarda d'un air mauvais. Il devait sans doute se demander si je l'avais entendu. Je le comprenais que trop bien. Moi aussi, je n'aimais pas partager mes secrets même s'il avait bien fallut à mon retour à Konoha. Mon esprit avait été la cible des grands spécialistes de l'interrogatoire, tout avait été passé et repassé, contrôlé, analysé et classé top secret à mon grand soulagement.

" Habituel, répondit-il d'une voix sèche."

Si c'était le cas alors je le plaignais. Je le regardais se diriger vers la cuisine d'un pas hésitant. Il n'était pas du matin. Pas de tasse de thé pour moi aujourd'hui, il déjeuna et se prépara à sortir sans un regard, sans une parole pour moi. Je le suivis en silence, analysant le moindre de ses mouvements.

Le marché. Cela me surprit. Pas que je me disais que Naruto ne mangeait que dans des restaurants comme son Ichiraku mais je ne me doutais pas qu'il aille au marché. On aurait dit, une situation presque... normale, qui ne collait pas vraiment avec ce que je connaissais de lui, les temps changeaient, tout comme les gens.

Mais je ne mis pas longtemps à me tendre. Immédiatement l'ambiance lourde et malsaine me frappa. Il était... non nous étions épiés de tous les côtés. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je remarquais ce phénomène en présence de Naruto mais j'avais l'habitude des regards. Je renforçais mon mur de glace et avançais sans prêter la moindre attention aux remarques.

Je ne le voyais que de dos, mais je le sentais se tendre, trembler même sous les remarques. Il avait toujours été bien plus sensible que moi, plus ouvert, plus sociable : plus humain en quelque sorte. Touché par des choses qui me laissaient de glace.

Il acheta rapidement des légumes, quelques fruits, des épices aussi je crois. Mais il n'avait pas la tête à cela, je le voyais bien. Et moi je le suivais en silence, défiant du regard quiconque se mettrait sur notre route. Je tournais la tête vers un homme qui cracha à notre passage et darda sur lui mon regard noir. Il comprit le message et déguerpit vite fait.

" Je ne sers que les ninjas."

La remarque me fit vivement tourner la tête sur le côté. Un seul regard au marchand me persuada dans l'instant que je ne l'aimais pas. Gras, Grand, Gros. Il toisait Naruto de haut comme si lui était la huitième merveille du monde, comme s'il valait mieux que lui. Pfff... un non combattant. J'avais encore moins de respect pour eux que pour un shinobi faible.

Je sentis la fragile carapace de Naruto s'ébranler. Ses épaules se voutèrent un peu plus et il baissa la tête devant le regard sévère du marchand. Il se détourna et s'apprêta à partir sans un mot. Mais ma main, indépendamment de ma volonté s'abattit sur son épaule l'obligeant à rester et à affronter, à voir.

Je sentis une déferlante de chakra tourbillonner sous ma main, un chakra rageur et haineux... dévastateur. Je faillis retirer mes doigts de son épaule mais la sensation disparut aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Je crus même avoir rêvé. Naruto ne me regardait pas, dissimulant son visage que je devinais torturé par la douleur.

Je me reconcentrais sur ma situation présente. Le marchand se tendit alors que j'avançais vers lui. Que craignait-il ? La mort ? On m'avait informé que je n'avais pas le droit de prendre la vie d'un civil alors non. Ma colère ? Sans doute, surtout si elle s'accompagnait d'un bon Genjustu.

" Un poulet rôti."

C'était un ordre, pas une quelconque demande, un ordre clair et concis mais l'homme crut bon d'ajouter, de tenter, de penser qu'il pouvait s'en tirer.

" Je...

_ Laisse Sasuke, tenta Naruto d'une voix morne.

_ Je suis ninja, le coupais-je, alors cela ne pose pas de problème, n'est ce pas ?"

Alors que l'homme hésitait, je déclenchais mon Sharingan. Naruto était légèrement dos à moi et ne pouvait voir la menace qui planait dans mes yeux rubis. De là où j'étais, je pouvais clairement voir ce bâtard déglutir difficilement. Le marchand n'hésita pas plus et tendit le poulet. Pour qui me prenait-il ? Pensait-il vraiment que j'allais le prendre comme ça, sans sachet, sans rien ?

" Vous me l'emballerez et me mettrez en prime quelques légumes dedans, dis-je de ma voix la plus réfrigérante."

L'homme obéit tandis que Naruto me remettais l'argent nécessaire avec un certain empressement. Nous quittâmes rapidement le marché. Personnellement j'y serais bien resté encore un peu, histoire dans leur en faire baver, de leur cracher à la gueule toute leur haine et leur mépris mais Naruto ne me laissa pas le choix.

D'autorité il me mit les sacs de course dans les bras et ouvrit la porte de chez lui avant de m'indiquer où les ranger. A peine le temps de tourner le dos qu'il disparut dans sa chambre. Je rangeais rapidement les courses et me dirigeais silencieusement vers l'origine des pleurs : la chambre. Je me collais quelques instants contre le mur, écoutant la triste mélodie. Cela pouvait paraître bizarre mais j'avais mal pour lui. Je n'aimais pas les sentiments qui l'habitaient.

" Naruto..."

Je l'entendis renifler et sans cacher mes pas je me rendis dans le salon puis la cuisine. Je commençais à mettre la table lorsque je l'entendis sortir de la chambre. Il s'assit en face de son assiette alors que moi... eh bien je découpais le poulet ! Comme si j'avais fait cela toute ma putain de vie. Je n'osais pas le regarder. J'avais été doux et ce n'étais pas dans ma nature. Qu'allait-il penser de moi ? Que je le prenais en pitié ? Ce n'était pas le cas.

" Il y a deux assiettes..."

Je relevais la tête et regardais d'un œil désintéressé les objets qui le contrariaient. Je haussais les épaules et retournais m'attaquer à cette cuisse qui refusait de se détacher. Je finis tout de même par répondre.

" L'Hokage ne veut pas que je te quitte d'une semelle.

_ J'ai déjà fait des missions de surveillance Sasuke, il me semble qu'habituellement on amène des casse-croutes sur place histoire de ne pas déranger la cible. »

Il a toujours réponse à tout ou quoi ? Bien sur, il a raison. Mais... une cible ? Jamais je ne l'ai considéré comme cela. Il comptait pour moi même si la vie nous avait séparé, il comptait plus qu'il ne le croyait.

« En effet, mais j'avais envie de poulet aujourd'hui et de toute manière un entier c'est trop pour toi, répliquais-je d'un ton sarcastique, autant le partager. »

Je me morigénais intérieurement. Avais-je toujours besoin de parler sur ce ton mordant ? Il soupira rendant les armes et se saisit de son assiette avant de picorer à l'intérieur. Je m'étais démené pour ce fichu poulet et lui, le torturait dans son assiette sans faire mine de le manger. Je l'observais tout en mastiquant sous mes cils. Il semblait être sur le point de pleurer à nouveau.

" Fais-toi plaisir alors."

Il se leva repoussant son assiette. Je ne sus que répondre.

" Je n'ai plus faim, je vais dormir."

Je n'allais pas le laisser fuir. Pour quoi ? Qu'il vide toutes les larmes de son corps dans sa chambre. Qu'on ne retrouve de lui plus que ses os et sa peau desséchée par le sel. Ça non. Je le rattrapais dans le couloir et le saisis par l'épaule : je n'avais plus envie de fuir, de le voir fuir aussi, il fallait qu'il se batte.

" Naruto..."

Que pouvais-je faire ? Il ne voulait pas être aidé. J'étais son ennemi, je le voyais bien. Ma main descendit sur son bras et je resserrais un peu ma prise l'empêchant de se dégager. Et je sursautais de nouveau en sentant ce chakra puissant circuler sous sa peau, dangereux.

" Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?, demanda-t-il."

Le chakra lourd et menaçant disparut. Je ne répondis rien. Je ne savais pas quoi répondre. Je ne savais pas comment l'aider. Je ne savais même pas comment lui montrer que j'étais là pour lui. Mon cerveau eut comme un blanc lorsque je laissais mon instinct me guider et d'un mouvement sec je le tirais à moi pour le presser contre mon torse.

Je ne sais pas trop à quoi ressemblait notre étreinte mais elle était maladroite. Je n'avais pas l'habitude de ce genre de chose. Mais il répondit au câlin et dans un besoin intense de tendresse, passa ses bras autour de ma taille et se lova tout contre moi.

Je me statufiais littéralement mais lorsque je sentis son corps secouer par les sanglots. Je puisais mon courage jusqu'au plus profond de mon âme, me détendant et raffermis ma prise sur ses épaules musclées mais qui me paraissaient si frêle en et instant. Je le sentais se secouer contre moi, fourrant son visage saturé par les larmes dans mon cou.

" Laisse-moi t'aider..."

Je me laissais aller. Je le voulais réellement. Encore une fois mes pensées avaient pris le pas sur ma raison. Mais ces mots semblèrent fonctionner car Naruto releva son visage et plongea ses yeux dans les miens. Il semblait désespéré à cet instant mais lorsqu'il se pencha vers moi pour poser ses lèvres sur les miennes, je le laissais faire, surpris.

Je m'étais quelque peu figer dans le baiser même si à aucun moment je le repoussais. Mais je le sentis sourire et c'est tout ce qui m'importait. Il souriait. Pour le moment donc, il allait bien pour moi. Je raffermis ma prise sur sa nuque et alla titiller doucement ses lèvres de nouveau, me laissant emporter par le baiser. Nos lèvres se caressèrent lentement pour ne pas dire trop lentement. Mais il semblait avoir besoin de tendresse alors je caressais tendrement sa joue, embrassant son front, mordillant ses oreilles. Et je le sentis trembler et soupirer de bien être.

Nous étions à deux pas de sa chambre, je l'ouvris et l'attira jusqu'au lit, l'allongeant dessus délicatement. Un mince sourire étirait ses lèvres, il semblait ailleurs mais pourtant il semblait bien.

Je retirais lentement le tee-shirt et observa un instant la belle musculature de mon ancien équipier. Je lui avais toujours jalousé cette peau de miel et ses muscles saillants. Moi j'étais plus grand mais plus fins. Ma peau blanche pour ne pas dire blafarde marquait rapidement. Je la détestais.

Je me penchais sur lui et entrepris de lécher son torse, faisant rouler ses téton sous mes dents. Je titillais son nombril tout en me gorgeant de sa respiration saccadée.

Je descendis encore plus pas, passant un doigt entre sa peau et l'élastique de son boxer, caressant la partie sensible de ses hanches et commençai à déboutonner son pantalon quand...

" Non..."

Je relevais la tête, surpris par ce refus soufflé tout bas. Je fronçais les sourcils. Je ne m'attendais pas à cela. Il semblait apprécier. Il semblait oublier ses soucis. Je remontais jusqu'à ses lèvres et les baisai simplement avant de rouler sur le coté. La tête dans l'oreiller je l'observais, lui était de profil, admirant le plafond. J'eus envie de poser ma main sur sa joue et je le fis. Il était brûlant.

" Ta mission."

Il fallait que cela cesse, qu'il se confie. Je ne supportais pas la situation. Malgré notre proximité, je le sentais plus loin de moi que jamais. Je n'aimais pas cela, quand il se fermait pour nous protéger, ceux qu'il considérait comme ses amis.

" Nous sommes formés à cela."

Pffff ! Quelle réponse débile ! Au fond il n'avait pas changé. Il arrivait toujours aussi bien à me faire sortir de mes gonds. Je réprimais un tremblement de colère et répondis vertement d'un ton sec.

" Cela ne veut pas dire que nous y sommes préparés."

Il ne répondit rien.

" Tu as encore mal."

Il ne répondait pas. Je n'aimais pas lorsqu'il prenait son temps c'était comme si son esprit se déconnectait. C'était si loin de son personnage, du Naruto que je connaissais. Avais-je peur de ce qu'il devenait ? Sans doute. Je ne voulais pas qu'il m'ignore. Je ne le voulais plus. J'avais été son meilleur ami, mot sorti de sa propre bouche. N'étais-je plus rien aujourd'hui ?

" Un peu."

De nombreux ninjas, juunins et anbus se vendaient au cours des missions, soit parce que c'était un ordre de l'Hokage soit parce qu'ils y étaient forcés. Tsunade ne m'avait pas fait part d'une mission de cette importance. Naruto avait dû tomber sur un homme fourbe qui s'était amusé à profiter du ninja pressentit comme le futur Hokage de Konoha.

Je ne blâmais pas le choix de Naruto. Il était juste si c'était le moyen le plus rapide pour arriver à ses fins. Le connaissant, il aurait même pu faire cela pour protéger ses équipiers. Moi, je n'avais jamais eu recours à cette méthode. Mais un détail me frappa soudain. Sans réfléchir je commençais.

" Depuis le temps, Kyuubi aurait dû..."

Le froissement de tissu m'interrompit lorsqu'il se retourna vers la fenêtre, me présentant son dos dénudé. Ma main resta en suspend dans le vide. Il ne voulait pas me parler. Il ne le voulait plus. Ce dobe ! Pourquoi n'acceptait-il jamais aucune aide ? Il se sacrifiait toujours pour les autres toujours, ne pensant jamais à lui.

" Naruto, soupira-t-il, je..."

Son mouvement fut trop rapide pour que le suive à l'œil nu. Il me retourna sur le dos, dans un geste presque brutal. Il avait besoin, me dis-je alors qu'il plaquait durement ses lèvres sur les mienne, il avait besoin de moi en cet instant. Pas de mes mots ou des questions, pas de ma pitié ou même de mon amitié. Seulement de ma présence.

Je me demandais un instant si la situation aurait été la même si c'était Neji qui avait accepté la mission de le surveiller. L'Hyuuga aurait-il fini dans son lit, tout comme moi ? Le penser m'énervait et c'était rageur que je répondis à l'étreinte de Naruto, approfondissant le baiser.

Il voulait une présence, j'étais là !

Il voulait un coup pour ce soir, j'étais là !

Il voulait oublier, se rendre pour quelques minutes, j'étais là !

Je n'avais jamais été là pour lui. J'avais fui. J'avais couru après une vengeance qui s'était révélée fausse et douloureuse. Mais aujourd'hui j'étais là pour lui ! Nous n'étions pas amant, nous n'étions plus amis et c'est ce statut que nous venions tout juste de créer qui nous excita à ce moment là.

Mes mains saisirent violemment ses cuisses et je les remontais sur ses hanches et sa taille, pétrissant sa peau mate. Alors que je me relevais, il me délesta de mon haut et se plaqua contre moi, continuant de torturer sa bouche chaude et tendre.

Puis je le retournais sur le lit et descendis entre ses jambes. Sa virilité se tendait vers moi. Je ne me posais pas de question. Je ne l'avais jamais fait et je n'allais pas commencer aujourd'hui. Je ne m'étais jamais retrouvé dans un lit avec un homme, nu. Je connaissais la théorie bien sûr et enfournais son sexe dans ma bouche. Le goût n'était pas désagréable et Naruto appréciait le contact.

Le va et vient était rapide et je sentais Naruto se cambrer de plaisir. Je devais bien avouer que moi même appréciais l'instant. J'ouvris un œil surpris en sentant la main de Naruto sur ma tête, ses doigts jouant avec mes cheveux sombres.

Etait-ce un signal ? Je le pris comme tel et humidifiai deux de mes doigts avant de tâtonner à l'aveuglette vers son intimité. Je caressais doucement son anneau de chair. Il sursauta : il avait encore mal et je pris mon temps pour le préparer.

Il serra les dents sous la douleur alors que je le pénétrais le plus doucement possible. Je l'enlaçais alors qu'il me griffa violemment le dos. Je grinçais des dents sous la douleur et finis de le prendre dans une dernière secousse.

Je l'embrassais, encore et encore, ne me lassant pas de sa respiration haletante, de ses joues rougies par l'instant, de ses yeux brillants. Aurais-tu montré le même visage à un autre que moi ? Hein ! Je mordis son cou en essayant de chasser ses pensées et commençais à me mouvoir en lui.

Au fur et à mesure il s'intensifia mais contrairement à ce que j'aurais cru, Naruto n'étais pas vraiment expansif, tout comme moi. Des grognements et des râles, des gémissements et quelques « Aaaah... Ngh... » susurré tout bas.

La jouissance nous frappa tous les deux, en quelques minutes seulement, alors que je m'acharnais à glisser le plus profondément en lui. Me laissant vide et sans force. J'étais surpris par cette première fois, je n'avais pas imaginé cela ainsi. Je ne l'avais surtout pas imaginé avec Naruto.

Il repoussa mon bras.

" Je vais prendre une douche."

Le lit bougea lorsqu'il se leva. Je le suivis du regard, incapable de me détacher de son corps mouillé par la transpiration, ses muscles, cette puissance, cette trainée blanche qui coulait entre ses cuisses : ma marque.

Je sentis aussi son regard sur moi mais il se détourna rapidement, avant que je ne puisse capter son regard. Je ne savais pas exactement ce qu'il se passa mais il eut comme un temps d'arrêt avant de se plier en deux, les mains sur le crâne. La douleur devait être telle qu'il vomit violemment sur le parquet.

La situation était gave. Mon cœur se serra douloureusement.

" Naruto ?"

Je me levais précipitamment, m'emmêlant un instant avec les couvertures tombées aux pieds du lit. Il leva une main hésitante vers moi, un pauvre sourire aux lèvres avant de fermer les yeux et de s'évanouir. Je le retins de justesse, le plaquant contre moi. Je le déposais sur le lit et créa rapidement deux clones. _(Mimosa : Remarque complètement idiote, mais ils sont nus les clones ? Oui oui je suis vicieuse./ Mzak : Espèce de perverse, non il sont pas nus malheureusement pour Sakura !)_

« Toi ! Vas chercher Sakura, qu'elle se ramène le plus vite possible ! »

Le clone partit en courant, sans demander son reste. Naruto haletait, cherchant son souffle difficilement.

« Toi, préviens l'Hokage, avise-la de la situation, qu'elle se rende à l'hôpital, vite ! »

Une fois les clones partis, je vérifiais ses constantes : stables. Je me précipitais à la salle de bains et ramena le nécessaire pour le nettoyer. Une fois propre, je lui passais un caleçon. Je n'eus le temps que de m'habiller moi-même que Sakura pénétra dans l'appartement, défonçant la porte d'entrée, dans un bruit sourd.

**

* * *

Notes de Mimosa : **_Sasuke était au bon endroit au bon moment. Voir qu'il sait qu'avec Naruto ce n'est qu'une histoire d'une soirée et qu'il assume pleinement, moi j'aime assez. Car c'est mature, assumé et sans complexe. C'est adulte. Puis la pointe de jalousie qu'il y a est assez mignonne je trouve. Avec les yeux de Sasuke l'histoire qui au début paraissait assez banale (ce n'est pas une insulte loin de là, car a vouloir faire trop original on fit souvent par se perdre), prend une direction nouvelle. _

_On comprend l'éloignement qui s'est faire comme souvent dans la vie, tout seul. Des silences sans rancœur mais sans rien à se dire non plus. _

_Vraiment j'adore, puis je suis assez curieuse de savoir ce qui arrive à Naruto. Pourquoi refuse-t-il de se servir de Kyuubi pour se soigner ? Ou bien la fusion n'a-t-elle pas si bien fonctionné ? Ou est-ce des effets secondaires ? Ou sinon il y a une sorte de mutation dans son corps ? Ou (attention gros délire) Il est enceint…. Bon ok je sors, mais ce n'est pas ma faute si je pause des questions si nulles, j'explore toutes les possibilités. _

_Allez Poutoux brulant de fièvre._

_Mimosa

* * *

_

**Remarque de l'auteur : **_Excellent commentaire de texte ma très cher Mim' c'est tout à fait as déceler la pointe de jalousie, je voulais la faire minime mais présente tout de même parce qu'un Uchiha n'aime pas déguster de la viande déjà cuite. Mais bon, il a pas le choix et le vit très bien. Va-t-il continuer à supporter cette situation de mensonge et dissimulation avec Naruto ? Que ressentent-ils réellement ? Tu as raisons en parlant de ses éloignements qui souvent nous privent de certaines personnes mais qui au final passent, tout seul parce qu'il n'y a rien à dire._

_J'aime toutes tes questions ! elles sont légitimes mais sache toutefois que non... Naruto n'est pas enceinte ! lol. Remets-toi vite...  
_

_Bref maintenant que les 2 POV Sasuke sont passés, je ne pense pas refaire d'autre POV sur le même texte que Naruto. Ce seront de nouveaux POV mais pas de "reprise" va-t-on dire (trop facile sinon). Dites-moi un peu ce que vous en pensez... reviews please !  
_


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes :**_ J'espère que les deux POV Sasuke vous ont plus, ont repart sur un chapitre de Naruto et le chapitre 7 suivra ensuite avec j'en suis sûre pour votre plus grand plaisir d'un POV Gaara ! Ouh ! Haut les cœurs !_

_Par contre j'ai un petit soucis technique, je ne vois pas apparaître dans ma boite mail, mes informations, les nouvelles reviews ou les alertes. Pourtant tout en place sur mon profil, mon adresse mail est valide... le site à un bug ? Ou c'est vraiment qui est nulle ? (ce dont personnellement je doute...) Pour celles qui ont mis une alerte, vous la recevez ou pas quand je poste un chapitre ?  
_

_Zafyra's et Yaoii :__ Oups désolée, mais j'ai tellement l'habitude de lire les scans que je pense que tout le monde fait pareil, désolée pour les spoils, je l'indique dans le résumé promis. Sinon un conseil... lisez les scans vous allez halluciner ! Merci Zafyra's pour ton analyse pertinente j'espère que la suite vous plaira._

_Blues-moon :__ J'ai adoré ta review et non, mauvaise pioche, le problème de Naruto n'est pas une overdose de rap avec son sensei et son démon intérieur même s'il aurait préféré je crois. D'ailleurs rendez vous avec Killerbee au prochain chapitre. Bonne lecture !_

_Elodiedalton :__ Tu as remarqué la pointe de jalousie ! Cool ! En fait je ne conçois pas Sasuke sans qu'il soit possessif. D'ailleurs Naruto pense comme moi. Il est un peu effacé dans ce chapitre mais n'en pense pas moins et demande des comptes à Naruto !_

**

* * *

Ninjas**

**Chapitre 6**

Je tendais l'oreille, à l'écoute de ce son étrange. Comme le son étouffé du marteau de mousse sur une grosse caisse. Une batterie ? L'écho paraissant résonner à l'infini, tout en douceur, j'en cherchais l'origine mais à chaque fois qu'il me semblait que le son venait de ce côté, aussitôt, j'avais des doutes et il semblait venir de l'autre.

_Bam... ... Bam... ... Bam... ..._

Je le savais, j'étais en moi, sans doute à chercher des réponses mais je savais que cela était inutile, je ne pouvais pas m'aider. Personne ne le pouvait.

_PERSONNE !_

A cette réflexion comme si le son n'attendait que ma reddition, mon abandon, il s'accentua, de plus en plus fort jusqu'à en devenir assourdissant. Mon esprit... mon esprit me dictait de fuir mais je ne pouvais pas, je voulais savoir.

_Bam... Bam..._

Je ne voyais rien, je ne sentais rien ni ne touchais. J'entendais seulement ce son qui au fur et à mesure en devenait atroce à mes oreilles. La folie était toute proche, je pouvais presque la toucher du doigt. J'aurais voulu me boucher les oreilles mais je n'avais pas de mains... je n'avais pas de corps... seulement moi et...

_Bam... Bam..._

_BAM !_

Je repris une douloureuse respiration, immédiatement lorsque je sentis mes poumons se gonfler d'air, je savais que j'étais dans le monde réel. J'étais là, encore présent. Je pris sur moi, quelques minutes histoire de calmer ma respiration haletante et difficile avant d'essayer d'ouvrir un œil.

Les murs blancs, cette... désagréable odeur... je sus immédiatement que j'étais à l'hôpital. J'y avais passé assez de temps pour le savoir. Je grimaçai devant cette réalité. Encore des problèmes à l'horizon. Que je démissionne de mon poste passe encore mais que je m'évanouisse sans raison : Tsunade n'allait plus me lâcher. Je grinçai des dents à cette pensée.

Je me relevai tant bien que mal, créant le mouvement dans ma chambre... bondée. Il y avait Kakashi, Shikamaru et Sasuke qui semblaient discuter entre eux d'un retour de mission apparemment selon l'ennui évident du Nara. Tsunade et Sakura échangeaient leurs notes et étaient prêtes à me passer un savon au moindre signe de réveil : la joie. Je trouvais cela assez déplacé chez un malade qui se remettait à peine mais je ne voulais pas m'énerver maintenant, je ne pouvais pas leur dire de partir et de me laisser seul.

" Naruto ! Tu es réveillé !"

Tsunade et Sakura se tournèrent immédiatement vers moi et je détournai la tête, gêné par leurs mines inquisitrices et mon regard accrocha celui inexpressif de Sasuke. Alors qu'elles procédaient à un examen minutieux de ma personne, j'essayai de sonder ce regard charbonneux. Je me demandai si... je l'avais inquiété. Après tout, j'avais vomi et j'étais tombé devant lui. Etait-il là pour me surveiller, même à l'hôpital ? Ou...

Je grimaçai lorsque Tsunade enfonça un doigt peu chaleureux dans un des bleus que j'avais dû me faire en tombant. Je la fusillai du regard et l'Hokage se releva, me surplombant de toute sa hauteur et de sa colère.

" Tes constantes sont stables. Tu es... en parfaite santé."

Cela sembla comme lui bruler la langue de prononcer ces mots. Je devinai qu'elle ne devait pas apprécier tout cela et qu'elle avait l'intention de me garder à l'hôpital. Je retins un froncement de sourcil : je ne voulais pas la blesser, mais à vouloir s'accrocher, elle m'obligeait à être ferme, plus que je ne le voulais.

" Je sors alors.

_ J'aimerais faire quelques examens supplémentaires, me contra-t-elle immédiatement.

_ Inutile."

J'agitai une main devant son nez comme pour chasser un insecte désagréable. Je devinai la mine soucieuse de mon ancien sensei, le soupir blasé de Shikamaru, rien chez Sasuke.

" Je vais bien."

Ce fut au tour de Sakura d'exploser. Elle laissa rejaillir toute sa colère. Elle jeta violemment les notes qu'elle avait en main sur le bout de mon lit et pointa un doigt accusateur sur ma poitrine.

" Non Naruto ! Non ! Tu ne vas pas bien ! Tu as été inconscient deux jours ! Deux jours ! Ce n'est pas rien ! Tu vas obéir, si Tsunade veut des examens de ta royale personne alors tu les feras !"

Et attention, tout cela sans presque reprendre son souffle. Cela méritait des applaudissements. Pour ma sauvegarde personnelle je m'abstins tout de même de lui en faire la remarque et grinçai des dents.

" Comme tu le dis si bien, j'ai dormis deux jours, vous aviez tout le temps pour faire ces examens si... importants. A présent je souhaite disposer de mon temps."

Je décelai une fois encore cette lueur de tristesse dans les yeux de Sakura, tristesse qui penchait sur la déception dans ceux de Tsunade, et cela me fit mal. Je repoussai la main de mon ancienne coéquipière et m'assis sur le rebord de mon lit. Sans mot dire, Sasuke s'approcha et déposa à mes côtés des vêtements propres. Du coin de l'œil je vis Tsunade revenir à la charge, je la coupai. Je ne voulais plus l'entendre.

" Vous ne pouvez pas me garder ici Hokage-sama."

Je la vis serrer les poings, ses mâchoires étaient crispées. Il faut dire que je ne l'avais pas habitué à dire son titre. Il y a quelques temps pour tant d'effronterie je serais passé à travers un mur avec son bureau sur la tête mais aujourd'hui c'était différent, tout était différent. Et celle que je considérais comme ma grand-mère quitta la pièce d'un pas rigide. Sakura suivit peu de temps après.

Kakashi, peu habitué à montrer ses sentiments, prit également congé, après une gentille tape sur l'épaule. Shikamaru allait le suivre lorsque je le retins dans un souffle.

" Shikamaru...

_ Naruto..."

Je ne cherchai même pas à le regarder, je savais qu'il était dans l'entrebâillement de la porte et qu'il ne s'était même pas retourné. Je pris mon courage à deux mains et me lançai.

" J'aurais un service à te demander, tu peux... passer à l'appart' cet aprèm' ?"

Le génie de Konoha n'hésita pas ou peu.

"... Ok."

Il ne me laissa pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'il refermait déjà la porte derrière lui. Shikamaru était ainsi : un handicapé des sentiments comme tout bon ninja. Avais-je été si différent ? Je ne saurais le dire aujourd'hui.

Je me saisis des vêtements que Sasuke m'avait apportés et je bénis sa prévoyance. Si mes souvenirs étaient bons j'étais nu lorsque j'avais sombré. Je n'avais même pas besoin de savoir si on m'avait vu ainsi. Sasuke avait dû faire le nécessaire.

La pièce tangua un peu lorsque je posai mes pieds au sol et je vis Sasuke se tendre légèrement. Je repris rapidement mes appuis, je ne voulais pas de son aide et terminai de m'habiller rapidement, sans un mot pour lui, il n'en avait pas pour moi.

Nous marchâmes lentement jusqu'à chez moi. Les rues étaient vides. Les gens étaient chez eux, en famille, ils mangeaient et pour une fois j'appréciais le calme relatif du village. Je déambulai presque sans but, savourant la brise légère sur mon visage, le silence, la présence discrète de Sasuke à mes côtés.

J'avais fais des détours et lorsque mes pas s'arrêtèrent à mon appartement, je me rendis compte que deux heures s'étaient écoulées depuis ma sortie de l'hôpital. Le bruit de la clé dans la serrure, le léger grincement de la porte d'entrée, nos pas sur le parquet de l'entrée, tous ces petits bruits, qui habituellement n'avaient pas mon attention mais qu'aujourd'hui je remarquai avec une effroyable efficacité.

Alors que je me déchaussai machinalement, je repensai à ce bruit.

_Bam... Bam..._

Qui ne m'avait pas quitté, qui m'obnubilait, qui me faisait vibrer et qui bientôt allait me rendre fou. Ma veste ne rejoint même pas le placard, elle tomba au sol dans un doux bruit feutré, alors que je me dirigeai d'un pas mécanique vers ma chambre.

Encore une fois Sasuke m'arrêta, rapide et me saisit pas le bras. Mais je ne me retournai pas je n'avais pas envie de lui montrer ma face déchirée par ses émotions que je n'arrivais même pas à nommer. Je me dégageai d'un mouvement rageur et claquai la porte derrière moi.

Shikamaru n'allait pas tarder, peut-être flemmard mais rarement en retard surtout que je savais qu'il s'inquiétait pour moi. Il avait été le seul à me sortir de ma léthargie à la mort de Jiraya, le seul à s'inquiéter, à me remuer et à me redonner le gout du combat. Il était un ami.

Je me dirigeais lentement vers mon bureau. Le seul endroit de mon appartement qui était dans un désordre organisé, un fouillis qui me permettait d'être le seul à me retrouver dans mes affaires. Je tirai un parchemin de sous une pile branlante de manuels de combat et m'installai sur mon tabouret.

Je fixai pendant longtemps ma feuille blanche, longtemps à réfléchir sur mes mots, sur mes sentiments, sur mon problème. C'était une lettre de toute importance. Il fallait qu'elle lui parvienne : pour ma propre survie.

Lorsque les premiers mots furent trouvés : "_Mon ami_", j'enchainai sur la suite. Elle venait d'elle-même. Sans peine, sans que j'ai le besoin de réfléchir. Je l'écrivis sans une rature, sans une seule faute, je signai difficilement, ma main tremblant sous l'émotion. Je ne la relus même pas, pas besoin : je la connaissais déjà par cœur et je scellais ces mots par le sceau du secret. Puis j'enroulai le parchemin et posa un jutsu de destruction qui enflammerait la lettre si une autre personne était amenée à ouvrir la missive.

Je n'avais pas malaxé mon chakra depuis longtemps et l'effort me fit légèrement tourner la tête. Cela se rapprochait et j'espérais que la lettre lui parvienne dans les plus brefs délais. Je contemplais mon œuvre : ce petit bout de papier posé sur mon bureau en pensant aux conséquences que pourraient avoir ce mot. Je pesais le pour et le contre, hésitant à l'impliquer. Mais je n'avais pas le choix. Je ne l'avais jamais eu.

Perdu dans mes pensées, j'en fus tiré par la sonnette de l'entrée. Shikamaru, fidèle à sa promesse était là. Je me relevai et mes jambes tremblèrent sous l'effort. Je grinçai des dents, maudissant mon manque de force et fourrai le parchemin dans ma poche.

Le génie stratégique de Konoha était déjà à l'intérieur, Sasuke s'était donné la peine de lui ouvrir, faisant comme chez lui. Pendant un temps nous nous regardâmes et mes yeux passèrent de l'un à l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'enfin je décidai de prendre la parole.

" Merci d'être venu Shikamaru."

L'autre hocha simplement la tête dans ma direction. Je lui fis signe de s'asseoir alors que je lui proposais à boire. Il refusa poliment, je le savais stressé. Je me devais d'aller droit au but. J'enterrai mon appréhension au plus profond de mon cœur et commençai directement.

" J'ai entendu dire que en plus d'être juunin tu avais récolté la fonction d'émissaire."

Sasuke tout comme Shikamaru releva la tête vers moi. Ils étaient surpris. Entre amis, il est vrai comme entré en matière comme celle-ci était plutôt étrange. Tous savaient que la politique n'était pas ma tasse de thé. Mais ça c'était avant. Shikamaru se contenta de répondre par l'affirmative après une légère hésitation.

" J'ai besoin de ton aide."

Je ne dis rien d'autre laissant Shikamaru réfléchir. Je savais que le Nara aimait prendre son temps pour ce genre de décision. Ce n'était pas anodin que je parle de sa fonction d'émissaire. Je me doutai que Shikamaru savait déjà que cela impliquait Suna.

" Les émissaires ne peuvent se placer auprès des civils pour accomplir des missions, répondit-il au bout d'un moment.'

Bien sûr que je le savais. En temps que civil je me devais de passer par le bureau des missions et déposer une requête à l'Hokage. Cette mission serait ensuite confiée à une équipe plus ou moins forte selon l'importance de la mission.

" J'ai besoin que tout cela reste confidentiel."

Je sentis Sasuke froncer les sourcils. Il prenait une mauvaise habitude, pensai-je, il allait avoir des rides prématurément. Je reportai mon attention sur Shikamaru et enchainai.

" J'ai été assigné à rester dans l'enceinte du village. Tu penses bien que sinon je me serais déplacé moi même."

Shikamaru hésitait toujours. Il avait besoin que je le cajole, que je le persuade ou préférait-il la menace ? Pour une fois elle me venait facilement aux lèvres. Ce n'était pas vraiment dans mon caractère mais je n'avais pas le temps de le convaincre en misant sur notre amitié.

" Lorsque Suna apprendra mon assignation, je doute que Gaara apprécie ma situation.

_ Cherches-tu à le prévenir ?, demanda immédiatement Shikamaru soudain alerte."

Je soupirai. Devais-je le rassurer ou lui faire peur ? Il connaissait mon amitié avec l'ancien jinchuuriki. Il savait que le traité Konoha-Suna reposait essentiellement sur notre relation de jinchuurikis si particulière.

" Non, mon problème est autre mais sache que si tu refuses, j'irais moi-même. Je doute que ce soit le moment pour Konoha de prendre un traité d'alliance avec Suna.

_ Effectivement, répliqua-t-il en sondant mon regard pour voir le degré de mon sérieux."

Nous nous affrontâmes du regard pendant plusieurs secondes. Je ne lui lâchai rien. Je n'en avais pas envie. Ouais je menaçais, et alors ! Que pouvais-je faire d'autre ? M'enfuir de Konoha en ayant tout les anbus du village aux trousses ? Non merci...

Je sentais Sasuke tendu à mes côtés. Lui aussi attendait la réponse de Shikamaru. Etait-il de mon côté ou reporterait-il ses paroles à Tsunade ? Je n'en savais rien. J'aurais une discussion avec lui plus tard. Le plus important maintenant était Shikamaru.

" Que dois-je faire, soupira-t-il rendant les armes.

_ Porter une lettre au Kazekage. J'ai besoin qu'il fasse une recherche pour moi."

Je lui tendis le parchemin, il s'en saisit, avisant d'un seul regard le sceau bien visible sur le devant et soupira de nouveau comme si c'était la chose la plus ennuyante possible. Il me fixa d'un air las.

" Jure-moi que cela n'entachera pas la sécurité du village.

_ C'est si tu ne la portes pas que le village risque quelque chose. Mais si tu y tiens, je le jure."

Il sembla accepter mes paroles car il fourra le parchemin dans sa poche et se dirigea vers la sortie.

" Je dois aller à Suna dans deux jours.

_ C'est parfait, répondis-je, n'ouvre pas le parchemin."

Sur cette dernière recommandation, Shikamaru s'éclipsa. Je savais qu'une fois il donnait sa parole, on pouvait compter sur lui. La chose souvent prenait du retard mais au final, il s'exécutait. Sasuke referma la porte derrière lui et revint dans le salon. Il avait un sale regard. Je m'assis comme une masse dans le canapé attendant de voir arriver l'orage. Il avait sa tête des mauvais jours. Il se posa devant moi, croisant les bras d'une manière qui se voulait agressive.

" Tu vas m'expliquer Naruto."

Je souris intérieurement : n'avait-il pas déjà dit ça avant mon malaise et n'avait-il pas fini dans mon lit ? Le regard de Sasuke se durcit comme s'il avait entendu mes pensées. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir légèrement devant les pensées qui m'avaient assailli.

Le regard de Sasuke était toujours sur moi. Je soupirai : il était si buté parfois. Je m'extirpai du canapé et m'approchai lentement de lui. Je le sentis se tendre lorsque mes mains se posèrent sur ses épaules.

Je n'avais pas eu le temps de réfléchir réellement à ce qui s'était passé deux jours plus tôt. J'étais dans un état second lorsque j'avais demandé l'attention de mon ancien coéquipier. J'avais su ce que je faisais tout de même et Sasuke n'avait pas eu l'air de refuser. Pourquoi ?

Je l'avais toujours pensé froid et désintéressé de tout. A l'époque, lorsque la team 7 existait encore, je savais que nous comptions un minimum pour lui. Nous avions été un peu comme sa famille. Mais tout avait changé. En cherchant à oublier nos liens, à passer outre pour comprendre son passé et exécuter sa vengeance nous nous étions éloigné. Je lui avais couru après cherchant à le ramener mais au final nous avions pris des chemins opposés.

Pourtant après deux ans d'ignorance réciproque, c'était vers lui que je me tournais, instinctivement. Pas un autre, pas Neji ou encore Kiba, mais bel et bien lui. Mon cerveau se fatiguait à demander pourquoi. Je ne savais pas. Je ne savais plus. J'étais bien avec lui, il me permettait d'oublier. C'est ce que je voulais. Par pitié Sasuke ! Je ne voulais pas qu'il me rejette. Pas maintenant où j'avais le plus besoin de lui. De sa présence.

" Ne joue pas avec moi Naruto..."

Je ne joue pas, voulais-je répondre. Mais je ne dis rien, me contentant d'embrasser son cou, de me pendre à sa nuque, quémandant doucement ma délivrance, mon abandon. D'un geste brusque, il se dégagea et darda sur moi ses prunelles onyx dans lesquelles je décelai un reproche à peine dissimulé. Je répondis en soupirant, les bras de nouveau le long de mon corps. Je lui devais cette réponse.

" Je ne joue pas.

_ A d'autre, répliqua-t-il d'une voix aigre, que veux-tu à Gaara ?

_ Rien qui ne te concerne."

Je me braquais, je le savais. Comme un enfant qui refusait d'avoir tort. Mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. De là où j'étais, j'entendis le grincement de dents de Sasuke.

" Je te dirais tout plus tard, murmurai-je en baissant le tête, mais pas maintenant. Peux-tu le comprendre ? Hein !"

Il ne répondit pas, ses prunelles nuits me détaillaient et à mon tour j'admirai la beauté parfaite de mon ancien coéquipier : ses cheveux jais, ses prunelles encres, sa peau diaphane. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lut dans mon regard mais il détourna les yeux et fixa le ciel par la fenêtre.

" Je ne suis pas un jouet.

_ Tu ne l'es pas, répondis-je du tac au tac."

Ses prunelles revinrent sur moi, inquisitrices. Il semblait comme rechercher la réponse dans mon regard bleuté. Je ne mentais pas. Je ne pouvais pas lui mentir, pas à lui, c'est pourquoi je ne lui répondais pas. J'insistais.

" S'il te plais, Sasuke, j'en ai besoin.

_ Pourquoi ?"

Une vraie question, ça allait devenir un festival. La curiosité était son défaut je le savais mieux que personne, et je le poussai dans ses derniers retranchements. Mais là, pour aller plus loin, j'avais le sentiment qu'il fallait que je réponde. J'avançai les mains de nouveau et renforçai ma prise sur son cou et me rapprochai de ses lèvres pour souffler.

" Pour me sentir vivant. Toi seul le peut."

La réponse sembla lui convenir car, il hésita à peine, fondant sur mes lèvres comme un faucon sur sa proie. Je me tendis immédiatement sous le baiser brutale et exigeant : c'était du pur Sasuke, dans toute sa splendeur. La langue força mes dents et il m'explora immédiatement, goutant la chaleur de ma bouche, titillant ma langue et mon palais.

Ce fut à moi de rompre le baiser, haletant, rejetant ma tête en arrière dans un geste d'abandon. C'est à cet instant que je remarquai qu'il me tenait serré contre lui, ses bras autour de ma taille. Je souris, je l'avais toujours imaginé possessif. Lorsque je le sentis revenir vers moi, je l'arrêtai haletant.

" Pas ici...

_ Et pourquoi pas ?, me répondit-il mutin avant de prendre ma bouche une nouvelle fois."

Je ne résistai pas, lui avais-je d'ailleurs résisté un jour ? Je me laissai jeter sans ménagement dans le canapé. Je m'agrippai à deux mains au dossier, alors que Sasuke se collait contre moi, retirant d'un geste rageur mon pantalon et ouvrant le sien tout aussi précipitamment.

Nous n'avions même pas pris la peine d'enlever le haut, trop pressés sans doute. Sasuke se contenta de passer les mains sous mon tee-shirt et de venir me saisir les tétons dans un geste brusque. Je me crispais alors qu'il parsemait mes reins et mes fesses de baisers mouillés.

J'avais envie, lui aussi d'ailleurs, vu la vitesse avec laquelle il m'enfonça deux doigts. Je serrai les dents mais me laissai bien vite entrainer par l'intensité de notre désir, gémissant sans pouvoir me retenir. Que me faisait-il donc ?

J'étais excité et il m'excitait comme personne. Je hurlai lorsqu'il me pénétra violemment. Du grognement qu'il en tira, lui aussi appréciait la situation. Sans attendre que je m'habitue à sa présence, il commença son pilonnage intensif, son torse plaqué contre mon dos.

" Aaaaah... ngh !"

C'était bon, c'était ce dont j'avais besoin. Du sexe sauvage qui me laisserait vidé et calme. C'était meilleur que notre première fois. Non... différente en réalité. Aujourd'hui on communiquait moins, on assouvissait nos pulsions mais étrangement on se comprenait plus. On savait ce que désirait l'autre.

Je gémis sans discontinuer lorsqu'il me saisit les cheveux pour me relever vers lui. La prise était douloureuse mais ne m'en excitait que plus. Je me léchai les lèvres avec délectation alors que son sexe dur et brûlant me déchirait les entrailles. J'adorais ça. C'était l'un des traits de caractère de Sasuke que j'aimais le plus. Il demandait mais n'insistait pas et au final on se cantonnait à des situations provisoires.

Notre relation si particulière aurait pu être instable mais au final vu le temps qu'il me restait, je la préférais ainsi. Je vivais au jour le jour et Sasuke m'accordait cela. Je ne pouvais que l'en remercier. Oui, je devais... Ngh... Je me tendis soudain, lorsqu'il me besogna sans relâche.

Ouais mes mots étaient crus, mais, ils nous reflétaient parfaitement. On baisait comme des sauvages, mes cris et ses grognements emplissant mon salon. L'odeur moite de notre étreinte me montait à la tête. Mes reins étaient brûlants tout comme le reste de mon corps.

Je lâchai le dossier du canapé pour me saisir de mon sexe humide mais Sasuke me pénétrait avec tant de force que je dus renoncer et reprendre mon appui dans un grognement de pure frustration. Sasuke sembla se douter de mon malaise car ses mains cessèrent de pétrirent mes hanches dans un mouvement spasmodique et il descendit jusqu'à ma verge. Immédiatement, il commença ses mouvements de pompe, complètement désordonnés. Je ne savais plus où donner de la tête : il me harcelait de partout.

Trop occupé aux sensations qui me donnait avec tant de fougue, je ne me rendis même pas compte que j'atteignais l'orgasme que lorsqu'il fut là, prêt à me submerger. Je creusais les reins recevant les derniers assauts de Sasuke, lui aussi à bout et mordis forcement le dossier du siège pour étouffer les cris qui menaçaient de percer cette tranquille après midi à Konoha.

**

* * *

Notes de Mimosa : **_Super chapitre qui trouble encore un peu plus…. Mais de quoi souffre Naruto ? _

_Pourquoi dit-il qu'il lui reste peu de temps a vivre ? Il ne va pas mourir non ? Tu n'oserais pas faire ça ? _

_Je veux la suite. Hey, au fait super le lemon brutal, bestial, sans douceur…. J'adore ! Bon je veux la suite !_

_Poutoux_

_Mimosa_


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes :**_ Allez c'est repartit pour un tour, avec un chti Pov Gaara en prime, juste pour vous satisfaire puisque que je suis asservie à vôt' bon plaisir._

_Je tiens à m'excuser pour le retard, mais je suis rentrée de voyage comme vous le savez et retrouver un travail, et un appartement c'__est pas facile, rien n'est encore fait et dans ma situation précaire, j'ai quand même trouvé le temps de vous le pondre. Pas dans les temps, mais il est là quand même._

_En ses temps difficile, c'est vraiment encourageant de recevoir, vos reviews, vos avis, donc n'hésitez pas A SOUTENIR L'AUTEUR qui en a bien besoin._

_NarcizaPottermalfoy :__ Sache que je ne fais ABSOLUMENT aucune deathfic, je suis contre mais contre de chez contre. Au grand désespoir de mes persos qui des fois aimeraient bien mourir pour ne pas avoir à souffrir autant mais bon, ce n'est pas au qui décide... heureusement ;)_

_Naru-Dark :__ Totalement d'accord avec toi, après un guerre, il est rare de voir des gens happy, donc pour moi Naruto n'est pas OOC mais bon ça reste nos avis... Merci de me lire._

_2gather :__ Ooooh Merki ! Même sans savoir mon physique tu sais que je suis belle ! Cool, ça fait toujours plaisir..._

_Ariane 57 :__ Ce bug m'a bien saoulé, surtout que je reçois toujours pas mes alertes, donc ça me gave, je les reçois pas non plus sur mes propres alertes que j'ai mis sur des fics... mais bon, rien ne m'empêchera de poster._

_ET ENFIN ! Spéciale dédicace à Si'leane qui n'a pas reviewé cette fic mais celle de "Moi je ne suis rien" et ou j'ai __réellement apprécié ses commentaires._

_Si'eane, je ne sais pas si vous lisez "Ninjas" mais je tenais à vous répondre, j'ai vraiment aimé vos commentaires, justes et claires, une review comme on a voit peu. C'est un choix de tourner mes scènes 'hard' d'un point de vue objectif, pour ne pas avoir ce côté voyeur et malsain. J'ai beaucoup aimé mes commentaires sur mon écriture et mon style. De ce que je me souviens de vos commentaires sur "Tourments de l'âme" je pense que ma fic en préparation sur Fullmetal Alchemist vous plaira __énormément (publication pas avant août je pense)._

_Bisous à tous et à toutes..._

* * *

**Ninjas**

**Chapitre 7**

* * *

_POV Gaara_

Le sable, partout, obscurcissait la pièce, rendant l'atmosphère étouffante. J'aimais cette sensation, la pulsation de mon sable au même rythme que mon corps et que mon cœur. J'aimais la sensation qu'il avait de nous protéger lorsque nous faisions l'amour, il se condensait, se durcissait pour former une bulle douce et tendre à l'intérieur, dure, opaque et infranchissable à l'extérieur.

Nos étreintes étaient trop rares, et dès que je le voyais venir à moi, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le retenir, de le serrer contre moi. On ne parlait pas vraiment, pas de réelle discussion, de mot doux ou de câlin. On profitait des rares moments d'être ensemble pour faire l'amour pendant des heures.

Parfois, je l'emmenais admirer le sable, le ciel, écouter le vent. Je lui apprenais à aimer le désert, son âpreté, sa rudesse. Il m'avait dit une fois qu'il le trouvait reposant.

Une simple phrase de lui et je connaissais presque le fond de sa pensée. Il aimait mon monde, il aimait le désert et moi j'aimais sa personnalité, ses silences, son univers, sa vie. J'aurais aimé qu'il reste, je le voulais. Mais il était de Konoha. Il était un ninja tout comme moi, avec ses devoirs, ses buts, son honneur, sa vie. Je ne pouvais être égoïste et l'arracher à cela. Pourtant j'aurais aimé, Dieu seul sait comme j'aurais aimé cela.

Mes mains descendirent le long de ses flans recouverts d'une fine pellicule de sueur. Depuis combien de temps faisions-nous l'amour. J'avais perdu toute notion de temps. Il était arrivé dans mon bureau, de sa démarche nonchalante comme toujours. Des yeux fatigués. Etait-il pressé de me voir ?

Sans un mot je m'étais levé et je l'avais saisi par le bras avant de l'attirer vers moi dans une étreinte fugace. Il s'y était plié de bon cœur, enfouissant son visage dans mon cou dans un soupir. Il n'avait pas résisté non plus lorsque je l'avais attiré jusqu'à mes appartements.

Les affaires d'Etat attendront, elles patienteront toute la nuit s'il le faut. Je ne m'y pencherais que lorsque je serais rassasié de lui, de son corps, de sa voix gémissant à mon oreille.

" Aaaah ! Gaara... je vais... plus tenir..."

Sans un mot je saisis son sexe suintant de pré-sperme et le serra fort. Il glapit de douleur et plaisir mêlé. J'avais faim de lui, il ne pouvait pas venir maintenant. Je sortis de lui et le pénétrai plus violemment encore. Mon sable tressauta à son cri de plaisir.

Pourquoi lui ? Et pourquoi moi ? Je m'étais posé la question un nombre incalculable de fois sans jamais trouver la réponse. C'est comme si... il avait été fait pour moi. Je ne comprenais pas notre relation au début et puis Shikamaru m'avait énormément aidé. Avec son silence, il m'avait montré la force des sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour moi. Il m'avait ouvert, il m'avait enseigné l'amour au sens strict du terme.

De mon côté je lui avais montré la passion, le désir fulgurant qui peut consumer un être. Je lui avais montré tout cela. Nous avions partagé, nous partagions encore.

De temps à autre, il me prenait, Moi : Gaara no Shubaku Yondaime Kazekage de Suna ancien Jinchuuriki d'Ichibi. Il me pénétrait avec une lenteur enivrante, envoutante même. Il m'avait appris la sensualité, la douceur.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de le regarder amoureusement alors que tous ses souvenirs revenaient dans ma mémoire. J'eus envie de jouir sur l'instant. Pas à cause de ses gémissements d'extase, de son souffle erratique, de ses mèches trempées par sa sueur. Non rien de tout ça. Le plaisir monta en flèche parce que mon regard me fut retourné.

Pas un regard haineux, méprisants comme dans mon enfance, admiratif aujourd'hui, non un regard noble, fier de se donner, fier d'être à moi. Un regard d'amoureux. Je relâchais son sexe, le laissant jouir violemment alors que je subissais moi aussi mon propre orgasme.

Je caressais tendrement le dos de mon trop rare amant, ses muscles se contractèrent lorsqu'il se contorsionna pour attraper son pantalon. Voulait-il déjà partir ? D'habitude il prenait le temps de flemmarder au lit. Non, il retira une enveloppe de sa pochette shinobi et me la tendit immédiatement en soufflant d'un air las.

" De Naruto..."

Naruto ? Cela m'intrigua plus que de raison. C'était la toute première lettre de lui que je recevais. Nous n'avions jamais pris cette habitude, préférant les mots directs plutôt que des missives : nous étions ainsi faits.

Immédiatement, je sentis mon cœur se serrer dans une inexplicable angoisse. J'étais inquiet. Naruto était du genre à se déplacer en personne pour dire les choses en face.

Je me saisis du parchemin d'une main plus tremblante que je ne le voulus. Je sentis immédiatement le chakra de Naruto dans la missive. Un sceau de destruction ? Alors qu'il a confié la lettre à Shikamaru, le pourquoi me démangea les lèvres mais je ne dis rien. Pas plus que je ne bronchais lorsque je brisais le sceau du secret qui recouvrait ses mots.

Shikamaru ne chercha même pas à lire par-dessus mon épaule bien que je ne l'aurais pas empêché, il se contenta de s'asseoir en tailleur en face de moi et de me regarder d'un œil morne alors que je commençais ma lecture. Mais je savais qu'en réalité il observait mes réactions. Etait-il inquiet également ?

_Mon ami,_

_Tu dois être surpris de recevoir une lettre de ma part, nous n'avons pas pris cette habitude à mon grand regret car j'aurais aimé avoir de tes nouvelles plus souvent. Je déplore aussi que nous n'ayons pas eu plus de temps à nous après les batailles décisives du printemps. J'aurais aimé sceller notre amitié, non, notre fraternité, plus __intensément encore, même si toi et moi savons que nous n'avons guère besoins de cela._

_Etrange me diras-tu de me voir parler ainsi, étrange aussi que je __t'envoie une lettre au lieu de venir te rendre visite mais que veux-tu, les évènements m'en empêchent et c'est à regret que je confie cette__ missive à Shikamaru en espérant qu'elle te parvienne rapidement._

_N'aie crainte Konoha n'est pas menacé et sache que je préférerais m'ouvrir les veines plutôt que lui causer du tort. Un service... Voilà ce que je te demande. Un service... Trouver mon sensei : Killerbee._

_L'heure est grave pour nous Jinchuurikis. Il est sage et j'ai masse de question à lui poser. A l'heure actuelle, je ne peux quitter Konoha. __Je connais son dégoût pour les villages cachés quel qu'ils soient mais de notre rencontre dépendra notre avenir commun à tous les deux. Nous sommes les survivants après tout. Je dois le voir. Persuade-le._

_Je sais que c'est un service __difficile à réaliser de part tes fonctions et tes responsabilités. Je sais que je te demande énormément. Mais aujourd'hui tu es le seul en qui j'ai toute confiance. Tu es le seul, mon frère._

_Mon esprit s'égare mais avant tout je tiens à te dire aussi que __quoi qu'il arrive, ne risque pas ta vie je n'en vaux pas la peine. Je sais à quel point cela peut être difficile de trouver l'Abeille Tueuse, ne désespère pas. Si tu le trouves envois-le, seul, à Konoha. Ne viens pas._

_A jamais ton ami et ton frère._

_Naruto._

Je fermais les yeux, essayant de refouler au fond de moi le premier sentiment qui me venait : le danger. Je m'inquiétais pour lui, une peur viscérale que je n'étais pas habitué à avoir. J'essayais de faire le point, de réfléchir à ses quelques mots inscrits sur ce papier mais je n'y arrivais pas.

Mon frère...

Cela ne m'étonna à peine lorsque la lettre s'autodétruisit quelques secondes plus tard. Les flammes ne durèrent que quelques secondes. Les cendres se dispersèrent sur le lit et la douce brise les balaya totalement alors que ma main trembla.

Je me tournais vers Shikamaru.

" Que ce passe-t-il ?"

Une question large... très large mais il n'était pas idiot. Non Shikamaru était loin d'être bête. Il sut immédiatement à quoi je faisais référence. Il tritura un moment les draps froissés par notre ébat mais je savais qu'il allait répondre franchement. Sinon il n'aurait pas été lui.

" Il a démissionné."

Je compris immédiatement ces quelques mots et mes yeux s'agrandir sous l'effet de la surprise. Mon souffle s'accéléra. Quoi ? Mon frère n'était plus ninja ! Il... Non s'était impossible. Je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Pas Naruto. Pas ce Nindo... Pas... Mais Shikamaru ne me laissa pas le temps de me remettre et continua sur sa lancée.

" Nul ne sait pourquoi. Après la guerre, on a tous noté qu'il s'éloignait de nous, il prenait ses distances enchainant mission sur mission. On pensait qu'il... grandissait... comme nous tous. Jamais on aurait pensé que..."

Inutile de continuer, je comprenais : Naruto en bourreau de travail ne m'étonnais pas. Il aspirait à être Hokage au final mais Shikamaru poursuivit quand même quelques secondes plus tard.

" L'Hokage lui a interdit de quitter de le village. Naruto s'y est plié sans résister acceptant même la présence de Sasuke qui le surveille alors qu'ils ne se parlaient plus depuis des années."

Mes mâchoires se contractèrent durement à cette phrase et Shikamaru se tut soudainement devant la fluctuation rageuse de mon sable dans la pièce. Je connaissais cette interdiction. J'avais été jinchuuriki tout comme Naruto.

Assignation au village...

Je connaissais, je pouvais aisément imaginer la haine, la rancœur, la détresse qui pouvaient parcourir son cœur. Pourtant sa lettre allait dans l'autre sens. Comme si... comme si même en étant plus ninja, il était encore sur sa voie. Comme s'il était en mission. Chacun de ses mots transpirait son Nindo.

Et cela me réconforta sur son sort comme cela me terrifia. Naruto nageait en eaux troubles et sans doute pour la première fois de sa vie, il demandait, il m'appelait à l'aide, lui qui ne comptait que sur lui-même. J'en étais flatté mais je ressentais un stress étrange. Je n'avais pas le droit à l'erreur. L'heure était grave. Très grave.

Et Killerbee était la clé.

Je m'appesantis pas en réflexion qui pour moi était inutile, de tout manière j'avais largement le temps de retourner mes pensées dans ma recherche. Il fallait que je me mette en route. Un éclair d'incompréhension et d'inquiétude traversa le regard sombre de mon amant alors que je me levais vivement du lit, rejetant les draps sur le matelas, dévoilant ma nudité.

La salle d'eau d'abord et je me vêtis rapidement de mon nécessaire de shinobis. Je délaissais sans même y songer ma toge de Kazekage. J'étais en mission. Une fois sortis, je constatais avec plaisir que Shikamaru s'était ressaisi et me remplaça à la douche. Je lui glissais alors rapidement.

" Dans mon bureau."

Il hocha la tête en silence et je sortis rapidement de mes appartements donnant l'ordre de rassembler mes conseillés. Les messagers ne furent pas longs à rassembler tous ce monde et lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent sur eux, Shikamaru les avait rejoint.

Leurs mines à tous étaient inquiètes. Il est vrai. C'était rare de lancer des convocations de ce style de si bon matin, surtout dans mes habits de ninjas qui appelaient le combat. Mais je n'avais pas ou peu dormi et l'heure n'était pas à la paresse. Naruto comptait sur moi.

" Rassemblez vos espions, vos contacts, tout ce qui vit, voit et sait. Je veux des informations récentes sur Killerbee. Où est-il ?"

Je ne prenais jamais de gants, pas avec mes hommes. Ils savaient comment je fonctionnais. J'étais clair, précis et je détestais tourner autour du pot. Je les congédiais en leur laissant dix minutes pour réunir tout ceci, retenant dans mon bureau mon frère, ma sœur et mon amant.

Je pris une inspiration brève, attendant que les portes se referment sur mes hommes, cherchant le courage de ce que j'allais annoncer.

" Je vais devoir m'absenter quelques temps. Temari, Shikamaru vous m'accompagnez. Kankuro tu géreras l'endroit en mon absence."

Mon ton était sans appel et mes frangins étaient volcaniques. Et je savais qu'ils n'allaient pas se contenter d'une phrase balancée de la sorte... malheureusement. Je pris sur moi, recherchant des sentiments que j'avais enfoui au plus profond de mon cœur : la haine. Temari ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais mon regard glacial la fit taire. L'ambiance s'était immédiatement refroidie. Et tous tremblèrent devant mon aura appelant le sang.

Je n'avais pas à m'expliquer. Je ne le voulais pas. Kankuro frissonna devant mon air mais ne dit rien. L'aura de la pièce refroidit en quelques instants et à ce moment je me revis quelques années en arrière, lorsque j'étais rongé par les ténèbres. Nul ne me contesta. Nul n'avait ce pouvoir.

J'étais Gaara no Shubaku, Yondaime Kazekage de Suna, ancien jinchuuriki d'Ichibi.

Le départ de Suna se fit assez rapidement. En quelques heures, mes hommes purent retrouver plus ou moins précisément la dernière présence de Killerbee et son trajet le plus probable. Ils avaient fait du bon travail.

Il avait été aperçu pour la dernière fois au pays de l'Herbe. Mes théoriciens s'étaient basés sur la fréquence des retours du jinchuurki dans son pays : tous les deux ans à peu près, pour dire avec la quasi-certitude que Killerbee, pour une fois, rendait visite à son frère le Raikage.

J'avais rapidement connu l'Abeille tueuse à la Quatrième Grande Guerre Ninja. Il était volatile, insaisissable, imprévisible tout comme Naruto. Les deux derniers jinchuurikis avaient créés la surprise lorsqu'ils étaient intervenus dans la guerre en dépit de toute raison alors que nous voulions les protéger, mais ils étaient ainsi faits.

Néanmoins je restais sceptique. Je me méfiais de toutes ces théories sur Killerbee. Cet homme n'était pas cernable, il n'appartenait à aucune catégorie, il n'était pas normé. Il était difficile de trouver ce jinchuuriki. Mais c'était la seule piste valable et je m'étais donc m'y en route le cœur lourd, regardant à peine si mes deux compagnons me suivaient.

Le rythme était soutenu, et nous ne mîmes pas longtemps pour arriver au pays de l'Herbe. L'inquiétude semblait comme me donner des ailes et derrière nul ne pipait mot. Je ne ralentissais pas même si je savais ma sœur et mon amant fatigués.

Nous arpentâmes le pays de long en large. Nous nous arrêtâmes dans chaque ville, chaque village, chaque bourg, chaque hameau avec toujours aux bouts des lèvres la même question : avaient-ils vu un homme noir d'une trentaine d'année baragouinant un rap inaudible à longueur de journée ? Il fallait tomber sur La rumeur.

Au bout d'une semaine de recherche infructueuse, nos efforts furent enfin récompensés. Il faut dire que nous désespérions presque de n'avoir aucune piste et nous la trouvâmes : providence. Une vieille femme vivant seule dans une maison isolée avait bien vu cet homme passer sur ses terres. Je ne compris pas tout de suite la relation entre notre description et la sienne.

" Un homme joviale et bon vivant..., réfléchit-elle, non ça ne me dit rien.

_ Vous êtes sûr, un shinobis noir, du pays de la Terre.

_ ... Hmmm... Peut-être... je...

_ Il rappe tout le temps, il s'exprime en rime, insista Shikamaru qui sentant l'hésitation de la vielle femme.

_ Oui, cet homme, je l'ai vu, confirma-t-elle au bout d'un moment... mais de là à dire qu'il était jovial...

_ De bonne humeur, tenta Temari agacée qu'elle joue ainsi sur les mots.

_ Je dirais plutôt maladif."

Nous restâmes tous les trois silencieux, nous penchant sur ce mot et ses implications. Maladif ? Je n'arrivais même pas à le concevoir. Pourtant j'étais sûr qu'elle parlait de Killerbee. Tout correspondait. Tout. Mais là c'était étrange, comme de dire que Naruto était dépressif et pessimiste. Mauvais exemple, tout dans sa lettre me laissait présager cela. Merde, changement de personnalité... cela faisait partie des symptômes ?

La femme nous indiqua une direction à suivre, apparemment il avait deux jours d'avance sur nous. Nous accélérâmes donc la cadence. J'étais inquiet. Avant de partir la vieille femme m'avait fait comprendre à demi-mot qu'elle avait été effrayée par l'apparence et l'état mental de l'Abeille Tueuse. Il allait mal, très mal. Naruto s'en était-il douté ? Etait-ce plus grave encore ?

C'est Shikamaru qui prit l'initiative d'accélérer le rythme. Je le savais inquiet, tout comme moi. Son cerveau devait tourner à plein régime avec le peu d'information que nous détenions. Je lui faisais confiance pour trouver la solution.

J'étais perdu dans mes pensées lorsque je faillis m'encastrer dans mon amant qu'il s'était immobilisé au milieu du chemin. Que se passait-il donc encore ? Rapidement je relevais la tête et repérais l'objet de son arrêt brutal.

Killerbee...

Au milieu du chemin...

Accroupit, en proie comme à une douleur lancinante.

Il se secouait d'avant en arrière, comme un fou. Nous nous approchâmes rapidement et je frissonnais devant son regard vide. Il semblait avoir maigris. Depuis combien de temps était-il là ? Son esprit avait sombré. Quand ? Et surtout pourquoi ? POURQUOI ?

Pourquoi était-il là ? Il n'eut aucune réaction lorsque Shikamaru l'appela d'un ton nonchalant, essayant de masquer son angoisse, je le voyais bien. Il n'eut rien de plus également lorsque Temari posa sa main sur son épaule et le secoua légèrement. Pas de réaction, pas la moindre étincelle dans le regard, rien, Le néant.

Il semblait marmonner des choses, mais rien n'était audible, il ne faisait que bouger ses lèvres à une vitesse folle, sans s'arrêter, sans reprendre sa respiration ou avaler sa salive.

Je me devais de prendre rapidement une décision. Naruto voulait voir son sensei, apparemment pour lui demander conseil. Mais là... Il ne semblait pas être en état, pas du tout même, ni de voyager, ni de réfléchir, et encore moins pour donner des conseils.

Vu l'odeur, il n'arrivait même plus à prendre soins de son corps. Il semblait comme lobotomisé, catatonique et encore... il bougeait : était-ce bon signe ? Je n'y connaissais rien en médecine. Tout ce que je savais ce que le meilleur médecin du monde shinobi se trouvait à Konoha : l'endroit où je devais conduire Killerbee, l'endroit où se trouvait Naruto.

Seul hic, il m'avait bien stipulé de ne pas venir. De ne pas le rejoindre à Konoha.

Mais Naruto n'avait pas envisagé l'état de santé plus que déplorable de l'Abeille Tueuse. Il n'avait pas envisagé le fait que Killerbee ne puisse absolument pas l'aider en rien. Et cela changeait tout. Killerbee ne pouvait pas se déplacer seul jusqu'à Konoha. Cela remettait en cause les ordres qui m'avaient été donné.

J'allais à Konoha.

Je le devais. Je devais voir mon frère. J'allais devoir l'aider lui-même puisque son sensei ne le pouvait pas. J'étai embrouillé, je n'arrivais pas réellement à réfléchir. En fait, rien que le fait de voir Killerbee dans cet état me retournais l'estomac et m'empêchais de penser correctement.

Qu'allait-il advenir ? Qu'allait-il se passer à présent ?

* * *

**Notes de Mimosa : **_J'aime bien le POV de Gaara. Faut dire que je ne m'y attendais pas du tout. J'aurais imaginé Shika en retour de mission avec l'Abeille Tueuse mais cette suite est vraiment bien. _

_Même le lemon passe tout seul, c'est super. J'aime vraiment ce chapitre car il nous plonge encore plus dans le floue. Vivement la suite._

_Poutoux Mimosa_

_**Remarques de l'auteur : **__Merci à tout le monde qui me soutient, merci surtout à ma bêta je ne le dis jamais assez, pour son travail magnifique, rapide et ses conseils avisés et ses encouragements._

_La suite sera sans doute un POV Naruto pour notre plus grand plaisir._

_Même si c'est le moment des exams pour certains, prenez le temps de laisser un commentaire. A plus tous le monde. Ciiiaaaaoooo !_


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes : **_Bonjour à tous et à toutes. Encore une fois je m'excuse pour ce retard, le travail m'accapare de partout et j'ai à peine le temps de me pencher sur mes fics. Désolée, je sais que vous attendez la suite mais que voulez-vous difficile de concilier cette vie sédentarisée avec l'écriture. Néanmoins, je suis toujours au rendez-vous et ce n'est pas pour cela que j'écourterais mes fics, vous aurez le suspense jusqu'au bout !_

_Zafyra's__ : Dans le prochain chapitre, il risque d'avoir un petit spoil. Je te le dis tant que j'y pense. Au fait je connais tellement par cœur les scans que j'ai du mal à différencier ce qui est déjà sortis en anime ou pas._

_Naruto Uchiwa__ : J'adore tes analyses, ton commentaire est juste et tes hypothèses sont proches de la vérité. Killerbee et Naruto auraient-ils les mêmes symptômes ? Je vous laisse le découvrir._

_Elodiedalton__ : Contente que le pov Gaara t'ais plus. J'avoue que j'ai hésité à le mettre, je pensais plutôt faire un pov Shikamaru mais j'ai très peu écris sur ce perso que j'aime beaucoup alors je me suis lancée._

_Ariane 57 : Et non les bugs ne sont toujours pas passé, en tout cas je reçois pas mes alertes... c'est plutôt chiants mais bon.  
_

_Merci à toutes les autres pour vos messages d'encouragements, pour vos compliments. Je sais que le suspense est insoutenable mais que voulez-vous, j'aime vous torturez ! Merci à ma bêta encore et toujours qui me rappelle à l'ordre et me pousse à écrire._

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

**Chapitre**** 8**

Je m'étirais avec nonchalance dans mon lit froissé. La nuit avait été rude et malgré l'humidité des draps causés par ma transpiration, je n'éprouvais pas le désir d'affronter cette journée. Contrairement à il y a une semaine où j'avais du mal à dormir, aujourd'hui je dépassais largement tous mes records de sommeil, me couchant tôt et me levant tard.

Mes nuits étaient hantées par les cauchemars mais au réveil, je ne me souvenais de rien. J'étais seulement en proie à une sourde angoisse qui pétrissait mon cœur et mon âme. Jour après jour, je perdais la flamme qui habitait mon corps. Je n'avais envie de rien. J'avais perdu de ma verve, de cette énergie qui, même dans les pires instants, ne m'avait jamais quitté.

Je me voyais ainsi et cela me faisait peur.

Pas même Sasuke n'arrivait à me sortir de ma léthargie. Il était pourtant là, au petit soin pour moi. Jamais je ne l'avais vu ainsi : si proche, si inquiet. Il me soutenait dans mes moments de fièvre intense, lorsque cloué au lit par les migraines je ne pouvais plus sortir de chez moi. Il veillait à ce que je mange au moins deux repas par jour, préparant lui même les ramens, qui, je le savais, il tenait en horreur.

Son comportement silencieux et anxieux, me terrorisait également. Je me disais que j'avais du toucher le fond pour qu'il s'occupe ainsi de moi.

Lors des instants où je me sentais bien, il était là, tentant de maintenir mon attention éveillée par des conversations. Je le savais peu bavard et ses intentions m'allaient droit au cœur. Il ne me forçait jamais à rien comprenant que mon état était instable et que plus je m'énervais, plus j'allais mal.

Parfois, il me rejoignait dans ma chambre, sachant toujours à quels moments je ne trouvais pas le sommeil. Et il me faisait l'amour tendrement, prenant soin de ne pas m'épuiser. Il savait toujours les moments où j'étais ouvert à cela. Il me faisait perdre la notion du temps qui s'écoulait inexorablement.

J'aimais le sentir en moi, même si nos étreintes se faisaient plus rares, j'aimais cela. Je devenais peu à peu dépendant de lui, de sa présence, de son corps, de l'amour qu'il m'offrait. Cette petite routine qui nous prenait. Nous vivions au jour le jour, comme un couple. Sasuke semblait avoir accepté cela.

Finalement, il avait gardé le secret qui me liait à Shikamaru. Il n'avait rien dit, à personne, respectant ma décision et mon choix. Je savais que la curiosité devait le ronger mais j'appréciais le fait qu'il ne me pose aucune question. Sasuke était patient contrairement à moi.

Je savais qu'il ne me trahirait pas... plus maintenant. Toute son attention était tournée vers moi. Et ce sentiment de compter sans réserve pour quelqu'un me gonflait le cœur de joie.

_Flash back_

" Tu as de la fièvre Naruto, reste couché."

Cette phrase, il la disait toujours en grinçant des dents, comme s'il ne supportait pas de me voir vagabonder l'air hésitant dans l'appartement, transpirant et amorphe. Naruto... Mon prénom. Il y a deux ans, j'aurais pu compter sur les doigts d'une seule main le nombre de fois où il m'appelait ainsi. Mon prénom lui venait plus facilement aux lèvres ces derniers temps. Comme si le fait de le dire, rendait ma présence palpable et m'ancrait dans la réalité.

" Tsunade m'a convoqué aujourd'hui dans son bureau, répliquais-je en soupirant, j'ai déjà deux heures de retard.

_ Tsss... Reste ici. Je lui dirais que tu ne te sens pas bien.

_ Hors de question, sinon elle va rappliquer ici accompagnée de Sakura pour me faire toute une batterie d'examen."

Sasuke délaissa la vaisselle qu'il était en train de laver et se tourna vers moi tout en s'essuyant les mains dans un torchon. Dans un déplacement que je perçus à peine, il était à mes côtés, touchant mon front du dos de sa main.

" Cela fait une semaine que tu fais régulièrement des poussées de fièvre..."

Je fermais les yeux en soupirant, savourant sa main fraiche sur mon visage. Ce n'était pas une question. Il le savait, il me voyait changer. Je ne pouvais plus lui cacher, enfin pas tout. Je me sentais m'affaiblir et lui le ressentait également.

" Tu devrais peut être..., tenta Sasuke.

_ Tsunade ne pourra rien y changer, le coupais-je rapidement tout en me détournant."

Sasuke laissa retomber son bras et me regarda, les sourcils froncés dans une mimique qui se voulait peut-être ferme mais qui me donnait irrésistiblement envie de lui. Il ne bougea pas, alors que je me glissais contre lui, à la recherche d'un câlin.

Je ne pus retenir le long tremblement qui me prit lorsque sa prise se resserra dans mon dos. J'adorais être entouré de ses bras. Guère plus musclé que moi, Sasuke savait néanmoins comment se rendre puissant et rassurant. Une simple étreinte et je me sentais revivre. Je levais le visage, tendant mes lèvres pour avoir plus mais Sasuke se contenta de m'embrasser rapidement du bout des lèvres avant de me repousser doucement.

" Sakura arrive."

Comment savait-il que...? Je réprimais un soupir de pure frustration. Depuis que je n'utilisais plus mon chakra, je ne ressentais que très peu voire pas du tout celui des autres ninjas. Je me sentais diminué, constamment en danger même si la présence de Sasuke me rassurait. J'étais un ninja, je l'étais et j'avais l'impression de plus en plus que tout cela n'avait été qu'un lointain rêve. J'étais un civil à présent.

Mais bon, ne pas savoir que Sakura allait défoncer ma porte dans approximativement... 5 secondes, me dérangeait un peu. D'ailleurs, je suivais d'un regard nonchalant ma porte d'entrée se fracasser contre le mur du couloir. Cette fille ne prenait même pas la peine de frapper : quelle honte ! _(Mimosa : Lol une véritable sauvageonne cette fille ! Je suis morte de rire.)_

Je fis mon regard le plus blasé possible, j'étais à la bonne école avec un Uchiha chez moi. Je lui balançais donc ce regard et je la sentis frissonner devant moi. Mais c'était Sakura et elle se ressaisit bien vite pour se jeter sur moi tous crocs dehors.

" Tsunade-sensei t'attend depuis plus de trois heures espèce d'idiot !

_ Deux, tentais-je de rectifier."

Mais peine perdu, Sakura, les mains sur mon col, continuait de me secouer comme un prunier et je sentais que le peu que j'avais mangé dans la journée menaçait de rejaillir violemment sur mon adorable mais non moins tarée d'ancienne coéquipière.

Sasuke dut le sentir car il vint à mon secours tout en me trouvant une excuse à mon retard.

" Sakura moins fort s'il te plait." _(Toujours Mimosa : Ma mâchoire a failli tomber par terre. Sasuke est poli. Magnifique !)_

Elle cessa immédiatement de me malmener et se figea, bouche grande ouverte. C'était que dans l'histoire de Konoha il était extrêmement difficile de recenser une fois où un Uchiha disait une formule de politesse et à plus forte raison un "s'il te plait". Mais là, pour renforcer l'effet assez extraordinaire de la chose, on parlait de Sasuke, l'Uchiha le plus dédaigneux envers la gente féminine enfin... envers les gens tout court.

" Sasuke ?"

Elle m'avait devancé dans ma question. Qu'est-ce qu'il mijotait donc, affalé dans le canapé à se tenir la tête entre les mains ? Je ne bougeais pas, le fixant d'un œil circonspect alors que Sakura s'avançait vers lui d'un pas hésitant.

" J'ai un mal de crâne terrible, continua Sasuke les yeux plissés par la douleur... fictive."

Et là Sakura se précipita à ses côtés, m'oubliant totalement, touchant son front, confirma la fièvre et essaya de l'ausculter mais Sasuke se débattit, négocia et au final la menaça pour qu'elle arrête son inspection. Ce qu'elle se résolut à faire à contre cœur, une moue inscrite sur le visage, relâchant, à mon grand soulagement, le tee-shirt du brun. C'était que voir son torse justement musclé éveillait en moi des choses plutôt... bref, surtout que Sakura nous avait interrompu à un moment crucial.

" Naruto veille sur moi depuis ce matin, se justifia-t-il, c'est passager. Ça devrait aller mieux dans la soirée.

_ Si tu le dis, dit Sakura sceptique, mais si ça empire tu viens me voir immédiatement. Naruto je compte sur toi pour prendre soin de lui.

_ Compte sur moi, répliquais-je heureux de l'excuse en or de Sasuke.

_ J'expliquerais ton absence à Tsunade-sensei, je suis sûre qu'elle comprendra.

_ Merci Sakura. Je n'ai pas eu le choix tu sais, rajoutais-je d'un air penaud, il n'avait vraiment pas l'air bien.

_ Je comprends Naruto, ne t'en fais pas."

L'endroit sur mon épaule où elle avait posé sa main me brula même après qu'elle fut partie. Le poids de la culpabilité et du mensonge sans doute. Je n'aimais pas cela. Mentir à celle avec qui j'avais partagé une bonne partie de mes peines et de mes joies. Des promesses également.

Néanmoins, je n'avais pas vraiment le choix et il faut dire que Sasuke m'avait spontanément tiré d'une mauvaise passe. Il me permettait de rester tranquillement au chaud chez moi, à attendre que la fièvre retombe tout en profitant de ses bras accueillants. J'irais voir Tsunade une autre fois.

Je m'assis à califourchon sur ses cuisses, savoura un instant son petit rictus de la victoire tout uchihesque et toucha son front. Selon Sakura, il avait de la fièvre et... effectivement il avait de la fièvre !

" Sasuke ! Tu es brûlant !"

Son rictus s'accentua alors que sa prise sur ma taille se raffermissait. Il me cala plus près de lui, posant son nez sur mon torse, respirant, je le croyais, mon odeur. Il prit son temps, savourant le contact léger.

" Ça va passer, répliqua-t-il.

_ Mais..., commençais-je tout de même inquiet pour lui.

_ Tu te souviens Naruto, je maitrise le feu, expliqua-t-il tout en continuant ses caresses du bout du nez, j'ai simplement fais grimper ma température corporelle de quelques degrés.

_... Ah.

_ Cela passera en quelques minutes.

_ Si tu le dis, concluais-je avant de relever son visage vers moi et de l'embrasser à pleine bouche."

_Fin du flash back_

Je touchais mon front, tout en me retournant une énième fois dans mes draps. J'étais brûlant. J'avais la bouche pâteuse et le décor tournait légèrement autour de moi. Ma main descendit sur ma joue, essuyant la sueur qui me coulait le long de mon cou, puis je la glissais sous l'oreiller où je retrouvais une sensation de fraicheur.

C'est cet instant que choisit Sasuke pour pénétrer dans ma chambre. Il ne s'annonçait jamais. Il rentrait toujours à pas de loup, silencieux comme une ombre, comme s'il était en mission constamment. Pourtant je savais qu'il n'avait pas le désir de me surprendre. Il prenait ses marques.

" Naruto."

Je revins à l'instant présent. Je crois qu'il m'appelait depuis plusieurs minutes mais comme à chaque fois que mon esprit divaguait j'avais du mal à revenir à la réalité. Je me concentrais sur son image, sur sa mine soucieuse et son regard inquiet.

J'étais Naruto Uzumaki, la seule personne à ce jour, capable de rendre Sasuke Uchiha, ancien nukenin de rang S, soucieux. J'aurais pu en rire si j'en avais la force mais je me contentais de lever un bras, lui faisant signe d'avancer.

Il s'approcha lentement, prenant soin de ne pas détacher son regard de mon corps alanguis. Je frissonnais sous l'intensité de son regard onyx. J'attendais des nouvelles de Gaara depuis plus de deux semaines à présent. Sans même connaître la teneur de ma lettre, je savais que Sasuke était inquiet, dans l'attente tout comme moi. Le temps filait.

Le bruit de la bassine qu'il posa sur la table basse, me fit de nouveau revenir dans ma chambre à coucher. Je posais mon regard sur lui alors qu'il essorait une serviette. Je continuais de le fixer en silence tandis qu'il retirait la couverture qui masquait mon corps nu. Je frissonnais et ma peau se couvrit de chair de poule quand l'air rentra en contact avec ma peau humide.

Il passa la serviette mouillée sur mon corps, me débarrassant de ma sueur et de ma mauvaise nuit. Sa fraicheur me faisait du bien. Je me détendis sous ses caresses et son regard. Ma nudité ne me gênait même pas. Il connaissait mon corps parfaitement.

" Tu as de la fièvre."

C'était un fait. Que répondre à cela. Je me contentais de me saisir de sa main posée sur mon front, l'obligeant à descendre, à venir me caresser alors que ma virilité commençait à se réveiller. Sasuke ne dit rien, se contentant de suivre le mouvement.

Je sentis néanmoins de l'irritation dans ses prunelles alors qu'il se saisissait de mon sexe à demi dressé.

" Ce n'est pas raisonnable."

Je souris à cette phrase. Sasuke était en train de me parler de raison. Lui qui avait toujours suivi ses instincts guerriers. Nous avions été tous les deux déraisonnables par le passé. J'avouais pour ma part que c'était en grande partie dû au fait que je ne réfléchissais pas avant d'agir, me jetant dans l'action et surtout le danger sans prendre le temps d'évaluer la situation.

Mais lui, lui avait toujours été contre la raison, contre les lois. Qui avait-il de raisonnable à devenir nukenin pour venger sa famille, sans connaitre tout de leur histoire ? Qui avait-il de raisonnable de vouloir combattre Madara seul contre l'avis de son frère mourant, de son village, et de son meilleur ami prêt à tout pour l'aider ?

Je ne répondis pas alors que je mourais d'envie de le faire. Non, pas besoin de réponse. Nous savions tous les deux que la raison n'avait rien à voir dans tout cela.

" Mmmmh..."

Je ne pus m'empêcher de gémir sourdement lorsque sa bouche vint rejoindre sa main. Au final, Sasuke protestait mais s'exécutait toujours. J'aimais ce coté grognon chez lui, ça lui donnait un côté somme toute assez enfantin. Je ne pus pousser plus loin mes réflexions sur son côté revêche : sa langue experte m'accaparait de toutes parts.

Je me cambrais en arrière alors que sa main était descendue sur mes bourses pour les comprimer dans un geste sec alors qu'il m'enfonçait au plus profond de sa gorge. J'étais à la limite de ma douleur, mais le désir et le plaisir étaient là, plus proche, plus délicieux encore, ma tête me tournait... agréablement.

Il imprima de rude va et viens sur mon sexe, comme pour me faire venir rapidement. Je ne pus m'empêcher de soupirer dans mon plaisir. Même dans des instants comme celui-ci, Sasuke continuait de s'inquiéter et de n'en faire qu'à sa tête. Il préférait toujours écourter nos ébats lorsque j'étais fiévreux, parfois je lui en étais reconnaissant et parfois, comme ce matin, cela m'insupportais : j'avais envie de prendre mon temps.

Je posais une main tremblante sur l'arrière de son crâne caressant ses épis noirs, jouant quelques instants avec les mèches sombres de mes doigts.

" Sas... uke ! S'il te plait... Aaah... pas comme ça... Ngh !"

Il s'arrêta brusquement, laissant son visage au dessus de ma verge palpitante et sans un regard sur moi, il répliqua sèchement.

" Tu es trop faible."

Dieux qu'il pouvait m'exaspérer à toujours douter de mes capacités et de mes forces. Je le voulais, quel mal y avait-il à cela ?

" J'en ai envie..., haletais-je encore en proie à mon excitation.

_ Tu es trop faible, répéta-t-il aussitôt."

Devant son refus catégorique, ma tête me tourna plus vivement encore. Je sentis mes chakras tourbillonner au fond de moi, violemment, la douleur aussi, physique. Je serrais les dents, essayant de calmer ma respiration devenue erratique. Sasuke s'était redressé, la mine angoissée. Il avait dû sentir la brusque montée de chakra, il avait dû sentir le danger émaner de moi.

" Naruto...

_ Ah... Ah... Ah... Ngh !"

Je l'entendais plus. Je ne le voyais presque plus. Je n'arrivais plus à contrôler cette puissance dévastatrice. C'était différent de lorsque je devais contrôler Kyuubi, tout était différent à présent. Je luttais pour ne pas sombrer. Mes doigts pétrissaient les draps à m'en faire blanchir les phalanges. J'avais mal.

J'allais perdre, j'allais me perdre. J'allais disparaitre.

" Naruto..."

Je voyais Sasuke perdu, à genou devant le lit, les mains jointes, crispées, comme s'il était en train de prier. J'essayais de me calmer mais le ressac de haine était incessant. Il ne cessait de revenir se briser sur mes fragiles barrières. J'allais perdre, me dis-je dans un sanglot.

" Par tous les Dieux ! Que dois-je faire ? Putain !"

Oui, Sasuke s'énervait surtout contre lui même. Que devait-il faire ? Que devais-je faire pour que tout cela s'arrête. Sasuke... le seul qui arrivait à m'apaiser, à me faire sentir si bien. Et ce fut comme une illumination pour moi. Sans réfléchir je le saisis par le col et comme doté d'une force nouvelle, je le basculais sur le lit, sous moi.

" Naruto... que..."

Il le fallait. J'allais perdre sinon, je le devais pour rester dans cette réalité. Sasuke... Sans répondre à son début de question. Je fourrageais dans son cou, dégageant sa nuque de mon nez et mordis sa chair délicate. Il eut un glapissement de douleur en réponse au gout du sang dans ma bouche.

Les chakras bouillonnaient dans mes veines, j'étais puissant pour un temps, j'étais un ninja. J'écrasais ses lèvres sans aucune délicatesse, tout en lui arrachant ses vêtements devant l'urgence de la situation. Sasuke se débattait du mieux qu'il pouvait, ne comprenant pas mes actes et mon soudain accès de folie.

Je délaissais ses lèvres, pour mieux descendre sur son torse. Mes abdos comprimaient durement le sexe gonflé de Sasuke tandis que je m'occupais férocement de ses grains de chairs. Il eut des râles étouffés dans sa main, tandis que l'autre posée sur mon épaule tentait encore faiblement de me repousser.

Mais j'étais fort, j'étais puissant et Sasuke ne parvint pas à m'empêcher de prendre son sexe en bouche. Il ne parvint pas à m'empêcher de pétrir de mes mains ses hanches et sa taille parfaite, ni d'enfoncer un doigt dans son intimité.

Il se cabra violemment sous l'intrusion, son gland tapant contre le fond de ma gorge. Je déglutis et le pris entièrement en bouche alors que Sasuke se laissait aller à gémir ses deux mains posées sur ma tête. Il tressaillit à peine lorsque je lui enfonçais un deuxième doigt, élargissant son entrée. Je tentais de lui faire le moins de mal possible, sachant à quel point cela pouvait être douloureux, mais la situation présente ne me permettait pas non plus de mettre les formes et de prendre mon temps. Il fallait rapidement que je trouve ce point en lui qui... "Aaaah ! Ngh !"

Je maintenais Sasuke contre le lit alors qu'il se tortillait furieusement devant le plaisir qu'il ressentait. Je délaissais son sexe pour mieux le contempler. Ses mèches sombres lui collaient à son front moite. On aurait presque dit qu'il avait de la fièvre ainsi, les yeux plissés en deux fentes étroites, la bouche ouverte dans un cri silencieux, haletant, le visage crispé.

Je ne voyais plus que lui, le décor s'était effacé, nous n'étions même plus dans ma chambre ou sur le lit. Je m'en foutais. Je le contemplais et je ne voyais que ses cuisses largement écartées, son torse moite qui se soulevait régulièrement, son sexe palpitant.

J'avais envie de lui mais plus encore, j'avais besoins de me perdre en lui. C'était une nécessité. Je me présentais devant son entrée et le pénétrais d'un large et puissant coup de bassin. Le hurlement que poussa Sasuke résonnait encore dans mes oreilles alors que je le besognais sauvagement. Mais ses cris de douleur se transformèrent rapidement et bientôt ses bras enlacèrent ma nuque et ses reins se coordonnèrent aux miens, sa bouche gémissante se colla à mon oreille, me faisant frissonner.

A cet instant j'eu la pensée furtive que nous n'avions jamais expérimenté le sexe ainsi : moi pénétrant Sasuke. Dès le début et non sans plaisir j'avais toujours été le dominé. Toujours. Peut-être encore les traces de notre passé. Mais Sasuke avait hésité, il refusait de me faire souffrir, il ne comprenait pas que c'était la fin... ma fin. J'avais besoins de plus, de beaucoup plus.

" Aaaahaan ! Na... Uh !

Ma tête me faisait souffrir atrocement alors que je regardais d'un air absent Sasuke jouir violemment sur son ventre. Son anus se contracta dans de délicieux spasmes, m'obligeant à cesser mes mouvements, si je ne voulais pas le rejoindre et à venir m'emparer de sa bouche tentatrice. J'étais le conquérant. J'avais besoin de plus.

Je le retournais sur le ventre, me saisissant de ses hanches je l'amenais jusqu'à mes cuisses, mon sexe et m'enfonçais une nouvelle fois en lui.

" Ngh ! Arr... Naru...!"

Je ne l'écoutais pas et ses râles de plaisirs reprirent en même temps que mes mouvements puissants. Plus je pénétrais son antre chaude et humide, plus je sentais ma haine, ma folie disparaitre. Comment alors pouvais-je m'arrêter ? Comment ? Hein !

Le lit grinçait sous mes coups de butoir et je regardais Sasuke mordre rageusement les coussins pour ne pas hurler. Du bout de la langue je ramassais une larme discrète qui s'échappait du coin de son œil. Et c'est à cet instant que la vérité me fit face, devant ce visage en proie aux tourments du plaisir charnel.

C'était lui.

Ça avait toujours été lui.

Pas Neji, pas mes multiples aventures... Personne d'autre que lui.

Sasuke Uchiha.

Même ainsi, il exerçait toujours son pouvoir sur moi. Toute mon existence n'avait toujours tourné qu'autour de lui. Toujours. J'avais toujours été à lui. Aujourd'hui encore, il me permettait de vivre à la lumière. Ma lumière. J'étais conscient grâce à lui. Il repoussait mes ténèbres.

Je n'arrivais même pas à savoir quand est-ce qu'il avait pris tant d'importance pour moi. Lorsque nous étions petits, seuls tous les deux, n'osant pas nous parler mais comprenant nos douleurs réciproques. Quand, il s'interposa pour me sauver des aiguilles d'Haku ou lorsqu'à mon tour je le sauvais du serpent d'Orochimaru.

Avait-il compris cela ?, me demandais-je tout en imprimant de plus rudes va et viens. Etais-je aussi important pour lui qu'il l'était pour moi ?

Ma haine s'était retirée, ma folie me délaissait et laissait place à ma conscience, à de douloureuses réflexions. Et je le découvris enfin, les yeux clos, murmurant mon prénom comme une litanie, pétrissant les draps de ses doigts blanchis, des gémissements d'extase s'échappant de ses lèvres gonflées.

Je le sentis se contracter une nouvelle fois autour de moi et je ne pus me retenir plus longtemps. L'orgasme que je subis me coupa le souffle, brouillant ma vue quelques instants. Je plaquais ses fesses contre mes hanches alors que je le sentais également parcouru par les spasmes du plaisir. Je soufflais longuement par le nez, savourant totalement les sensations qui me traversaient.

Dans un dernier effort je me retirais de lui et me laissais tomber sur le côté pour ne pas l'écraser. Je regardais fixement l'arrière de sa tête puisqu'il me dissimulait son visage grâce à un coussin. J'attendis qu'il se remette également. Les premiers mots allaient être primordiales si je ne voulais pas finir dans un énorme Katon. Sasuke m'en voulait-il ? Moi je ne regrettais en rien ce qui venait de se passer. Certes j'aurais pu être plus doux mais...

La main tremblante de Sasuke s'éleva dans les airs pour venir se poser sur mon ventre et malgré sa moiteur son contact était agréable. Je sentis des picotements me parcourir la nuque, le torse pour venir s'achever sur ma taille et mes hanches. Sasuke traçait de petits cercles de ses doigts, comme s'il se concentrait à quelque chose.

" Ton chakra semble s'être apaisé à présent, murmura-t-il d'une voix cassée."

J'eu un sursaut surpris. Pas de reproche ou de colère dans sa voix, seulement, encore et toujours cette inquiétude, ce soulagement de me savoir là. Je l'obligeais à se retourner vers moi, il se laissa faire fatigué sans doute et je me pelotonnais contre son torse, enserrant sa taille de mes bras.

Lorsque je sentis qu'il me rendait mon étreinte, et sa main caressant mes cheveux, je ne pus m'empêcher de souffler.

" Désolé d'avoir été violent...

_ Cesse de t'en vouloir, répliqua-t-il, j'ai aimé."

Bon sang ! Ce type... Me laissera-t-il donc tout passé ? Et après on disait que c'était moi le ninja imprévisible. Sasuke m'égalait, me surpassait même. Une autre pensée me traversa.

" Sas'ke... J'ai peur.

_ ... Moi aussi Naruto. Moi aussi..."

* * *

**Notes de Mimosa : **_Quel talent ! Quel talent ! Je suis toujours aussi subjuguée lorsque je lis tes textes... tu as un talent fou à décrire l'action, rendre les choses vivantes et captivantes. C'est avec un plaisir non feint que je me plonge dans ce chapitre. _

_Au début je suis là à me demander ce que peut bien avoir Naruto, puis mon esprit se laisser aller ailleurs, sur la relation entre les deux garçons. Car finalement après réflexion tu n'as fait que nous embrouiller un peu plus. Je suis toujours autant dans __l'expectative car je n'en sais toujours pas plus sur ce mal qui ronge Naruto, mais ce chapitre était si beau, si bien écris, si intense. Et je ne t'en veux même pas de faire de Sasuke le uke (et tu sais que je suis chiante dessus). Tu rends Sasuke plus humain, sensible, accessible... c'est super ! _

_C'est génial ! J'adore ! Je ne regrette pas l'attente ! Je suis de plus en plus fan ! Vivement la suite !_

_Bon courage pour Finder et Le Tourment des âmes. _

_**Remarques de l'auteur :** Je vous JURE que je suis en train de travailler ViewFinder, mais l'été, le travail, le soleil... la plage que voulez-vous ! Aaaah Akihito et Asami... Bientôt bientôt._

_Sinon pour la suite de Naruto (qui soit dit en passant n'est toujours pas entamée) vous aurez droit à un pov Sasuke (je l'aime bien ce petit ténébreux moi !) et une grande avancée dans l'histoire parce que je le sais bien, vous ADOREZ le sussssppeeeennnnse... Niark !_

_Allez ! A vous les studios !  
_


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes : **_ATTENTION GROS SPOIL ! pour lire ce chapitre et pour bien le comprendre vous devez lire les trois premier chapitres du tome 58 (les chapitres 549-550-551) Désolée pour ceux qui n'aiment pas le spoil quand on suit les scans sur Internet mais bon pas le choix et l'occasion était trop bonne. Deux sites pour ceux qui ne saurait pas où chercher : __Captainaru__to__ et Animestory.__ Fais gaffe à toi __Zafyra's__ !_

_Hathor2__ : Pour les deux suggestions sur ce qu'a Naruto, c'est ni que Kyuubi veut sortir et ni que le démon meurt... Cherche encore ! Je me permets de jouer au "tu brûles, tu gèles" parce que je sens que vous êtes en train de devenir dingues !_

_Elodiedalton__ : t'inquiète j'ai compris ce que tu voulais dire par relation "vraiment réaliste"..._

_Ariane57__ : C'est sûr qu'on fait avec les bugs mais bon c'est vraiment casse c***, désolée si tu attendais une présence importante de Gaara dans ce chapitre ce n'est pas le cas... m'enfin il est là quand même._

_Bonne lecture à tout le monde_

* * *

**Ninjas**

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

_POV Sasuke_

Comment fait-il pour être si fort ? Je le regarde, et je ne vois en lui que puissance malgré son état. Il est là, il se tient debout, droit, essayant de lutter pour ne pas sombrer. Je ne peux empêcher mon regard de le sonder, mes yeux ne se détachent pas de sa silhouette tremblante. Pour tous les autres il pourrait paraître fragile mais moi, je n'ai jamais été aussi fier de lui qu'en cet instant.

Quoi qu'on en dise, malgré tous ce que les gens ont pensés de nous, j'ai toujours estimé Naruto, bien plus que n'importe qui d'autre, tout comme mon frère d'ailleurs. Les deux personnes les plus importantes de ma vie. J'en ai perdu un. Aujourd'hui il ne me reste plus que lui. Je ferais tout pour qu'il reste.

Tout.

J'avais conscience des mauvais choix qui avaient guidé ma vie, j'étais conscient que j'aurais pu sauver Itachi, que j'aurais pu tout changer si j'étais resté. Je le savais. Je pensais que vivre aux côté d'un Naruto souffrant m'avait fait réaliser cela. Je le savais avant bien sûr mais savoir que je pouvais le perdre n'importe quand et être maintenu dans l'ignorance... j'avais l'impression de ressentir ce qu'il avait vécu à mon départ. De lui courir après, de voir seulement son dos.

De le ramener.

En avais-je la force ?

C'est la question que je me posais. Etais-je seulement capable du dixième de ce que Naruto avait fait pour moi ? Je le soutenais mais parfois j'avais l'impression d'être tellement impuissant. J'étais le spectateur de sa chute.

J'aurais voulu qu'il m'explique.

Mais comment forcer Naruto à se faire aider ?

Sur ce point là, mon frère et lui se ressemblait énormément. Des solitaires dans l'âme au sens du sacrifice démesuré. Ils étaient incapables de demander de l'aide ou plutôt ils n'arrivaient pas à se dire qu'ils pouvaient mettre des personnes en danger pour eux. Naruto voulait-il donc finir en martyr tout comme Lui.

Je le haïssais pour cela.

Mais en même temps je le comprenais que trop. Rien ne m'avait détourné de ma voie j'avais agi seul à la recherche du pouvoir, à la recherche de ma vengeance. Et j'en avais subi de lourdes conséquences. J'avais appris de mes erreurs : Itachi était mort de ma main... deux fois.

_Flash back_

Je n'aurais jamais cru cela possible, si je n'avais pas eu Orochimaru pour maitre. Mais voir Itachi et Naruto marcher côte à côte était une vision assez... surprenante surtout que Itachi était sensé être mort, tué de ma propre main. Ils semblaient s'entendre assez bien.

Pour une fois Suigetsu à mes côtés ne fit aucun commentaire. Lui aussi avait vu comment mon frère, Naruto et le jinchuuriki de Hachibi venaient de se débarrasser de Nagato. Les techniques du porteur du Rinnnegan étaient superbes et dangereusement mortelles mais elles n'avaient pas su résister face à l'écrasante puissance des attaques combinées du trio : Le Fuuton RasenShuriken de Naruto sous une forme étincelante que je ne lui connaissais pas, le Yasaka's Magatama d'Itachi et la Bombe du Bijuu de Killerbee. Ils avaient eu raison de l'Attraction Céleste.

Impressionnant.

Alors que j'essayais d'assimiler ses nouvelles techniques dans ma mémoire pour dans le futur savoir comment les contrer, je repérais la présence de Kabuto à peu près au même instant qu'eux. Ce fut à ce moment que tout fut clair dans mon esprit. L'Edo Tensei ! La technique de résurrection favorite du serpent psychopathe.

Je serrais les dents sous la rage qui menaçait de jaillir hors de moi. Je sentis plus que je ne vis, Suigetsu me jeter un coup d'œil en biais, peu sûr de mes réactions. Je l'ignorais.

Madara... ce traitre. Comment avait-il osé faire cela à mon frère ? J'avais enterré son corps moi même, lui donnant une sépulture décente et lui... avait osé troubler son repos. Mon frère méritait la paix et Kabuto n'aurait jamais initié cette technique sans l'accord de Madara

Je serrais les poings à m'en faire blanchir les phalanges et me jetais à leurs trousses alors qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans la forêt. Il allait payer, ce rat.

" Suigetsu, rejoins les forces de Konoha, trouve Sakura et explique lui la situation, l'Edo Tensei sera bientôt rompu.

_ L'épée de Kisame est juste là...

_ Plus tard et ôte-moi ce manteau avant de te faire étriper.

_ Mais...

_ Va."

Son visage s'était fermé, il n'approuvait pas ma décision mais qu'importe, je n'avais pas le temps de me préoccuper de son égo. Je m'en voulais déjà assez de ne pas avoir tué Kabuto lorsque j'en avais eu l'occasion. Madara s'était bien gardé de me signaler sa présence dans l'Akastuki.

Je fronçais les sourcils alors que Killerbee s'éclipsait à son tour, sans doute pour rejoindre le front, ou des ninjas en difficultés. Tant mieux, je n'avais pas apprécié de me faire rouler par lui et son stupide tentacule. Il était fort et le savoir ailleurs m'arrangeait. J'augmentais ma vitesse essayant de ne pas me faire semer par Naruto et Itachi.

Kabuto n'était pas loin et le corps de la kunoichi nous le confirma. Ma gorge se serra involontairement lorsque Naruto se pencha sur le corps inanimé d'Anko. Mon frère sembla comme lui dire quelque chose et Naruto se détacha du cadavre le visage pâle mais de nouveau prêt au combat. Kabuto était là.

Je ne fus même pas étonné par son apparence. Depuis le temps, le maitre et le disciple avait cessé de me surprendre. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas de Naruto qui lui envoya une volée d'insulte sous le regard dubitatif d'Itachi. Sa cape et son visage de serpent semblaient être le centre de ses piques. Trop occupé à insulter le nukenin, il ne vit pas arriver l'attaque. Mais moi si.

Ce qui me sidéra, c'est que je ne réfléchis même pas et m'interposais le temps d'un souffle. Naruto n'eut même pas le temps d'être surpris que j'engageais immédiatement le combat. La lame de Kusanagi résonna contre l'acier de son sabre court.

Kabuto était fort mais Naruto vint rapidement me rejoindre. J'aurais pu le poignarder dans le dos, cet idiot, mais il était là, me faisait confiance, comme toujours. J'en profitais pour reprendre mon souffle. Itachi vint à moi et je compris à son regard qu'il devait avoir quelque chose sur le cœur.

" Ne te lèves pas contre Konoha.

_ Nii-san..., tentais-je en rengainant mon katana.

_ Sasuke, le cercle de haine dans lequel tu t'es enfermé doit cesser.

_ Ils..."

Pourquoi ne comprenait-il pas ? Pourquoi devait-il mourir, pourquoi le clan. Le sacrifice encore et toujours. Je n'arrivais pas à lui pardonner, de m'avoir laissé. A cet instant je le détestais autant que je l'aimais.

" Sasuke, me coupa-t-il d'une voix lasse, arrêtes de chercher des responsables. Le conseil, le Sandaime, le village... tout cela n'a pas réellement d'importance. Je...

_ Ils ont pris ta vie ! Tu es mort à cause d'eux !"

Je commençais à m'emporter et ce n'était jamais bon. Itachi me rappela à l'ordre d'un claquement sec de la langue avant de me contredire d'une voix douce.

" Non c'est faux. C'est toi qui m'a tué tu ne te souviens pas ?

_ Nii-san..."

J'étais au bord des larmes. Mon corps tout entier trembla. Il avait raison. J'étais son assassin. _Un meurtrier. _Itachi s'empressa de poursuivre me faisant relever la tête sur lui.

" Je ne t'en veux pas petit frère. Après tout c'était mon choix. Ma décision. Cela devait se passer ainsi pour que tu ais la force de vaincre Madara. Et toi tu le rejoins ? Ma mort ne m'a jamais semblé aussi vaine qu'en cet instant.

_ Tu es égoïste, tu me demandes d'être le seul qui reste ? Le dernier de notre clan. Tu m'as obligé à te tuer, dis-je d'un ton de reproche.

_ Oui... je suis désolé. J'aurais pu choisir un autre chemin. Mais ne sommes nous pas des ninjas ? Il fallait que tu deviennes fort, plus fort et...

_ Et tu n'as pas pensé quand restant à Konoha nous aurions pu devenir plus fort à deux."

Seul le silence fit face à ma déclaration. Itachi me regardait mortifié. Il ne répondit pas, il se contentait de me regarder avec un air désolé sur le visage. Je l'avais presque oublié, ce mot. Si important. Ninja. Nous étions des ninjas. La vie familiale, l'amour, la haine, ses sentiments au final n'avaient pas leurs importances. J'étais un ninja. Je l'avais oublié. Ne pas pleurer... surtout.

" C'est la triste réalité, murmura Itachi en reportant son regard sur le combat qui se rapprochait."

Je suivis son regard et admira pendant quelques instants Naruto. Il avait bien changé. Il était un éclair jaune. Magnifique. Je me perdais à contempler sa danse tournoyante alors qu'il se contentait pour le moment de taijustu. La voix grave de mon frère interrompit ma contemplation.

" Lorsque Kabuto mourra, l'Edo Tensei sera rompu."

La cruelle réalité me frappa de plein fouet. Je voulus la retenir mais ma voix trembla quand même.

" Nii-san...

_ Je sais ce que tu vas dire petit frère. Mais je ne suis pas le seul à avoir été ressuscité. Des ninjas de valeur sont en ce moment même en train de se faire tuer par des guerriers qui ne devraient pas être là. Sasuke laisse nous reposer en paix. Les morts n'ont pas leur place en ce monde.

_ Je...

_ Naruto ne tuera pas Kabuto petit frère, il attend que tu te décides, dis Itachi un sourire doux collé aux lèvres."

Il avait pris sa décision. Et comme il me le disait, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de lui refuser cela. Je ne pouvais pas le retenir ici. C'était son choix. Le devoir. Rien de ce que j'aurais dit ne le ferait changer d'avis. J'étais un ninja tout comme lui.

Vif comme l'éclair je dégainais une nouvelle fois Kusanagi et sans quitter des yeux le visage serein d'Itachi je balançais mon sabre sur Kabuto. L'homme aux cheveux gris trop occupé à combattre Naruto ne vit pas arriver le magnifique sabre sur lui à pleine vitesse.

La lame siffla dans les airs et perfora le corps du nukenin qui fut projeté à plusieurs mètres de là sous la violence du lancer. Mais je ne le regardais pas. Mes yeux noirs sondaient attentivement les prunelles gris sombres en face de moi essayant de déceler la moindre trace de douleur. Mais rien, Itachi souriait tout en se décomposant lentement, son regard me couvant tendrement.

L'Edo Tensei prenait fin en même temps que la vie de Kabuto. Les cendres de son corps se firent emporter dans le vent et alors que j'observais la dernière parcelle de celui qui fut mon frère disparaitre, retentissaient encore à mes oreilles ses derniers mots.

" Merci... Petit frère."

_Fin du flash back_

Trop pris dans mes souvenirs, je ne sentis pas de suite Naruto faiblir. Il n'était pas infaillible comme tout le monde semblait le croire et je réussis à me reprendre à temps pour l'empêcher de tomber au sol alors qu'il faisait un malaise.

Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour ouvrir à nouveau les yeux. Au creux de mes bras, protégé du regard des autres, je l'entendis prendre une respiration tremblante. Au bout d'un moment, je le rétablissais sur ses pieds. Trop d'émotions fortes.

Je tournais mon regard à nouveau sur celui qui se balançait dans le lit d'hôpital : Killerbee... Comment le fier et puissant ninja que j'avais affronté pouvait se retrouver dans un tel état ? C'était à ne rien y comprendre. Même si ses perfusions le nourrissaient, il était d'une pâleur extrême, ses pupilles voyageaient de droite à gauche à une vitesse surhumaine tandis qu'il semblait comme murmurer des choses incompréhensible de manière rageuse, mais aucun son ne sortant de sa bouche.

Lorsque Naruto s'approcha à nouveau de lui et posa sa main sur son épaule, son mouvement de balancier cessa tout à coup. Toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce se tendirent en retenant leurs respirations, attendant un signe, un miracle, n'importe quoi. Mais rien ne se produisit, une fois qu'il retira sa main, Killerbee reprit ses mouvements désordonnés.

Tous dans la pièce attendaient un mot, un geste, quelque chose qui explique pourquoi Naruto tenait absolument à voir l'Abeille Tueuse. Mais il ne se décidait pas à parler et gardait obstinément la bouche fermée, le visage décomposé. Puis La Godaime se décida à rompre le silence.

" Naruto je sais que tu voulais poser des questions à Killerbee, commença l'Hokage, apparemment il n'est plus en état pour te répondre."

Bien analysé vieille folle, eus-je envie de lui répondre. Mais là n'était pas le moment de faire de l'ironie surtout que Naruto ne semblait même pas l'avoir entendu.

" Naruto, que se passe-t-il ?, tenta à nouveau la Godaime."

Il se contenta simplement de garder le silence et fixant son ancien sensei. Je suis sûr qu'il ne s'attendait pas à le voir ainsi : si désarmé, si... au bord de la folie. C'est alors que Gaara s'avança, la mine sombre.

Son visage et ses vêtements étaient couverts de poussières et tout comme Shikamaru à ses côtés, il semblait mort de fatigue. Il était rare de voir autant d'émotions transparaître sur ce visage de glace.

" Naruto, mon frère...

_ Sensei devait avoir les réponses..."

Naruto l'avait coupé, la voix chevrotante et Gaara fit silence, le laissant poursuivre, voulant savoir comme nous tous. Naruto semblait prêt à se briser au moindre choc et je résistais tant bien que mal à mon envie de le serrer contre moi et de lui murmurer que tout irait bien.

" Il devait trouver la solution."

Sa voix était faible, il était au bord des larmes.

" Ça l'a rattrapé. Tout est perdu à présent..., sanglota-t-il franchement à présent, tout."

Avant que quiconque n'ait pu initier un mouvement dans la salle, Naruto se retrouva à nouveau contre mon torse. Mes bras entourèrent sa taille fine et son front brulant de fièvre se posa contre mon cou. Il semblait si fragile à cet instant, agrippé comme cela.

D'un regard je dissuadais Sakura d'approcher. Naruto essayait laborieusement de se reprendre et au bout de quelques minutes, il s'écarta de moi, se tournant à nouveau sur Killerbee. Il semblait avoir pris une décision.

" Il est temps."

Il annonça cela d'une voix fataliste, comme l'espoir qui l'avait maintenu avec nous venait de disparaître à jamais. Il ne nous regarda pas, se contentant de caresser doucement le bras de son sensei.

" Je dois partir."

Une affirmation. Je me tendis comme toux ceux de la salle. Que voulait-il donc dire ? Partir ? Dans son état ? Pour aller où ? Je m'approchais de lui, avec la ferme intention d'avoir des réponses. Son ton ne me plaisait pas. Je le connaissais et Naruto ne changerait pas d'avis lorsqu'il utilisait cette voix. Il était décidé et Naruto ne me laissa pas le temps de l'interrompre. Il poursuivit d'une voix cassée.

" Je dois rejoindre les miens."

Puis il s'enferma dans le silence, malgré les cris de Tsunade et de son élève, malgré le regard perçant du Kazekage, malgré tous ceux qui le soutenaient, malgré ma main sur son épaule, il ne parla plus.

" Naruto ! Qu'est ce que cela signifie !, cria l'Hokage hors d'elle."

Elle avait peur tout comme moi mais je l'empêchais de secouer Naruto comme un prunier, cela ne l'aurait rendu que plus malade.

Le brouhaha incessant finit par se tarir alors que tout ce temps je n'avais pas quitté sa nuque du regard. Je le sentais agiter par les spasmes. Il devait se retenir d'éclater misérablement en sanglot devant tout ce monde. Il était brûlant. Un murmure me parvint alors.

" Ramène-moi."

Je savais qu'il ne s'adressait qu'à moi. Il n'utilisait cette voix que pour moi. Je m'approchais et le soulevais comme je l'aurais fait d'une mariée. Naruto enlaça mon cou de ses bras et se souda à mon torse, dissimulant son visage aux yeux de tous, dans ma poitrine.

Dents serrées et l'œil noir, Tsunade me signifia son accord et je quittais rapidement l'hôpital après un dernier regard que je voulus... rassurant à Gaara. Lorsque je déposais Naruto à terre, il mit quelques secondes à se rétablir sur le sol, puis sans un regard pour moi, il s'éclipsa dans sa chambre. Je le laissais faire. Il avait besoin d'être seul.

Je savais que l'état de Killerbee n'était pas ce à quoi il s'était attendu. Je savais ce que c'était de perdre tout espoir, la mince chance qu'il nous restait. Je m'assis lentement dans le canapé, en proie à mes propres réflexions. Naruto n'avait que peu parlé dans la chambre d'hôpital mais malgré cela, trois phrases avaient retenus mon attention.

_"Tout est perdu à présent"_

_"Je dois partir"_

_"Je dois rejoindre les miens"_

Trois petites phrases qui serraient mon cœur d'angoisse. Surtout la première qui en réalité parlait sans doute de son avenir s'il ne mettait pas en pratique les deux phrases suivantes. La seconde phrase me rassurait déjà un peu plus même si dans le 'je' Naruto ne se voyait pas avec moi, mais qu'importe je le suivrais, et je savais déjà qu'il ne le refuserait pas.

La dernière phrase par contre était celle qui, pour moi, soulevait le plus d'interrogations. "Les miens." Que voulait-il donc dire par cela ? Naruto n'était-il pas orphelin ? Son affiliation avait été bien sûr révélée à la fin de la Grande Guerre et était connue de tous. Et c'est pourquoi tout le monde savait que Naruto Uzumaki-Namizake n'avait aucune famille, proche ou lointaine... vivante en tout cas.

* * *

**Notes de Mimosa : **_J'ai bien ce chapitre et en particulier le dialogue entre Sasuke et Itachi… c'est vraiment génial. Sinon j'attends la suite avec impatience._

_Peace_

_Mimosa_

_**Remarques de l'auteur : **Désolée pour le spoil ! mais vous comprendrez que remettre Itachi en toute légalité dans ma fic était trop beau ! __N'hésitez pas à laisser une chtite review si ça vous a plu, le prochain chapitre sera un POV Naruto ! A plus !_


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes ****: **_Eh bien ! Moi qui pensais que c'était un chapitre qui allait plaire... j'ai eu que peu de reviews. j'avoue être assez déçu, j'ai l'impression que ça ne vous intéresse pas ou plus mais bref, ça ne change en rien ma motivation sur l'histoire. __En tout cas c'est un chapitre plus court que d'habitude mais arrivé plus rapidement tout en sachant la bonne nouvelle, j'ai déjà commencé à écrire le chapitre 11. (Ouais ! haut les coeurs !) J'avoue que ce n'est pas des mes habitudes d'être aussi motivée. Normalement je poste un chapitre et je prends une semaine de vacances comme si le travail m'avait harassé, mais là non : à peine envoyé à Mim' pour la correction me voila déjà sur l'écriture. Fascinant._

_J'annonce dès maintenant que le chapitre 11 sera un Pov Shikamaru et j'avoue déjà galéré à l'écrire. L'objectivité que fait preuve ce personnage est difficile à retranscire dans un texte. Bref, je m'amuse comme une folle._

_Ariane 57 : __Je ne répondrais pas à tes questions, normalement tu auras toutes tes réponses dans les deux prochains chapitres. Je dis bien normalement car s'il me pète une autre idée, je te le dis d'avance, vous êtes pas prêt de savoir. Un peu de gaara ici et dans le prochain chapitre. j'adore ce perso, trop simple à écrire tellement il parle peu. (Ps : toujours rien de mon côté)_

_Hathor2 : Merci des tes reviews... à chaque chapitre. Merci ça fait plaise !  
_

* * *

**Ninjas**

* * *

**Chapitre****10**

Je n'avais plus le temps. J'avais attendu la venue de Killerbee avec impatience et espoir mais à présent, j'étais seul. Je ne devais compter que sur moi-même comme je l'avais toujours fait. A peine Sasuke me déposa sur le sol de mon entrée que je partis m'enfermer dans ma chambre, j'avais besoin de réfléchir à la suite.

Il ne chercha pas à me rejoindre et je l'en remerciais pour cela. Je n'avais pas le cœur de répondre à ses questions. Pas la motivation. J'avais déjà du mal à ne pas baisser les bras alors je n'étais absolument pas prêt à rassurer quelqu'un.

Killerbee ne pouvait pas m'aider, il était lui-même dépassé par la situation. Son pouvoir l'avait submergé.

J'étais tout à mes pensées alors que je préparais en vitesse un sac de voyage. J'allais devoir partir et le plus tôt serait le mieux, je n'avais que trop attendu. Je réfléchissais déjà à la façon de sortir incognito du village. Ça n'allait pas être une chose aisée : tromper la surveillance de Sasuke, se dissimuler aux yeux des gardes et des ninjas du village... disparaître. S'éloigner assez longtemps pour que l'on découvre mon absence trop tard. Je montais tout un tas de scénario dans ma tête et tous me demandaient une utilisation de mon chakra.

Je pestais contre le mauvais sort qui semblait s'acharner contre moi.

Le côté positif dans tout cela c'était que l'état de mon ancien sensei semblait m'avoir redonné des forces, le courage de ne pas sombrer à mon tour. Je me sentais à nouveau plein d'énergie mais je savais que fatalement cela ne serait que de courte durée. Mais qu'importe.

J'eus la réflexion que j'oscillais dangereusement entre désespoir et montée d'adrénaline. J'avais l'impression qu'une douce folie s'emparait de moi.

Je finis mon sac que je balançais négligemment sous le lit puis je m'assis sur celui-ci et attendis le soir.

Je ne me rendis même pas compte que je m'étais endormi. La nuit était déjà tombée lorsque je me réveillais. J'eus un sourire lorsque je constatais que Sasuke m'avait rejoint, m'enlaçant fortement entre ses bras et nous recouvrant d'une couverture. Il avait niché son visage dans mon cou et sa respiration chaude me fila d'agréables frissons dans tout mon corps.

Je me morigéna : je ne devais pas me laisser aller et la présence de Sasuke ne devait pas m'empêcher à poursuivre le but que je m'étais fixé. Je contemplais un instant ses traits parfaits éclairés par la faible luminosité lunaire. Il était si beau, si... serein lorsqu'il dormait.

Je ne pouvais pas bouger, Sasuke avait le sommeil léger et le moindre mouvement m'aurait inévitablement trahi. Je forçais ma respiration à rester calme et posée et j'effectuais la technique de substitution. Ce fut mon clone que se retrouva dans les bras de mon ancien coéquipier, sans même un froissement de drap. Je m'étais endormi tout habillé, je récupérais seulement mon sac et me figeai dans le tableau de moi et de Sasuke enlacés dans le lit.

J'eus un pincement au cœur. Ça aurait été mentir que de dire que je partais sans un regard en arrière. Je ne regrettais pas mon choix mais j'avais du mal à ne pas tout révéler à Sasuke, j'avais du mal à le laisser derrière moi alors que nous venions tout juste de nous retrouver.

Mais j'avais pris mes résolutions et avant d'être affaibli par la vision du couple endormi, je tournais les talons et sortis rapidement de mon appartement. Il était un ninja et à présent sa mission différait de la mienne. Il devait rester, pour le bien du village.

Konoha était endormie, les rues étaient désertes mais je savais que cela pouvait être trompeur. Des shinobis aussi transparents que l'air lui-même pouvaient parfaitement être là, aux aguets. Mais je ne croisais personne, je ne décelais aucuns chakras, rien, comme si...

On m'avait laissé partir...

Cette pensée se faisait de plus en plus présente dans mon esprit alors que je continuais à avancer dans la nuit. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne une certitude. Une fois les portes du village dépassées, je me retournais et fis mine de patienter.

Au bout d'un moment alors que rien ne venait, je soupirais de lassitude.

" Shikamaru...

_ Pfff... galère, répondit immédiatement le Nara en se découvrant."

J'eus la surprise de constater qu'il n'était pas seul. La silhouette de Gaara se découpa derrière lui, ses cheveux de feu volant dans la brise nocturne. Le Kazekage semblait être assez énervé même si sa face restait stoïque, je le savais habité d'une colère noire.

" Naruto.

_ Gaara, répliquai-je sur le même ton."

Shikamaru s'interposa lentement comme s'il n'aimait pas nous voir nous affronter du regard. Il leva nonchalamment les mains en signe d'apaisement et se tourna vers moi.

" Tsunade-sama savait bien que tu te déciderais à partir un jour ou l'autre, elle pensait simplement que tu prendrais ton temps. Mais je me suis douté que tu allais partir aujourd'hui, tu n'as jamais été patient après tout."

Il débitait cela avec une lenteur exaspérante. Il était trois heures du matin et il devait encore être en train de finir sa nuit. Il avait même la tête penchée sur le côté comme s'il n'avait pas la force de la maintenir droite.

" J'ai un peu réfléchi à tout ça, enfin je veux dire, continua Shikamaru en voyant mon air surpris, je veux dire que je pense qu'il faut que tu partes.

_... je vois.

_ J'en ai parlé à Tsunade. Je l'ai convaincu que même sous la torture tu ne dirais pas ce qu'il t'arrive et que ça serait te porter préjudice de te maintenir au village alors que la solution semble ailleurs.

_ Sûr, dis-je simplement.

_ Elle a été difficile à convaincre, tu es son petit protégé après tout."

Je levais les yeux au ciel alors qu'il reprenait. Où voulait-il donc en venir ? Ne pouvait-il pas dire les choses simplement sans tous ses détours alambiqués ?

" Bref, tout ça pour dire qu'elle accepte de te laisser partir.

_ Vraiment ?"

Je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Dans mon état, après ce qu'il était arrivé à Killerbee, elle me laissait tout simplement... partir. Ça semblait louche. Mon visage se tordit dans une moue sceptique alors que je fixais Shikamaru, dubitatif.

" Oui. Enfin... à une seule condition.

_ J'en étais sûr, ça n'aurait pas pu être aussi simple.

_ Qu'est ce que tu crois ? On tient à toi, répliqua Shikamaru avec un mini sourire.

_ Pfff... ringard. Viens en au fait.

_ Il t'accompagnera, fit Shikamaru en pointant du doigt la personne derrière lui."

Je sursautais surpris.

" Gaara ?

_ Non pas Gaara, me contredit une voix que je connaissais bien, moi."

Sasuke apparut à son tour, passant les portes du village de sa démarche je m'en foutiste, sac sur les épaules, ses mains dans ses poches. Sa peau blafarde semblait comme briller sous l'éclat lunaire et je ne pus m'empêcher d'admirer la beauté froide de mon ancien équipier.

Il marcha lentement jusqu'à moi, un léger rictus hautain inscrit sur ses lèvres l'air de dire "je t'ai bien eu... encore une fois". Je fronçais le nez de mécontentement : Dieu, qu'il pouvait m'énerver parfois. Il se plaça tout contre moi et me glissa à l'oreille.

" Attends toi à passer le reste de ton existence attaché aux montants de ton lit, si jamais il te venait l'idée de refuser."

Je palis instantanément et pris à peine le temps de réfléchir. J'aimais mon lit... mais pas à ce point là, surtout avec un Sasuke vengeur prêt à me faire subir mille douces tortures. Je grognais un "d'accord" du bout des lèvres tout en tentant d'ignorer le sourire large et satisfait de l'Uchiha. Shikamaru se contenta de hausser les épaules.

" Bah... bonne route alors.

_ Hn.

_Ouais merci, répondis-je en jetant un coup d'œil noir à Sasuke et ses monosyllabes irritantes."

C'est alors que Gaara se décida enfin à s'approcher. Il vint jusqu'à moi et nous nous serrâmes l'avant bras dans une accolade fraternelle. Il ne dit rien, il se contenta de me regarder.

De toute manière le message était passé. Je parlais couramment le Gaararien et je savais que ce qu'il voulait dire n'avait pas besoin de mot. Il finit par me relâcher et darda son regard turquoise sur Sasuke.

" Prends soin de lui."

La voix était glaciale et en retour le regard de Sasuke fut réfrigérant. Ils s'admirèrent pendant quelques secondes avant que je me décide à les séparer. Je saluais Shikamaru de la main et après un dernier regard rassurant à mon frère de cœur et je saisis Sasuke par le bras pour le tirer à ma suite. Il daigna enfin lâcher du regard le Kazekage et me suivit. J'eus un dernier coup d'œil en arrière jusqu'à ce que les deux hommes disparaissent au détour du sentier. Konoha était derrière nous. J'eus un pincement au cœur.

" Tu devrais désactiver ton clone."

La voix monocorde de Sasuke me sortit de mes obscures pensées. C'est vrai que je l'avais oublié ce clone qui devait dormir paisiblement dans mon lit... ou pas : il avait du sentir Sasuke partir après tout.

Et je le désactivais.

Immédiatement tout me revint en mémoire.

La manière dont il se coucha aux côtés de Sasuke endormi. La façon dont Sasuke se réveilla en sursaut lorsque la main de Shikamaru se posa sur son épaule pour le secouer, dont il regarda mon clone avec une profonde colère inscrite dans ses prunelles sombres, comprenant immédiatement ma fuite.

Le clone n'avait rien dit à ce moment, préférant se taire et observer plutôt que se faire détruire. Sasuke s'était préparé rapidement alors que Shikamaru quittait la chambre, aucun mots n'avaient été échangé entre ses deux là. Rien.

La seule phrase que dit Sasuke fut un " Tu me payeras le fait de fuir sans me prévenir, Dobe", adressé au clone mortifié dans les draps. Et il s'était évanoui dans la nuit.

Une fois le clone dissipé, je me tournais vers Sasuke qui marchait légèrement devant moi. Je sentais sa colère comme une aura qui l'entourait, que pouvais-je bien lui dire ? Que j'étais désolé ? Je ne l'étais pas. Mais alors vraiment pas. Je devais partir avec ou sans lui. J'avais préféré sans, uniquement parce que je ne voulais pas le mettre en danger. Qui savait quel mal je pouvais faire à présent ? Bien sûr que j'aurais voulu qu'il m'accompagne si tout allait bien, mais ce n'était pas le cas et tout allait mal.

Je commençais d'une voix gênée : je n'avais jamais été doué pour ce genre de chose.

" Sasuke...

_ Ne dit rien Naruto, tu m'agaces, maugréa Sasuke sans se retourner.

_ Ah ? Bah tu m'en vois désolé, répliquai-je d'une voix aigre.

_ Désolé ? Désolé d'être parti sans me prévenir peut-être ?, répliqua Sasuke aussi sec.

_ Quoi !, m'insurgeai-je immédiatement, pourquoi je devrais être désolé ? C'est ma vie il me semble !"

J'avais crié, hors de moi. De quoi ce mêlait-il ? On se reparlait depuis à peine deux mois et voilà qu'il voulait gérer ma vie. Il s'était arrêté de marcher et s'était retourné sur moi, me regardant de cet air hautain et froid qui caractérisait tous ceux de son nom. C'était à ces instants que j'avais envie de lui crever les yeux pour qu'il ne me regarde plus avec cet air suffisant.

" Je cherche à te protéger rien de plus !

_ Je peux très bien le faire seul !, m'entêtai-je comme un enfant.

_ Non tu ne peux pas ! Tu as besoin d'aide Naruto ! Pourquoi n'arrives-tu pas à concevoir quelque chose de si basique !"

Il me prenait pour un con, encore. Il m'insupportait dans ses moments, lorsqu'il croyait tout savoir, tout m'apprendre.

" Et toi ! Tu étais désolé peut-être !, criai-je sortant de mes gonds, lorsque tu es parti sans un mot, sans un regard sans une PUTAIN de phrase pour ta PUTAIN de vengeance ! Tu étais désolé de me laisser à moitié mort à la vallée de la fin ! De m'avoir humilié, blessé ensuite à chacune de nos rencontres ! ETAIS-TU DESOLE ? Hein ! Connard !

_ Naruto...

_ Tu étais seul ! Tout comme moi ! M'as-tu demandé de l'aide peut-être ? NON ! TU m'as laissé seul derrière ! Tu nous as tous abandonné, MOI plus que quiconque !

_ Je vous aurais mis en danger si..., tenta Sasuke"

Mais s'était sans compter la rage que j'avais besoin de déverser. Mes énergies, mes chakras tourbillonnaient en moi dans une folie destructrice mais j'en avais cure. Ce qui se déroulait là était plus important, j'avais attendu ce moment depuis des années. J'agitais les bras en tout sens ayant trouvé un regain d'énergie dans cette dispute et Sasuke me regardait m'agiter avec les yeux écarquillés.

" TA GUEULE FOUTU BATARD ! Nous étions amis, bordel ! AMIS ! Connais-tu le sens que ce mot implique !"

A mon tour de te prendre pour un débile. Ami, un mot basique mais on était jamais sûr avec les Uchiha si ils le comprenaient bien.

" Oui...

_ VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE !

_ Je suis désolé Naruto."

C'était la première fois...

" C'est la première fois que tu le dis, murmurai-je en me calmant du même coup.

_ C'est la première fois que je me rends réellement compte du mal que je t'ai fait. Que je me suis fait. J'aurais dû accepter votre aide, ton aide mais les choses ne se sont pas passées ainsi. Aujourd'hui on est en train de vivre une situation quasi identique. Et je ne veux pas faire les même erreurs. Je veux t'aider, avec ou sans ton consentement. "

Depuis quand parlait-il autant, me dis-je alors que j'observais la mine soucieuse de Sasuke ? Depuis combien de temps ne nous étions nous pas engueulé ? J'avais l'impression que cela faisait une éternité. Et bordel, ça faisait du bien : une partie de l'abcès avait éclaté.

Éclaté... c'était le mot.

C'était exactement ce que je ressentis avec mon chakra, je le sentis enflé, enflé. J'en eus le souffle coupé. A présent que mon excitation était retombée, je le sentais parfaitement bien, cette énergie dévastatrice qui me fit vaciller sur mes appuis.

Ma respiration se fit lourde et erratique. Ma vision se brouilla et en quelques secondes je ne distinguais même plus les traits de Sasuke. Je l'entendais m'appeler mais d'une voix si faible, si éteinte que je croyais l'imaginer.

Je sentis mon corps vaciller mais je ne ressentis même pas la sensation de vertige. Je flottais dans des masses d'énergie ou était-ce simplement mon esprit qui me faisait croire cela ? Tout mon être se consumait. J'avais véritablement l'impression d'être pris dans les flammes et pourtant rien. Mes chakras m'englobèrent tout entier et comme un tsunami, ils balayèrent ma conscience, ma réalité, mon moi.

Et ce fut le noir.

* * *

**Notes de Mimosa : **_Mais où vas tu chercher toutes ces idées, tout ce suspense. L'histoire avance, lentement mais sûrement et je veux déjà être au prochain chapitre pour savoir ce qui arrive à Naruto. Pour savoir pourquoi il à perdu conscience. _

_La passage où Sasuke et Naruto se disputent est tout simplement génial. Parfait. Ce n'est ni trop ni pas assez. J'aime cette histoire car j'ai beau à chaque fois essayer d'imaginer ou deviner une suite possible mais je tombe toujours à coté. _

_J'espère que tu seras toujours autant inspiré pour le prochain chapitre, mais bon je n'ai pas de soucis de ce coté là. Donc bon courage._

_Poutoux_

_Mimosa_


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes : **_Hé hé ! Je vois que "les miens" en ont intrigués plus d'un. Je ne sais pas encore s'il me faut un ou deux chapitres pour les introduire mais vous saurez bientôt. Bon, je me dois de vous prevenir, ce chapitre est assez... spécial. J'ai essayé de le faire en pov Sasuke puis en pov Naruto et en fait c'est le pov Shikamaru qui s'est imposé à mon esprit. Rien de tel qu'une personne objective et 'raisonnable' pour juger d'une telle situation. (moi je dis quand même heureusement que Gaara est là.) Sinon, un grand merci à vos reviews, comme toujours, elles me filent la patate._

_Elodiedalton : Contente que la dispute du chap 10 t'es plu, j'en ai passé du temps à la faire. Difficile, je voulais pas tomber dans le mièvre ou le cliché. J'espère que j'ai tenu le pari. En tout cas c'est sûr que Naruto est plus intelligent qu'on croit, il est souvent mal jugé je trouve._

_Llala : Voilà une nouvelle pépite pour toi. Désolée pour le ponctuation et tout le reste, mais j'ai tellement l'habitude d'écrire ainsi que j'ai du mal à changer cela. Mais bon, je me dis que temps que je mets pas le nom du perso en début de chaque chapitre j'ai encore de la marge, non ? Et oui, j'aime vous faire tourner en bourrique mais les révélations ne vont pas tarder j'en ai bien peur._

_Masirkkisoi : Patience, les réponses arrivent. Bonne lecture_

_En enfin, une spéciale dédicace à Tête en l'air pour avoir reviewé presque tous les chapitres d'un coup. Je suis contente que tu apprécies les deux persos principaux et ce que j'en ai fait. T'as dernière remarque est particulièrement pertinente. Comme je le dis souvent, j'aime écrire des fics par défis, une idée, un thème récurent sur tous les chapitres, ici, comme tu l'as si bien remarqué, le défis c'est : et si Sasuke se retrouvais à la place de Naruto pour une fois, et si c'était à lui de le sauver des ténèbres, et si Naruto ne voulais pas se faire aider, en gros l'inversement de leur nature profonde, un Sasuke qui se sociabilise et un Naruto qui évite tout contact.  
_

* * *

**Ninjas**

**Chapitre 11**

_POV Shikamaru_

Je ne pus m'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil inquiet au couple qui s'éloignait dans la nuit. Complémentaire, si différents mais pourtant si proche. Je savais que Sasuke veillerais sur lui mais je ne pouvais empêcher mon coeur de s'étreindre douloureusement. Tout comme Gaara je m'inquiétais énormément pour Naruto. Trop de secret n'était jamais bon.

De mon point de vue, il aurait dû rester à Konoha, expliquer la situation et on aurait cherché des solutions, tous ensembles. Comme nous l'avions toujours fait. Mais ces deux-là se ressemblaient plus qu'ils ne voulaient l'admettre, ils ne voulaient jamais d'aide, des solitaires.

Je me tournais vers Gaara qui perdait son regard turquoise dans la nuit, là où avait disparu les deux hommes, il restait là, immobile dans la brise.

J'aurais voulu pouvoir le rassurer, lui dire que tout irait bien pour celui qu'il considérait comme son frère, qu'il reviendrait sauf mais je n'en avais pas le courage. La vérité était que nous n'étions sûrs de rien et Gaara n'aurait pas supporté que je le réconforte, je le savais.

Je ne sais combien de temps nous restâmes là, dans la froideur de cette nuit d'automne à écouter le vent mais au bout d'un moment, je sentis l'inutilité de la chose. Je me tournais vers Gaara pour le convaincre de rentrer avec moi, au chaud dans nos draps. Mais ce fut à cet instant qu'il se tendit. Tout son corps avait subtilement bougé mais mon regard de ninja discernait cela, cette infime crispation musculaire, comme avant une attaque.

Un bruit sans doute l'avait éveillé.

Il s'avança d'un pas sur le chemin, les sourcils froncés, prêtant l'oreille, mais seul le silence lui répondit. Je le laissais cependant faire, il avait toujours été plus à l'écoute que moi. Il entendait des choses dans le désert que je ne percevais pas.

Pourtant lorsqu'il se tendit à nouveau, j'eus la conviction d'avoir entendu également. Un cri lointain.

Sans nous concerter, nous nous mîmes à courir dans le sous-bois. J'étais aveugle à tout ce qui m'entourait, je ne regardais que son dos, essayant de ne pas le perdre.

" AAAAAHHHH !"

Inconsciemment nous accélérâmes l'allure. La voix de Sasuke. Je ne l'avais jamais entendu crier et cela me glaça le sang. Un hurlement de désespoir et de douleur mêlée. Sauvage.

Nous courûmes que quelques secondes, ils ne s'étaient pas encore réellement éloignés du village. Et lorsque nous arrivâmes sur place, ce que nous vîmes me retourna le cœur. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise.

Naruto était comme entouré d'un halo violacé de chakra et s'agitait en tous sens comme en proie à une intense douleur. Ses mains enserraient sa tête puis il semblait comme ressentir une sourde douleur au ventre et il se pliait en deux, ses doigts rejoignant le sol, griffant le terre. Nous étions à 100 mètres d'eux, dans les hauteurs des arbres et pourtant nous étions écrasé par la puissance de son chakra. Impossible de faire un pas de plus.

Sasuke quant à lui était à quelques mètres de Naruto. Je compris aisément que Naruto l'avait projeté contre un arbre et l'Uchiha gisait inconscient sur le sol. A l'angle de sa jambe, je réalisaisque son genou devait avoir été, si ce n'est broyé, seulement démis. Nous n'avions pas eu le temps de reprendre nos esprits que Naruto se jeta sur lui tous crocs dehors. Je voulus bouger, intervenir, l'arrêter, n'importe quoi mais Gaara me retint avec force.

" Si on y va on est mort."

Je ne répondis pas. Je savais qu'il avait raison. Merde.

Mon regard se reporta sur le drame qui se jouait plus bas. Mon cœur eut un raté lorsque Naruto arracha avec violence le pantalon de l'Uchiha. Le brun se débattit légèrement ce qui lui valut un vicieux coup de coude sur la pommette. Sa tête rebondie salement contre les pierres. Je crus entendre le craquement d'ici.

Ma gorge se fit sèche. J'avais toujours soupçonné depuis la surveillance de Naruto par Sasuke un rapprochement entre ses deux-là mais là... ça allait être un viol. Putain ! Je devais faire quelque chose, Naruto n'était pas dans son état normal c'était assez clair. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire cela, il m'en aurait voulu à vie.

Je me dégageais de l'emprise de Gaara et me jetais dans leur direction. Naruto ne semblait même pas m'avoir remarqué. Avec un temps de retard, je sentis Gaara près de moi. Je me figeais dans mes mouvements. Sasuke venait de reprendre conscience. Il était salement amoché : son arcade avait été entaillée et son nez formait un angle bizarre. Le sang maculait son visage, son cou et son torse découvert.

Il grimaça en nous découvrant si proche et sursauta derechef en sentant Naruto derrière lui qui s'en attendre, se saisissait de ses hanches. Je m'apprêtais à intervenir lorsque Sasuke leva une main tremblante dans ma direction, le visage au ras du sol, la respiration courte et douloureuse.

" Non, souffla-t-il, non n'approche pas !

_ Uchi...

_ AAAAAAAAHHHH !"

Je ne pus m'empêcher de détourner le regard alors que Naruto venait de le pénétrer sans aucune préparation. Je ne pouvais laisser faire ça. Naruto venait d'entamer des va et viens sauvages tandis que sur le visage de Sasuke crispé par la souffrance on pouvait y voir des sentiments contradictoires : la douleur, le plaisir, la honte...

Je m'avançais encore. J'avais l'impression d'être dans un cauchemar, au ralenti, comme si toutes mes actions ne pouvaient pas être réalisées.

" Gaara !, hurla alors Sasuke, tout ira bien !"

Que voulait-il dire par là, me dis-je alors que Gaara me ceinturait sans attendre. J'essayais de bouger mais j'étais solidement soudé au torse du Kazekage. Il avait toujours été plus fort que moi. Bon sang !

" Gaara lâche-moi !'

Mais mon amant tint bon. Il faisait tant que ça confiance à l'Uchiha. Comment pouvait-il laisser Naruto faire ça ? Je n'avais jamais porté l'Uchiha dans mon cœur, mais il était un camarade, un ninja de Konoha tout comme moi et surtout si Naruto avait été lui-même jamais tout ceci ce serait produit. Naruto allait reprendre ses esprits un jour, allait-il m'en vouloir de n'avoir rien fait ?

Et Gaara qui ne lâchait rien. Je ne discernais sur son visage qu'un léger pli au niveau de son front : l'inquiétude.

" Regarde, me murmura-t-il à l'oreille au bout d'un moment, son énergie décline."

Je cessais de me débattre et me tournais vers Naruto. Gaara avait raison. Son terrible chakra semblait décroitre. Ses coups de reins se faisaient moins violents, pour qu'au final, l'Uchiha se laisse même aller à quelques gémissements. Il finit par jouir en lui dans un râle, son énergie disparaissant du même coup. Et s'affaissa sur le côté.

Gaara me relâcha à cet instant, me poussa doucement vers le corps inerte de Naruto, tandis que Sasuke reprenait son souffle difficilement.

' Va, occupe-toi de Naruto, Shika, me souffla-t-il à l'oreille."

Je m'exécutai et récupérai le corps de Naruto. Lui qui était toujours si bronzé, il était à présent livide. Avait-il cet air maladif avant de partir du village ? N'avais-je donc rien remarqué de son état ? J'avais envie de me foutre des baffes.

J'avais conscience que j'avais choisi la mauvaise possibilité. En cherchant dans mes souvenirs, je me rendais compte que Naruto n'aurait jamais été capable de faire un voyage. Je regardais son visage transpirant et amaigri tout en m'adressant des reproches en pensées.

Ce fut Sasuke que me tira de ma léthargie, lorsque Gaara le souleva avec plus ou moins de délicatesse pour le mettre sur son dos. L'Uchiha ne put s'empêcher de haleter fortement quand son genou ensanglanté toucha la taille du Kazekage.

Je ramassais également Naruto et repris la route du village le serrant dans mes bras.

" L'hôpital... Sakura est de garde il me semble.

_ Bien."

Ce fut la seule réponse de Gaara. Et il se mit en route. Sasuke s'évanouit au premier mouvement et sa tête retomba lourdement sur l'épaule du Kazekage. Mais cela ne dérangea pas mon rouquin d'amant, lui se contentait de filer comme une flèche à Konoha.

* * *

Sur tous les changements opérés sur les genins de ma promotion, ceux de la team 7 restaient les plus spectaculaires. D'abord Sasuke qui avait caché son jeu jusqu'à la fin, Naruto qui s'était enfoncé dans l'obscurité et le secret mais surtout Sakura, plus forte et plus mature que jamais.

Elle ne chercha pas longtemps les explications à notre arrivée et pris rapidement ses deux anciens coéquipiers en charge, son sang-froid faisait peur à voir.

" Prévenez Tsunade-sama, que Sasuke et Naruto viennent de se faire enregistrer à l'hôpital, lança-t-elle à un ninja messager non loin d'elle, qu'elle vienne immédiatement."

Puis elle se tourna vers nous.

" Les blessures de Sasuke sont graves, je vais devoir l'opérer. Veillez sur Naruto en attendant la venue de Tsunade-sensei. Que personne ne rentre dans sa chambre à part elle.

_ Pas de problème Sakura, on va gérer, répondis-je lentement."

Et elle disparut au détour d'un couloir presque aussitôt. Nous suivîmes silencieusement le brancard où reposait Naruto. Les infirmières s'éclipsèrent à leur tour une fois que le blond fut installé dans une chambre. Une fois la tension dissipée, tout le poids de l'excitation et du stress me retomba sur les épaules. Lourd et pesant, semblable à la respiration de Naruto.

Etait-ce dû à la blancheur des draps, mais j'avais l'impression que son teint était encore plus cadavérique que dans les bois. Que se passait-il donc ? Lui et Killerbee. Quelque chose me disait que si le reste des Jinchuurikis étaient encore en vie, on assisterait à des phénomènes semblables. Je faisais tourner mon cerveau à plein régime mais rare était les fois où je ne trouvais pas la solution. Et c'était le cas. Je ne voyais pas, je comprenais pas.

Je retournais le problème dans tous les sens. La situation avait été mal abordée. Qu'avait-on ? Killerbee dans un état catatonique et un Naruto qui ne tarderait pas à suivre son exemple malgré sa bonne volonté. Qu'est-ce qui les rapprochaient ? A part leur bijuus. Rien.

J'étais persuadé que leurs démons étaient la solution ou le problème. Cela faisait des siècles que les shinobis utilisaient les bijuus pour faire des armes ultimes. Ce n'était pas rare. Dans le cas où l'insertion du démon ne tuait pas l'hôte, les jinchuurikis bénéficiaient de leur force, de leur chakra et de leur expérience. Alors pourquoi, cela tournait mal ? S'ils avaient dû rejeter les bijuus, ils l'auraient fait depuis longtemps. Or cela n'avait jamais été vu dans leur histoire. Dans leur cas, le problème était latent, j'en étais sûr. A la fin de la guerre Naruto avait eu un comportement qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Savait-il déjà qu'il était malade ? Sans doute oui.

Qu'est-ce qui différenciait Naruto et Killerbee des autres ?

La solution me tomba dessus alors que je somnolais dans la chambre assis sur une chaise. Je me relevais en sursaut, si vite que Gaara me jeta un regard inquiet.

" La fusion."

J'étais fébrile. Je cherchais désespérément dans mon esprit les bribes de conversations que j'avais entendu. Difficile, le sujet était plutôt tabou mais j'étais sûr et certain que seul Naruto et Killerbee s'étaient confrontés à leurs peurs sous la cascade et avaient expérimenté l'union de leurs deux êtres.

Je sentais à peine les mains de Gaara sur mes épaules, essayant de calmer mes aller retours frénétiques, ce fut seulement entendre la porte se refermer sur l'Hokage que je repris un semblant mes esprits.

" Tu sembles avoir trouvé quelque chose, annonça Tsunade."

Ce n'était pas une question. Elle me connaissait bien.

" Avant que tu te laisses aller à tes conclusions, je tiens à vous dire que Sasuke est sorti d'affaire. Ses blessures étaient assez graves mais Sakura a fait du bon boulot."

Elle contrôla les constantes de Naruto avant de me faire signe de me lancer. J'hésitais. Et si j'avais tort ?

Je leur énonçais rapidement ce que j'avais compris cette nuit. Je leur exposais mes doutes comme mes certitudes et je voyais au fur et à mesure les sourcils de la chef du village se froncer.

" Ton raisonnement est bon Shikamaru. Je me suis moi-même renseigné sur cette fusion il y a deux ans lorsque Naruto est parti sous la tutelle de Killerbee. Et ce que j'ai appris contredit tes pensées. Il y a longtemps de cela des porteurs de bijuus ont également trouvé cette île et ont pratiqué cet entrainement. Selon les archives, ils n'auraient pas subis cet... effet secondaire."

Merde ! Cette information contredisait tout mon raisonnement. Je me mordis les lèvres de déception avant d'avoir un flash. Je relevais vivement le visage.

" Ces archives... où sont-elles ?

_ Depuis le comportement étrange de Naruto, je les ai consulté à nouveau. Elles sont dans mon bureau.

_ J'aimerais les voir.

_ J'ai encore des examens à faire sur Naruto, je...

_ C'est urgent, la coupais-je.

_... Je suppose que Sakura sera à même de s'en occuper."

Le temps de faire passer ce message à sa disciple et nous nous retrouvions en route vers la tour de l'Hokage. Le pas était vif et pressant. Gaara suivant sans rien dire, sachant que de toute manière il ne pouvait calmer mon excitation.

Je me jetais littéralement sur les parchemins lorsque Tsunade me les tendit.

_Il a été trouvé que les deux porteurs revenus de l'île mystérieuse ont vu leur pouvoir démesurément augmenté. Les jinchuurikis ne semblent pas vouloir s'appesantir sur le rituel. Ils ont seulement annoncé qu'ils étaient allés au-delà de leur vivant, qu'ils avaient dépassé leur limite réelle._

Effectivement cela ressemblait grandement à la fusion qu'avaient pratiquée Killerbee et Naruto. Mais l'information que je recherchais n'était pas là. Je continuais à dérouler les rouleaux lorsque je tombais enfin sur ce que je voulais.

_Les deux jinchuurikis ont fait valoir leur droit à la civilité et n'étant rattaché à aucun village, ils ont quitté le pays du Feu._

Je lâchais le parchemin qui tomba dans un bruit feutré sur le bureau et me redressais. La clé était là. Plus grande encore que je ne l'avais imaginé.

" Qu'as-tu trouvé Shika, murmura Gaara derrière moi."

Je me retournais et le regardais enfin.

" Des ninjas, soufflais-je, ce n'était pas des ninjas."

Tsunade se saisit du parchemin à son tour et lorsque sa poigne serra le papier à s'en faire blanchir les jointures, je sus qu'elle avait compris.

" Comment ai-je pu ne pas m'en rendre compte ?

_ Ils restent assez évasifs sur ses deux jinchuurikis, essayant de lui remonter le moral. Néanmoins j'aimerais jeter un coup d'œil sur les archives des entrées à Konoha à la même époque, et je continuais voyant qu'elle haussait un sourcil étonné, rien n'est dit sur l'identité de ces deux jinchuurikis. Vu que ce ne sont pas des shinobis, il sera plus difficile de les retrouver mais s'ils sont entrés à Konoha, ils se sont forcément fait enregistrer."

Alors que je terminais mes explications, Tsunade s'était penchée sur son bureau et rédigeait rapidement quelques notes sur un bout de parchemin.

" Un laissez-passer, fit-elle en me le tendant, fait vite."

Je me raidis devant l'ordre de mission à peine dissimuler dans la voix et répondis.

" A vos ordres Hokage-sama !

Les archives se trouvaient dans un département annexe au service de cryptographie. Ce fut une Shiho intimidé qui nous conduisit jusqu'à la lourde porte en fer qui bloquait l'accès à ce département. La blonde aux lunettes rondes, dont je n'avais encore jamais vu les yeux, se saisit de mon laisser passer pour le présenter à un garde.

Il nous mira pendant quelques secondes avant d'actionner le mécanisme d'ouverture. J'allumais les lampes et Gaara fronça le nez sous devant la poussière ambiante des lieux. Il agita la main essayant vainement de chasser la saleté en suspension avant de lâcher d'un ton nonchalant :

"Les archives à Suna sont mieux tenues.

_ Cela fait près de deux siècles que ses archives ne sont plus consultées, fis-je en enjambant une pile de livre poussiéreux et surement moisis.

_ Hm, fit-il peu convaincu avant de relancer, on a une date précise.

_ Oui celle de la rédaction du journal, 26 janvier 1352."

Gaara s'arrêta net devant une étagère qui pliait presque sous le poids de sa charge, pointant du doigt un épais bouquin.

" Janvier 1352, trouvé.

_ Ah moi aussi, fis-je à l'autre bout du meuble."

Et là l'horrible vérité s'imposa à nous. Toute cette étagère et la suivant également étaient consacrés qu'aux seules entrées et sorties de janvier 1352. L'envie de découvrir qui était ces deux jinchuurikis mystères faiblit légèrement et je poussai un soupir de désespoir avant de m'atteler à la tâche.

* * *

**Notes de Mimosa : **_Comme souvent à la fin d'un chapitre j'essaie de deviner la suite. D'imaginer ce qui pourra se passer dans le prochain chapitre et ben comme toujours, une fois de plus (vilaine), tu fausses toutes mes belles théories. _

_J'imaginais tout mais pas ça. Bravo ! Bravo ! Moi j'adore complètement. Le mystère s'épaissit un peu plus mais en même temps un bout de voile se lève. Tu as l'art du suspense et c'est ce que j'aime et j'admire tellement chez toi. _

_Et puis, waouh, mais il y a un passage hyper violent dit donc. Comme Shika, j'ai failli fermer les yeux (mais bon je les ai laissé à moitié ouvert pour pouvoir lire ce qu'il se passait, hihihi). Moi j'ai adoré cette violence, ces corps brisés, martyrisés… c'était sublime. _

_Continue comme ça, moi je suis toujours fan et de plus en plus si cela est possible._

_Poutoux_

_Mimosa_


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes : **_Voilà, en ces périodes de fêtes, un petit cadeau pour vous. Le chapitre révélation ! (non pas révélation de twilight merci bien ! non merci) le chapitre révélaaateeuuur ! Franchement avoué quand même que je vous gâte un maximum (Hum... malgré le retard...). Bref, je vais pas faire dans le long parce que je pense que vous avez envie de le lire ce chapitre, je me retire juste après avoir répondu aux reviews et vous souhaitez de bonnes fêtes !_

_Hathor 2__ : Contente de voir que tu es là, j'espère que tu vas aimé._

_Elodiedalton__ : Le pov Shikamaru était pas de trop et franchement j'étais plutôt soulagé de l'écrire d'un point de vue externe. Bonne lecture._

_Llala__ : Désolée de t'avoir troublé. Pour me faire pardonner plein de petite révélation dans ce chapitre, tu vas aimé tu vas voir !_

_Misaki-sama007__ : Merci pour tes reviews pleines de peps et tes compliments, j'espère que la suite te plaira toujours autant._

_Hoshiya__ : Tu vois j'avais raison de te conseiller de la lire cette fic, je savais qu'elle te plairait. Je suis gonflée à bloc pour la suite._

_Merci à tous les autres et toujours un grand merci à ma bêta Mimosa qui trouve toujours le temps de me corriger à la vitesse supersonique mais également d'écrire des fics fabuleuses. Bisous à toi Mim'_

* * *

**Ninjas**

**Chapitre 12**

_POV Sasuke_

Le bip régulier des machines électroniques me tira du lourd sommeil dans lequel j'étais englué. Incessant et ô combien énervant, titillant mon esprit avec la régularité d'un métronome. J'ouvris difficilement les yeux, chacune de mes paupières pesait dix fois son poids et j'étais déjà à bout de souffle de ce simple effort.

Rien que de constater cet état de faiblesse suffit à m'agacer. Je détestais cela, ne rien pouvoir faire. _L'impuissance._ Dans toute sa splendeur. J'étais comme pris au piège dans une étrange mélasse, mon corps ne répondait qu'à peine à mes appels. Je soupirais et tentais plutôt de me concentrer sur ce qui m'entourait.

Murs blancs, odeur désagréable : l'hôpital de Konoha. Retour à la case départ.

J'essayai de me remettre, de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Et en quelques instants tout fut de nouveau présent à mon esprit, je suffoquai presque de la violence des images qui me parvenaient et je n'eus qu'une pensée : Naruto.

_Naruto..._

Mon souffle s'accéléra à nouveau sans que je puisse le contrôler, tout comme les battements de mon cœur. Stupidement, je tentai de m'extirper du lit. Mais au premier mouvement, au premier tressaillement de mes muscles, une douleur fulgurante me saisit et je retombai lourdement dans les draps, haletant, la vision troublée et le palpitant tambourinant follement dans ma poitrine.

La rage, contre moi-même, contre mon corps qui ne me répondait plus. Combien de temps allais-je rester de ces draps, de cette chambre alors que ma place était ailleurs ?

Je n'eus pas le temps de retenter ma sortie du lit qu'on entra dans la pièce. Pas de manière douce et silencieuse, non, prisonnier à la manière bourrine si chère au cœur de mon ancienne coéquipière. Non retenue, la porte claqua durement derrière elle. Sans un mot, les lèvres pincées de contrariété, Sakura consulta rapidement ses notes avant de me jauger d'un œil critique.

« Tu récupères très vite, c'est une bonne chose. Tsunade-sensei a été prévenue de ton réveil. Elle semble vouloir s'expliquer avec toi. »

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle expliquait les opérations faites sur ma personne, tout me revenait en mémoire lentement et sournoisement. La façon dont mon genou et mon nez avaient craqué. Je me souvenais de l'effroyable douleur que j'avais ressenti lorsqu'il m'avait... Mon impuissance, celle de Shikamaru également.

La peur, le désespoir de le perdre. Etait-ce fini ? L'avais-je perdu à jamais ?

« Combien de temps...

_ Tu as dormi deux jours entiers et...

_ Naruto... »

Ma voix tremblota malgré mon effort de la garder dure et froide. Elle prit son temps pour répondre, allant jusqu'à la fenêtre, admirant sans doute la vue des jardins avant de répondre d'une voix lasse.

« Il est dans le coma depuis qu'on vous a amené ici. »

Mon souffle se coupa un instant, une fraction de seconde, assez pour que je puisse me rendre compte à quel point cet être comptait pour moi. Assez pour me dire que je n'avais rien à faire dans cette pièce. Ma place était à ses côtés.

« Je veux le voir.

_ Pas pour le moment Uchiha, répondit la voix de l'Hokage. »

Mon état de faiblesse ne me permit même pas de sursauter et je toisai ma nouvelle visiteuse d'un œil morne. Sakura s'inclina rapidement devant son maître et sortit de la chambre sur un signe de la chef du village. A son tour, Tsunade darda sur moi son regard noisette tout en s'avançant plus dans la pièce et de soupirer.

« Le surveiller. N'était-ce pas la mission à laquelle je t'avais assigné ?

_ Je ne l'ai pas quitté d'une semelle...

_ Et les rapports, c'est pour les chiens ! Il allait mal Uchiha, bien avant de décider de quitter le village. Puis-je savoir pourquoi je n'étais pas informée de ce fait ? »

Que pouvais-je bien lui dire ? Que jamais je n'aurais trahi la confiance de Naruto, que cela n'aurait rien changé ? Je connaissais la réponse, mais s'était tellement plus facile de ne pas prendre ses responsabilités et d'accuser les autres. Je connaissais ce défaut chez moi, Naruto me l'avait assez mis sous le nez, mais pourtant je ne pus m'en empêcher, je ne pus m'empêcher de lui faire mal, de rejeter la faute sur elle, alors que c'était moi, le fautif. _Je n'ai rien fait._

« Il allait mal bien avant de démissionner. »

Elle soupira une nouvelle fois. Nous avions tous les deux des torts. Nous savions sans nous le dire que rejeter la faute sur l'un ou l'autre ne changeait rien, de toute façon Naruto ne nous aurait pas permis de l'aider. Il était _si fier._

« Shikamaru entre ! »

Le Juunin pénétra rapidement dans la chambre. Il ne posa que rapidement le regard sur moi mais je pus ressentir sa gêne et sa frustration, je détournai les yeux. Tsunade ne permit pas à la froide atmosphère de s'installer et continua rapidement.

« De notre côté, nous n'avons pas chômé en deux jours. Shikamaru a fait des découvertes intéressantes qui pourront nous aider à comprendre et peut être même guérir Naruto.

_ Et vous m'en faites part...

_ Tu tiens à lui à ta façon Uchiha, répliqua-t-elle un sourire pervers accroché à ses lèvres.

_ Vous..., commençai-je les dents serrées devant l'insinuation.

_ Ferme-là Uchiha, me coupa-t-elle, n'oublie pas que c'est moi qui t'ai soigné et j'ai la fâcheuse tendance, lorsque l'on me manque de respect, à oublier ce qu'est le secret professionnel. Je tiens à ce que l'on m'obéisse sans poser de question et tu tiens à ta réputation il me semble. Nous avons ce que l'on appelle un compromis, termina-t-elle dans un sourire mesquin. »

Cette vipère... Je me demandais pourquoi Naruto semblait lui porter une si grande admiration ? Elle... Je serrai les dents à m'en faire péter la mâchoire, me forçant à ne pas lui répondre vertement et me perdis dans la contemplation du ciel par la fenêtre.

« Shikamaru..., l'invita à commencer la Godaime qui savait que j'étais tout de même à l'écoute.

_ Hum... oui. Bien nous savons que Naruto et Killerbee ont pratiqué la fusion de leur chakra avec leur bijuu sur l'île sacrée. C'est le seul point commun que nous ayons entre les deux.

_ J'ai déjà exploré cette piste, le coupai-je, d'autres ont également pratiqué cette technique sans en ressentir des effets secondaires. »

Shikamaru haussa un sourcil, surpris sans doute que j'en sache autant tandis que la Godaime se tourna vers moi, un air mauvais affiché sur le visage. Merde j'avais gaffé.

« Que tu connaisses cette information Uchiha indique que tu as pénétré dans mon bureau sans y être invité et lu des documents censés être confidentiels, grinça-t-elle mécontente, je suis surprise que l'état de Naruto t'ait inquiété à ce point mais sache que cela ne m'empêchera pas de te mettre un blâme. Ça sera retenue sur ta paie. »

Comme cela m'indifférait. Je lui fis savoir en la regardant d'un oeil blasé avant de me reconcentrer sur Shikamaru.

« Et donc, qu'as-tu donc trouvé de nouveau ?

_ Les deux personnes ayant procédé à ce rituel n'étaient pas des ninjas. »

Devant mon indifférence, il poursuivit comme si c'était évident.

« Et donc ils n'avaient pas de chakra. »

Ce fut comme une révélation. Je me fustigeai intérieurement. Comment avais-je pu passer à côté d'une information si évidente. Je laissais poursuivre Shikamaru dans son raisonnement alors que j'arrivais aux mêmes conclusions que lui.

« Dans le cas de Naruto et Killerbee, leurs chakras entrent en confrontation direct avec celui de leurs bijuus, créant au fil du temps une instabilité physique mais également mentale. C'est pour cela qu'ils entrent dans un état catatonique, les essences même de leurs êtres se mélangent et ils ne peuvent gérer cette puissance écrasante. Leurs esprits se réfugient donc loin en eux, essayant de se protéger pour un temps seulement.

_ Ton raisonnement est logique et sans doute proche de la vérité. Mais comment expliques-tu le fait que tout cela se soit produit quasiment au même moment. Je veux dire que Killerbee a pratiqué le rituel bien avant Naruto, or ils subissent les effets secondaires presque qu'en même temps. »

Tsunade se tourna vers le petit génie. Apparemment cela aussi lui avait échappé et elle attendait la réponse tout comme moi, sachant que Nara avait déjà pensé à cette question.

« Il faudrait faire des calculs pour vérifier tout cela mais je suis certain que cela est dû à la puissance de leurs démons. La réserve de chakra de Killerbee doit être quasiment identique à celle de Naruto je pense, mais celle de Hachibi est bien moindre de celle de Kyuubi. En se basant sur leur potentiel énergétique, on peut s'avancer à dire que Killerbee a réussi à équilibrer ses chakras parce qu'il y avait moins de puissance à combattre, se faisant lentement rattraper par l'inéluctable. Le processus a été plus rapide pour Naruto, plus... violent aussi. »

_Grave..._

Tout cela me paraissait très grave. Le chakra était l'essence même du ninja et rare exception tel que Rock Lee, il lui était impossible de se défaire de cet héritage génétique. Cela revenait à détruire ce qui faisait son identité, sa part de lui même.

« Est-il possible de... de...d'installer une sorte de barrière entre leurs chakras. Je ne sais pas, tentai-je, une sorte de sceau qui empêcherait le mélange.

_ J'y ai déjà pensé, répondit l'Hokage, et effectivement, cela aurait pu être possible dans l'heure qui aurait suivi le rituel. Mais à présent leurs chakras sont intrinsèquement liés, ils sont impossibles à défaire. »

De rage j'abaissai mon poing sur les draps. Immédiatement mon corps se crispa sous la douleur et je haletai à la recherche d'air. Je me maudis d'être aussi faible, surtout en cet instant. Naruto ne m'avait jamais abandonné, je ne pouvais me permettre de le laisser tomber, je ne pouvais pas...

« Il y a peut-être une autre solution. »

La voix de Nara sonna gravement et ma douleur fut reléguée à la seconde place. Je me tournai vers Shikamaru, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Le Nara était l'un des rares à ne pas subir mon aversion. Nous ne nous parlions que très rarement mais j'éprouvais une sorte de respect pour son intellect. Frustré en même temps de ne pas voir la solution, je ne ressentais aucune honte à m'en remettre à lui.

Je tentais de rester concentré sur ses lèvres, d'entendre cette solution, elles bougeaient mais aucun son ne me parvenait. La douleur disparaissait remplacée par une douce torpeur. Comme au ralenti je tournai la tête et distingua difficilement l'Hokage à mes côtés injectant un liquide dans ma perfusion.

« Il a besoin de repos, nous poursuivrons plus tard, furent les derniers mots que je perçus avant de m'endormir. »

* * *

Je me réveillai en meilleure forme mais de fort mauvaise humeur, envoyant bouler la première infirmière qui vint s'enquérir de mon état. J'écoutai à peine Sakura me faire la morale sur la politesse et le respect des gens de sa profession et que s'ils n'étaient pas là, les shinobis seraient bien mal de se soigner tous seuls et que... Bref, je n'attendais qu'une chose : le retour de Shikamaru. Mais l'Hokage aussi semblait se jouer de moi.

Je reconnus sans mal son écriture sur le plateau repas indiquant qu'elle et le Nara ne se déplaceraient que si mon repas était entièrement ingéré. Cette conne me prenait pour un gosse mais je n'avais pas la force de me lever pour aller chercher Shikamaru seul. Je mastiquais donc sans grande conviction là bouillasse infecte de mon assiette.

Ils furent là une heure plus tard. Je me redressais, prenant appui sur les coussins, essayant le moins possible d'utiliser les muscles du bas de mon corps. La douleur me cisaillait l'esprit mais j'avais l'impression qu'assis, j'étais moins faible. _Stupide. _Passées les ennuyantes civilités d'usage, Shikamaru reprit où il s'était arrêté.

« J'ai fait quelques recherches sur les jinchuurikis qui avaient pratiqués le rituel. L'un d'eux était un obscur civil du nom de Takashi Ito, rapidement oublié de l'esprit collectif lorsqu'il fut assassiné par un ninja de Suna pour récupérer son bijuu. L'autre, beaucoup plus intéressant, était une femme du nom de Uzumaki Fuu. Lorsqu'elle quitta le pays du Feu, elle se rendit jusqu'au pays des vagues et là, sur une île quasiment déserte, elle fonda le pays des tourbillons. »

_Uzumaki..._

« Dans les premiers temps ce ne fut pas un pays de shinobis. Elle fondit simplement un temple en l'honneur de son bijuu et Kyuubi no Yoko protégea son peuple durant plusieurs siècles. Ils finirent néanmoins par développer leur chakra et c'est ainsi que le village caché des remous fut crée. Le bijuu fut transmit de génération en génération.

_ Jusqu'à arriver à Uzumaki Kushina, poursuivit Tsunade, la mère de Naruto.

_ Qui lui transmit à son tour le Kyuubi, reprit Shikamaru. »

J'étais troublé par toutes ses révélations, je connaissais bien sûr l'ascendance de Naruto que tout le village. Elle avait été révélé après la guerre créant la surprise générale. Lui, le rejeté, le jinchuuriki, le héros, il était le fils de Minato Namizake Yondaime Hokage et Uzumaki Kushina. Il était devenu le sacrifié. Mon esprit tournait à plein régime mais je ne voyais pas où il voulait en venir et s'en rien en montrer, je m'impatientais.

« Toute cette histoire est pertinente mais en quoi cela va-t-il nous aider ?

_ J'y arrive. On sait donc qu'on ne peut séparer les chakras du jinchuurikis et de son démon néanmoins, il est possible d'extraire ou de sceller le chakra... »

Je ne le laissais pas poursuivre, le coupant d'une voix aigre, révolté à l'idée même de cet acte.

« Retirer le chakra de Kyuubi reviendrait à tuer Naruto, tu le sais pertinemment Nara.

_ Pas celui de Kyuubi, continua-t-il d'une voix calme, mais celui de Naruto. »

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent devant l'audace et la cruauté de son idée. Arraché le chakra de Naruto ? Faire de lui un non-combattant, un civil. Retiré de lui tout ce qui fait son identité, sa condition de ninja. _Inacceptable !_

« Le potentiel génétique des Uzumaki à été conservé, préservé. Leur clan est vieux et puissant. Naruto survivra sans son chakra et il pourra toujours utiliser celui de Kyuubi. Mais en préservant sa propre essence, il conservera également son intégrité mentale.

_ Je sens qu'il ne va pas tarder à y avoir un mais, murmura l'Hokage. »

Shikamaru la regarda fixement et finit par soupirer en regardant le sol.

« Effectivement. Le soucis c'est que ces techniques de sceaux, capable de faire la séparation et de sceller un chakra en particulier, n'étaient maîtrisés que par un seul clan dans tout le monde ninja.

_ Shikamaru, le coupai-je, les techniques de sceau ne sont pas si difficiles, la bonne formule, le dosage de chakra adéquat et...

_ Ce n'est pas si simple, soupira-t-il comme fatigué de donner des explications, les techniques de se niveaux sont des justus interdits et dangereux. Son équivalent dans le dojustsu par exemple est le tsukuyomi des Uchiha. Peu de personne en sont capables et bien il en va de même pour le fuinjustsu. Seul le clan Uzumaki maîtrisait des techniques de cette puissance.

_ Il a été détruit tout comme le pays des tourbillons et le village caché des remous durant la troisième guerre ninjas, intervint Tsunade, ils étaient des alliés de Konoha craints et respectés et informés trop tard le pays du feu ne put intervenir. Il n'y eut aucun survivant.

_ Attends... attends, fis-je en essayant de me redresser, t'es en train de dire pour résumer que le seul moyen de sauver Naruto est de sceller son propre chakra et que les seuls personnes capables de le faire sont mortes depuis 20 ans.

_ C'est exactement ce que je suis en train de dire, me confirma-t-il un léger sourire aux lèvres. »

* * *

**Notes de Mimosa : **_Rien à dire ton chapitre est juste parfait. J'ai lu ce chapitre tellement vite qu' à la fin je suis presque frustrée car je ne désire qu'une chose c'est d'avoir la suite. Surtout que je me demande ce que cache le petit sourire énigmatique de Shikamaru à la fin du chapitre. _

_Sinon ton est écriture est toujours aussi superbe et c'est un tel plaisir de te corriger (d'ailleurs je crois que tu n'auras bientôt plus besoin de moi, sniff ^o^ ). Je sais que ce n'est pas toujours facile de concilier vie personnelle et écriture donc bon courage à toi et Bonnes Fêtes de fin d'année. _

_Poutoux! Mimosa_

_**Remarques de l'auteur : **La suite de Finder, pour ceux qui suivent, ne va pas tarder à arriver, je suis dessus promis. Pour ce qui est de "tourments de l'âme", j'avoue avoir écrit une suite, posté sur ffnet, mais peu de reviews donc je me dis qu'au final pas tant de gens que ça veulent la suite. Je ne l'arrête pas mais pour le moment je me concentre sur "protège-moi du mal" et de "Ninjas"_

_Bref, tout ça pour vous annoncer le Pov du chapitre 13. ça vous intéresse ! vraiment ! et bien ça sera un POV... Kakashi ! Et oui, il fallait bien que notre chouchou aux cheveux gris fasse une apparition. Je me demande ce que ça va donner ? Reviews please !  
_


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes : **_Voilà la suite, juste pour vous. Un pov Kakashi très très dur à écrire. __J'espère__ qu'il vous plaira (j'attends vos reviews et vos coms!) C'est un chapitre qui n'apporte pas vraiment __grand-chose__ au niveau de la relation Sasuke/Naruto mais il permet de faire une pause non négligeable dans la morosité et la dramatique de la fic._

_Shiragiku-chaan__ : Désolée de te __décevoir__ mais tu ne sauras pas ce que cache le sourire énigmatique de Shikamaru avant le chapitre 14 ! Niark^^_

_Hoshiya__ : Voilà la suite, avec un peu de retard mais j'espère que te plaira. Contente de te voir sur ce fic là !_

_Kira Potter Malfoy __: Voilà le Pov Kakashi inattendu. J'avoue que j'ai galéré comme pas possible pour l'écrire. Je pensais pas mais l'esprit de Kakashi est super bizarre en fait. J'espère qu'il te plaira._

_Elodiedalton__ : on voit pas trop Naruto mais Tsunade est toujours aussi fourbe et sa cible principale... euh bah l'Uchiha bien sûr ! ;)_

_Ariane 57__ : Franchement merci du coup de main, j'ai enfin récupérer mes alertes, pas trop tôt. Encore merci !_

* * *

**Ninjas**

* * *

**Chapitre 13**

_POV Kakashi_

Mon pied prit appui sur une branche, la semelle résonna sourdement dans l'atmosphère lourde et humide de la forêt. Encore un saut et je stoppai brutalement ma course, à l'écoute, attentif à tout bruit, tout mouvement suspect.

Je reniflai le vent, rien à signaler. Le ciel était clair. Tout semblait calme. La voix de Neji grésilla dans mes écouteurs, me confirmant ce fait.

Je regardais la vue en contrebas. La roche préservait nos arrières, la visibilité était dégagée vers l'avant et une rivière s'écoulait à environ un kilomètre au sud. L'endroit idéal pour établir le campement. Je descendis rapidement de l'arbre sur lequel je me trouvais et me ramassais souplement au sol. J'appuyais sur le micro situé sur me gorge me connectant ainsi à mes coéquipiers.

" Neji et Sai s'occupent de sécuriser le périmètre. Que les autres me rejoignent, nous allons monter le campement ici. Kakashi équipe de reconnaissance, terminé."

Nous étions en milieu de journée, néanmoins le convoi qui nous suivait allait mettre plusieurs heures à nous rejoindre. Ils étaient nombreux, ralentis, lents. L'Hokage m'avait chargé, moi et mon équipe, de sécuriser la zone vers l'avant et de définir un périmètre de sureté avant leur arrivée. Après une semaine de voyage, nous étions rodés comme une machine, efficace. Chacun connaissait la tâche qui lui incombait.

Gai fut le premier à me rejoindre, un signe de tête dans ma direction et il commença à invoquer de ses parchemins, tentes et autres ustensiles à notre campement. Yamato se joignit à lui une minute plus tard, utilisant le mokuton pour créer des réserves de bois pour la nuit. Une ombre découpa le ciel et j'eus un sourire discret.

" Je m'occupe de l'eau, fis-je en me dirigeant vers le sud."

Les deux autres acquiescèrent et reprirent leurs tâches. Je pris tranquillement le chemin de la rivière. Sur le chemin, je croisais Kiba, la ceinture ornée de plus d'une dizaine de lapin, suivit de son immense chien blanc. Il me lança un regard contrit.

" Le repas de ce soir...

_ Tu t'es lâché...

_ La chasse a été mauvaise les deux derniers jours, je me rattrape, rigola-t-il."

Je souris également sous mon masque et lui tapotai l'épaule avant de continuer ma route. Je n'eus à marcher que quelques minutes pour arriver jusqu'au lit de la rivière. Là, comme je m'y attendais, une superbe vision se baignait dans le lac.

La chouette d'encre de Sai avait disparu depuis longtemps. Il m'attendait déjà dans l'eau, nu. Je me débarrassai rapidement de mes vêtements et de mon équipement, le tout allant rejoindre les affaires de mon amant déjà au sol. Je ne pris pas garde à la froideur de l'eau, après cette semaine de voyage, nous n'avions pas toujours l'occasion de nous laver et c'est avec plaisir que je glissai jusqu'à lui. Il nous restait encore du temps avant l'arrivée du convoi et lui comme moi comptions bien en profiter jusqu'au dernier instant.

Je fis craquer mon cou et la douleur de mes muscles endoloris se répercuta jusque dans le bas de mon dos : j'avais grand besoin d'un massage. Sai sembla me comprendre ou du moins dut-il entendre le bruit désagréable de mes os fatigués car il se glissa derrière moi avant de lentement, masser mes épaules nouées.

" Aaah, comment ai-je fais pour me passer de cela pendant si longtemps, soufflais-je en me laissant aller à la caresse ferme et sensuelle."

Je ne l'entendis que pouffer discrètement derrière moi alors que le massage devenait plus doux. Ses mains émigrèrent vers le sud et je ne pus m'empêcher de me tortiller sous ses doigts agiles.

" Chatouilleux...

_ Comme toujours avec toi, répliquais-je avant de me tourner face à lui."

Les mains qui étaient à ma taille, il les remonta pour se saisir de ma nuque avant de me forcer à me baisser. Je me laissais faire de bonne grâce et lui offrit mes lèvres. Sai n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler un partenaire loquace. Tout était dans ses actes, sa façon d'être. Il ne dialoguait pas vraiment avec des mots. J'avais cru au début que notre relation était vouée à l'échec de par le manque de communication. J'étais, il faut bien le dire, quelqu'un qui aimait taquiner les gens, les pousser gentiment dans leurs retranchements pour découvrir leurs véritables natures.

Mais qu'aurais-je pu découvrir avec Sai, se dissimuler aussi bien son corps que son esprit était pour lui une seconde nature. Pourtant ça avait marché, insensible à mes taquineries, il m'avait cerné en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire et moi, et bien moi j'aimais sa maladresse, son silence gêné, son asociabilité. Il était jeune, plus jeune que moi mais il avait souffert. C'était un ninja.

Nos langues tournoyèrent l'une contre l'autre mais rapidement Sai me laissa mener la danse. Sans rompre le baiser, je me saisis de sa taille fine et le plaqua un peu plus contre moi le laissant se frotter contre mon aine dans un mouvement lascif puis je le soulevai pour le poser sur un rocher qui sortait de l'eau. Je le sentis frissonner sous la fine brise de cet après-midi. Pourtant, il se laissa aller contre la pierre, posant avec nonchalance ses genoux sur mes épaules, me laissait à mon affaire, m'autorisant à embraser ses sens.

J'aimais son corps svelte et blanc, je caressai lentement son ventre ferme tout en parcourant ses cuisses laiteuses de mes lèvres. Je l'entendis soupirer dans l'attente d'un geste de ma part. Je récompensai son attente en léchant délicatement son membre déjà tendu.

Étrangement Sai avait fait ressortir mon côté le plus tendre et sensuel, que je croyais disparut depuis longtemps. Après quelques longues relations à la rupture chaotique, je m'étais malheureusement perdu dans le plaisir de la chair tout aussi passionnel que violent. Était-ce que Sai m'avait fait voir cette autre facette de ma personnalité et au final changé ou était-ce tout simplement que j'aspirais à autre chose ?

Très sincèrement je ne me plongeais pas plus longtemps dans d'aussi intenses réflexions : les gémissements d'appel à la débauche de mon partenaire me remirent très vite les idées en place. Lorsque je fus sûr de l'avoir amené jusqu'au point de non-retour, je m'occupai de son intimité. Sai était habitué et je n'eus pas à le préparer longtemps, déjà ses gémissements m'incitèrent à le prendre le plus rapidement possible.

" Aaah... 'kashi..."

Je le fis glisser de son rocher pour l'amener jusqu'à mes cuisses et le pénétrai lentement gardant tout le contrôle de moi-même. Cela à peu près trois jours que nous n'avions pas trouvé le temps ni les moyens de nous éclipser : j'avais atteint mes limites, j'étais dépendant, totalement dépendant de lui et de son corps frêle.

Ses jambes se soudèrent à ma taille, alors qu'il coordonnait ses mouvements aux miens. Ses doigts accrochèrent ma nuque tandis qu'il rejetait le visage en arrière dans un geste d'abandon total. Je fourrageais son cou, marquant sa peau pale, mordillant sa clavicule offerte. J'avais limite du mal à le pénétrer profondément tant il se soudait à moi mais je pouvais sentir son cœur battre à tout rompre contre mon torse, je pouvais sentir son sexe pulser contre mon ventre.

Je me perdais dans sa chaude moiteur qui, malgré l'eau que nous avions à la taille, ne diminuait en rien le plaisir que j'en tirais. Je le plaquai plus fort contre la roche et la pensée que son dos en aurait les marques me traversa l'esprit quelques secondes mais ses gémissements eurent raison de ma réserve et je le pilonnai plus férocement encore sentant notre délivrance approcher.

Sai mordit brutalement mon épaule en sentant la jouissance poindre et je me déversai en lui dans un râle sourd. Soudé l'un à l'autre nous reprîmes difficilement nos respirations, puis je me retirai de lui, lâchant ses jambes et Sai se lova un peu plus contre mon torse.

Je détestais ce moment. L'instant post orgasmique où nos tâches nous revenaient en pleines faces et où nous devions, à contre cœur, reprendre nos rôles et nos missions. Nous étions des ninjas.

" Le convoi ne devrait plus tarder, murmurai-je tout en lui câlinant le bas du dos.

_ Tu as raison, soupira-t-il en se détachant de moi."

Le froid revint et nous regagnâmes silencieusement le rivage.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes au campement, le convoi venait à peine d'arriver. Je confiais à mon amant les rouleaux qui contenaient l'eau de la rivière et regagnais mon poste, perché en haut d'un arbre, regardant d'un œil morne l'effervescence en contrebas. J'appuyai sur le côté de mon cou et connectai ma radio.

" Ici Kakashi, Neji fait ton rapport.

__ Rien à signaler dans les alentours, nous atteindrons l'île dans deux jours._

___ Bien.

__ Euh... Kakashi-san ?_

___ Oui..., fis-je tout en remarquant le ton hésitant du ninja au byakugan.

_ _Attendez-vous à un sermon de la part de Gai-sensei. Disons que... eh bien... tout ça quoi... ne lui ai pas passé inaperçu._

__ _Oh je vois, répondis-je flegmatique, à toi non plus je suppose ?

__ Eh bien... c'est que... enfin vous m'avez demandé de surveiller le __périmètre__, il fallait bien que, mais... je veux dire que j'ai à peine regardé._

__ ..._ Ok. C'est bon Neji, pas de soucis. Qu'Hinata et Shino prennent le relais, tu peux te reposer. Kakashi terminé.

__ Ok Neji bien reçu. Terminé."_

La conversation et la voix gênée de Neji avait été un régal, mais à contre cœur je dus y mettre un terme. J'avais des responsabilités dont celle de surveiller le convoi et de veiller à sa sécurité. J'aurais voulu taquiner l'Hyuuga un peu plus mais je pressentais que Gai devait me rechercher avec un entrain tout particulier. Pas que je ne veuille pas discourir avec lui de la manière dont j'usais de mon temps, mais il était temps pour moi d'aller faire mon rapport à l'Hokage.

Je repérai rapidement la tente du commandement et descendis de mon perchoir. A peine eus-je poser le pied au sol, que j'aperçus du coin de l'œil Gai venir à moi de manière tout à fait déterminer. Je grinçais des dents, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être prude et rabat-joie parfois. Sans m'annoncer je m'engouffrai dans la tente et sentis avec satisfaction mon rival de toujours s'arrêter en jurant.

" Eh bien ! Quel empressement..."

Je me tournai immédiatement vers la voix acérée de mon Hokage un léger sourire d'excuse sur les lèvres, puis me souvenant de mon masque, je me grattais machinalement l'arrière de la tête pour lui signifier mon embarras.

" Désolé, marmonnais-je, je suis en retard...

_ Pas de changement de ce côté-là donc, répliqua d'une voix sarcastique Tsunade-sama."

Sans répondre, je jetai négligemment un œil dans le fond de la tente. Là où, dans l'ombre, mon ancien élève veillait. Depuis mon entrée, il ne m'avait pas lâché du regard. Il fut un temps, où je m'étais habitué à ses yeux sombres, aujourd'hui, ils me m'étaient mal à l'aise. Pas parce que j'avais peur, non loin de là, mais plutôt parce que je n'arrivais plus à sonder son esprit ni à deviner ses intentions.

Je souris une nouvelle fois en pensant que rien n'avait changé au final.

Sasuke veillait sur Naruto.

Je me perdis à contempler le balancement cadencé du fils de mon sensei. Naruto. Je ne pouvais empêcher ma gorge de se serrer lorsque je le voyais ainsi si pale, perdu, oublieux du monde réel, seul... encore.

Alors que Tsunade me demandait de faire mon rapport quotidien, je tirai nonchalamment mon "Icha Icha paradise" et dissimulai mon malaise derrière ses pages non moins intéressantes. Mais mon esprit était ailleurs.

" Rien à signaler, répondis-je tout en continuant le lecture, nous arriverons bientôt.

_ Quand."

Je relevais les yeux vers Sasuke et lui répondis directement.

" Maa... et bien, si nous continuons à ce rythme, je dirais deux jours."

Colère...

et puis désarroi aussi.

Tout cela était trop clairement visible sur son visage qui portait encore les marques de son agression. Je notai le léger coup d'œil qu'il lança à Naruto. La détresse, la peur aussi peut-être. Sasuke avait-il peur pour son ancien équipier ? Je ne pus m'empêcher de faire le lien avec ma propre situation. Si Sai était dans son cas... si... ? Je n'osais poursuivre. Ses réflexions minaient mon morale. Et merde... j'avais envie de lui... encore.

Le silence s'était installé, pesant. Puis l'Hokage sembla comme s'animer et se tourna vers le couple, car s'en était bien un qui se tenait dans le fond de cette tente. Un couple.

" Sasuke va faire un tour dehors avec Kakashi, je dois ausculter Naruto.

_ Faut-il absolument que je sorte...je...

_ Tu n'as pas quitté son chevet depuis que tu es sorti de l'hôpital, alors oui sors.

_ Mais je...

_ Dehors Uchiha !, grinça-t-elle en secouant sa chaise, et par tous les Kage, va prendre un bain !"

Sans un mot, il se leva et sans un regard pour me personne, me passa devant, sortant de la tente. Je m'empressai de suivre son pas clopinant. Gai m'assaillit immédiatement une fois dehors. La mine grave, je lui fis signe que le moment n'était pas venu. Il nous observa tous les deux quelques instants puis se retira avec un dernier regard menaçant à mon encontre.

" Viens Sasuke, la rivière n'est pas loin."

Il hésita une dernière fois, en jetant un coup d'œil furtif derrière lui, mais déjà j'ouvrais la marche, l'incitant à me suivre et il ne put que s'y résoudre. Le trajet se fit dans un silence de mort. L'aura austère qui entourait le jeune homme ne m'encourageait pas à entamer la moindre conversation et je savais que Sasuke se braquerait.

Ce fut donc plongé dans mon livre, ralentissant volontairement la marche pour qu'il puisse suivre et évitant du coin de l'œil les arbres en face de ma route que je l'amenai là où plus tôt... bref... Je m'assis sur un tronc et bouquinai alors que Sasuke se mettait en caleçon avant de rentrer dans l'eau. Je lui vis pincer ses lèvres de douleur lorsque l'eau, froide, mordit cruellement sa blessure au genou. Il s'arrêta lorsqu'il eut l'eau jusqu'à la taille mais il ne semblait pas savoir quoi faire. Je souris, inquiet comme il était, il avait dû oublier.

Je le lui lançai aussi fort que je pus et, vif comme l'éclair, il le rattrapa seulement à quelques centimètres de son visage tout en me fixant d'un œil glauque.

" Un savon, c'est mieux pour se laver, fis-je tout relisant une énième fois ce chapitre avec tout ça je me perdais dans ma lecture."

Il ne répondit rien, se contentant de hocher la tête dans ma direction. Je ne vis pas le temps passer, les chapitres défilèrent avec la même monotonie. Je l'entendis sortir de l'eau au bout d'un moment, refaire ses bandages et se rhabiller. Je l'avais sentis venir à moi mais je ne fis pas mine de bouger et tournai une page. Il s'assit à mes côtés, le visage tourné vers le rivage, admirant sans aucun doute le paysage, sans le voir.

Je ne savais pas combien de temps nous restâmes assis là, sans rien dire mais au bout d'un moment alors que le soleil commençait à décliner, je refermai mon livre et le rangeai dans ma sacoche, me crispai à la voix grave et rauque de Sasuke qui s'éleva, lugubre, dans les airs.

" Je n'ai pas voulu ça."

De quoi parlait-il ? De son départ pour l'enseignement d'Orochimaru, sa faiblesse, sa trahison ? La mort de son frère ? Naruto ? Bien sûr Naruto... se sentait-il responsable de son état ? Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Presque dix ans après, je n'arrivais toujours pas à trouver les bons mots pour cet enfant solitaire.

" Ce n'est pas ta faute."

Il eut un soupir contrarié. Attendait-il une autre phrase ? Il était si difficile à cerner, à comprendre et je soupçonnais fort que seul Naruto en était capable.

" Il va s'en tirer...

_ Au prix de son chakra c'est ça ?

_ Sasuke...

_ Il ne sera plus jamais le même.

_ Il trouvera la solution, comme il l'a toujours fait. Vous trouverez la solution."

Sasuke se tourna vers moi, plongeant ses orbes noirs dans mon regard. Il me détailla pendant un instant comme s'il me voyait depuis la première fois avant de retourner à sa contemplation.

" Rien n'indique que l'on trouvera ce que l'on cherche au pays des tourbillons."

Défaitiste...

Il n'avait pas vraiment changé.

" Il ne faut pas perdre espoir. On le ramènera.

_ On croirait entendre Sakura, souffla-t-il."

Je fis une moue mécontente devant la comparaison. Je me redressai rapidement et fis quelques pas avant de tourner vers lui.

" Naruto n'aimerait pas te voir aussi abattu. N'as-tu donc aucun respect pour sa force ?"

Ses pupilles revinrent vers moi avant de vaciller.

" Il m'en voudra, il va m'en vouloir... il va me détester."

Je me rapprochai de lui silencieusement avant de poser une main sur le sommet de son crâne baissé. Je me laissai aller à une légère caresse réconfortante et étonnamment il accepta le contact.

" Allons, Sasuke-kun. Naruto n'est pas un idiot. Tu le sais non ? Reprends-toi.

_ Je...

_ En route. On nous attend."

Il hésita un moment, plongé dans ses pensées, puis il se releva, chassa d'un mouvement agacé de la tête ma main qui était resté dans ses cheveux, dardant sur moi un regard noir. Nous reprîmes le chemin du camp dans le silence mais je sentais Sasuke à côté de moi allait mieux : moins dans la noirceur comme libéré d'un poids. Une fois arrivé devant la tente, il se retourna vers moi.

" J'y retourne. Au fait, continua-t-il, Gai est juste derrière vous... sensei."

Il pénétra dans la tente, un petit rictus satisfait aux lèvres tandis que je me tournais au ralenti tout en maudissant mon ancien élève de cette trahison. Je faillis sursauter en voyant mon rival de toujours si proche de moi. Ses deux sourcils étaient tellement froncés que j'avais peine à les distinguer.

" Gai, soupirai-je, que se passe-t-il ?

_ Tu oses demander Kakashi, répliqua-t-il visiblement remonté.

_ Euh... oui."

Il inspira longuement par le nez avant de limite me sauter dessus. De mon livre je repoussais agacé, ses mains qui tentaient de me saisir au col pour sans aucun doute me secouer sans ménagement. Ce type était fou, je n'avais de cesse de le répéter. De guerre lasse Gai finit par baisser les bras.

" Depuis quand est-ce aussi sérieux entre toi et Sai ?

_ Quatre ou cinq mois tout au plus, répondis-je tout en continuant ma route, je peux savoir en quoi ça te concerne, voyeur ?

_Je suis ton seul et meilleur rival, s'outra Gai en bombant le torse, il est normal que je m'informe de tes moindres faiblesses. Et je n'espionnais pas, vous êtes si bruyant.

_ Pfff, franchement si tu veux mon avis, tu ferais mieux de t'occuper de tes sourcils... ou de ton look, fis-je en rougissant légèrement bénissant mon masque, et arrêtes de me surveiller !"

Il se plaça devant moi, marchant à reculons, suivant mon rythme.

" Je ne te surveille pas et mes sourcils sont uniquement là dans le but de te déstabiliser mon cher.

_ Tu as raison sur ce point, ils me terrifient, répliquais-je d'un ton las, c'est vraiment mais alors vraiment pas humain, continuais-je en saisissant la tasse de café que me tendait une kunoichi."

Gai ricana fier de son effet tout en continuant à marcher dans mes pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être collant parfois.

" Et sinon... j'espère que vous mettez des capotes.

_ GAI !, criais-je tout en recrachant la gorgée du liquide brulant.

_ Bah quoi ! Y'a pas mal de maladie qui rodent attendant le vil moment où...

_ Nul besoin de me protéger avec Sai, le coupais-je ne souhaitant même pas connaître la fin de la phrase, non franchement t'as rien d'autre à faire que venir me parler de... ça ?

_ Avec qui d'autre en parlerais-tu ? Ton père est parti trop tôt pour t'enseigner ses petites choses de la vie et le Yondaime... bien trop prude pour tout ça.

_ J'ai appris tout seul, lâche-moi Gai, vraiment t'es lourd.

_ Paix à leurs âmes... et donc comme je te le disais le mieux pour se protéger de tout cela c'est le préservatif, plus connu sous le terme capote qui sert à isoler...

_ Ok ! Ok ! Tu as gagné. Je promets, je te raconterais tout et je ne te cacherais plus jamais rien. Je... suis... désolé... de t'avoir dissimulé ma relation avec Sai."

Gai eut un rictus satisfait alors que je le regardais d'un œil morne. Qu'est-ce qu'il n'était pas prêt à faire quand même pour remporter nos défis ? C'était puéril. Et je m'apprêtais justement à le lui dire lorsqu'il reprit.

" Bien. 52 partout ! Égalité... encore ! À toi le prochain thème pour le défi !"

* * *

**Notes de Mimosa** : J'aime bien ce chapitre, c'est vrai que comme tu le précises au début il n'apporte rien à l'intrigue mais il est tout de même bien sympa.

Puis le couple Kakashi /Sai est tout mignon, Sasuke mort de soucis pour Naruto est trop chou et Gai est simplement hilarant.

J'attends la suite impatiemment. Poutoux

Mimosa

**Remarque de l'auteur : ** Eh bien un chapitre qui ne sert pas à grand chose mais qui reste une pause nécessaire si vous voulez mon avis. Et donc ils se dirigent vers l'ancien pays des Tourbillons ? que vont-ils donc y faire ? J'espère que vous avez bien aimez ce Kakashi, j'avoue que j'ai tendance à le caser avec Sai... j'sais pas je pense qu'il sont compatibles ! j'adore ce couple !

Merci à ma bêta qui corrige toujours aussi vite ! Allez ! de grand encouragements pour qu'elle nous poste la suite de ses propres fics ! Allez Mim' !

tchôooo


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes : **_Pfffiou, l'histoire se complique et avec elle mon écriture. J'avoue que Ninjas est une fic assez difficile à écrire mais bon je ne perds en rien ma motivation pour cette histoire._

_Hoshiya : N'est point d'inquiétude, tu auras la fin de Ninjas c'est une promesse. D'ailleurs on approche doucement du dénouement._

_Ariane57  : Contente que le couple Kakashi-Sai t'ai plus. Je les avait déjà mis ensemble dans Tourment de l'âme sans approfondir leur relation, aujourd'hui ils reviennent dans Ninjas avec un chapitre juste pour eux (si c'est pas beau ça !)_

_Misaki-sama007 : On peut dire que tu m'as gâté en review cette semaine. Je suis contente que Disparition I et II t'ai plu. Je ne sais pas si j'écrirais un III pour tout te dire Protèges-moi du mal me prends déjà pas mal de temps. Je suis contente que Ninjas te plaise. Bye_

_Avec un Pov Naruto qui je suis sûre va en ravir plus d'une. C'est que ça faisait un bail qu'on ne l'avait pas entendu parler notre petit blondinet. Le chapitre est un peu bizarre peut être même court mais bon, je le poste ainsi parce qu'il est ainsi fait...  
_

_Merci à ma bêta Mimosa31 qui fait toujours un travail formidable._

_Allez je me tais... la suite_

* * *

**Ninjas**

* * *

**Chapitre 14**

_POV Naruto_

L'air.

Brulant et pourtant si... froid.

Il se fraya un chemin à travers ma bouche, mon nez... mon corps tout entier pour finalement venir gonfler mes poumons. Me redonner vie. Dans un soubresaut incontrôlé, mon corps s'arqua ne reposant plus que sur mes pieds et le sommet de mon crâne, mes membres distordus dans des positions inconfortables, le souffle de nouveau court.

Je serrais les dents à m'en faire péter les gencives, mais la douleur m'obligeait à ouvrir, desserrer cet étau pour mieux hurler et mes cris se répercutèrent sur les parois inébranlables de mon esprit.

J'avais l'impression d'être une bête, à la seule différence qu'une minuscule part de moi observait mes comportements, de loin. Je me voyais pousser ses hurlements hystériques, je me voyais frapper, griffer le sol de mes mains, me tordre et convulser. Je me voyais haletant, n'ayant plus la force dans ma souffrance, de retenir ma salive, en aller jusqu'à m'oublier moi-même.

Je me contorsionnais au sol, hurlant à m'en faire péter les cordes vocales.

_Personne..._

_Juste moi et ma folie..._

* * *

Je ne me souvenais plus. Je savais que je m'étais évanoui mais de là à dire quand et comment, j'en étais incapable. J'étais toujours allongé. La douleur était toujours là, froide et persistante, attendant son heure.

_Je n'avais plus la force..._

De hurler ou de combattre et de faire quoi que ce fût d'autre.

Etre là, seulement, au sol. Fermant les paupières d'épuisement lorsque la douleur se faisait trop forte, irradiant sournoisement chacun de mes membres, chaque parcelle de mon corps, s'insinuant jusque dans mon esprit et mon âme.

Je ne pouvais pas bouger, j'avais seulement conscience que je n'en avais pas l'envie.

J'étais en cage et je laissais vagabonder mon esprit dans cet espace réduit où je ne distinguais pas les aboutissants : mon âme.

J'étais seul.

Je ne ressentais même plus la présence de Kyuubi.

_Seul à nouveau..._

* * *

Mes muscles grincèrent de mécontentement lorsque je parvins à lever mon bras pour le porter à mon visage. La paume de ma main se posa faiblement sur mon front...

_Brulant..._

Je tâtonnais ma peau, laissant mes doigts dévaler mes tempes, ma joue, ma nuque pour enfin finir par reposer à la base de mon cou. J'étais là, je me touchais. Ma présence était ancrée en moi.

_Si je parvenais à me sentir, à penser c'est que j'étais toujours présent, non ?_

* * *

Le temps...

Je n'éprouvais ni faim, ni soif. Combien de jours s'étaient écoulés ? Mon esprit était là, avec moi. Où ? Je n'en avais pas vraiment l'idée mais je me savais toujours conscient. Mais qu'en était-il de ma présence physique ? Qu'étais-je devenu ?

J'étais seul...

Mais j'avais toujours été seul, n'est-ce pas ? L'instinct qui sommeillait en moi me souffla que non, que dès ma naissance j'avais été accompagné dans mon âme. Mais je repoussais cette idée... Stupide... Comment pouvait-on être deux dans un même corps ?

J'eus l'envie de me redresser, de m'assoir et d'observer le monde qui m'entourait mais aussitôt la petite voix pernicieuse de la douleur me souffla que c'était une mauvaise idée. Et elle avait raison, je préférais rester allongé et ne pas avoir mal.

_Qui suis-je ?_

* * *

Je suis moi.

Je remontais ma main que j'avais oubliée sur mon torse et la passais dans mes cheveux que je grattais d'un geste machinale. Des cheveux courts et blonds, me dis-je en observant les quelques mèches qui me tombaient sur le front.

A la réflexion je me demandais à quoi je ressemblais.

_Mon nom..._

_Qui..._

_Qui suis-je ?_

Ai-je existé ne serait-ce qu'un jour ? La réalité... le monde... Moi...

* * *

_L'oubli..._

_Peut-on avoir conscience de s'oublier soi-même ?_

Mais qu'avais-je oublié ? Certainement pas quelque chose d'important, me dis-je avec difficulté.

Et puis le noir vint, les ténèbres. Elles étaient ni froides ni chaleureuses, seulement le vide et le néant. Mais cela ne me préoccupait pas. Je ne me voyais plus mais cela ne m'importait pas. Après tout je n'avais pas de visage. Après tout je n'existais pas.

_Qu'est-ce que je suis ?_

_Mon Nom..._

_Qui..._

_Qui..._

_Qui..._

* * *

" Naruto Uzumaki."

La douce caresse de ses mots me fit ouvrir les yeux. Les ténèbres étaient parties. Je tournais la tête en direction de la voix faisant craquer douloureusement les vertèbres de ma nuque, mais je ne m'en souciais pas.

_Ces mots..._

Mon regard se posa sur elle. Et le rouge intense de ses cheveux fit tressauter mon âme. _Elle _se rapprocha jusqu'à s'agenouiller à mes côtés et posa une main légère sur mon torse. _Elle_ n'était ni vieille ni jeune pour tout dire je ne distinguais qu'avec peine les contours de son visage. Je ne voyais que ses cheveux, ce rouge...

_Elle _était.

_Présence..._

" Tu es Naruto Uzumaki."

Et l'air revint en moi, brutal et puissant, gonflant mes poumons, gonflant mes veines, me redonnant vie. _L'espoir _de ce que j'avais perdu. La douleur revint aussi.

" Libère-toi, me commanda la présence, la souffrance n'est rien."

Je grinçais des dents essayant de garder ma conscience près de la présence mais c'était si difficile, si... Je ne sais si j'avais parlé à voix haute mais la présence reprit.

" Accepte tout cela. Accepte tes peines, tes joies, ta souffrance. Accepte ton passé, ton présent et ton futur. Accepte ta vie. Accepte ton âme. C'est douloureux c'est vrai mais c'est parce que ça fait mal d'être libre."

Et la douleur s'en fut. En fait pas vraiment, elle était là tapie, prête à ressortir au moindre signe de faiblesse, au creux de mon corps. La douleur...

_Kyuubi..._

_Je..._

_Et Sasuke..._

" Je suis...

_ Tu es...

_ Je suis Naruto Uzumaki.

_ Oui."

Je me redressais faisais fi des protestations de mon corps et m'assis face à la femme agenouillée à mes côtés. Je ne la distinguais toujours pas vraiment. Elle était comme... floue. Mais elle était là, une présence dans mon monde de folie. J'existais à travers elle.

" Vous...

_ Tes amis sont là, dehors... ils attendent ton réveil."

Sa main se posa sur ma joue, comme une caresse. Je voulais lui poser des questions, une foule de question mais j'avais le sentiment qu'elle n'y répondrait pas, pas à toutes.

" Ils t'ont mené à nous.

_ Qui êtes-vous ?

_ Nous sommes les maîtres des sceaux.

_ Vous êtes..., hésitais-je peu sûr de la réponse.

_ Nous sommes le clan Uzumaki."

Mon cœur tressauta à nouveau comme mu d'une excitation nouvelle. Des cheveux rouges, comme ceux de ma mère.

" Nous sommes morts depuis longtemps, certains d'entre nous sont morts depuis des siècles mais nous sommes prévoyants, nous savions que l'enfant de la prophétie viendrait un jour à nous."

J'étais hypnotisé par ses paroles et sa voix. Il ne me vint même pas l'idée de l'interrompre.

" Nos essences ont été scellé dans les pierres du temple de Kyuubi no Yoko, tout notre clan est là, fit-elle en posant une main sur son cœur, je suis la représentation de nos âmes."

Je tournais vivement la tête au son d'une voix joueuse.

_Bienvenue..._

Et d'une autre plus grave.

_Il est le fils de Kushina... Bienvenue..._

Et d'une autre encore.

_Ses cheveux sont blonds, mais il est mignon..._

_L'enfant de la prophétie..._

_Bienvenue..._

_Il amènera la paix..._

D'un geste de la main, la femme fit cesser le vacarme bruyant des voix qui s'entrecroisaient et se superposaient pour me souhaiter la bienvenue au sein de mon clan. Naturellement les larmes m'étaient montées aux yeux de même qu'un sourire tremblotant.

Elle se releva et me fit signe de la suivre. Je forçais mes jambes ankylosées et la suivis en clopinant, désireux d'en savoir plus. Nous arrivâmes dans l'immense pièce où j'avais combattu Kyuubi et il était là, allongé sur le sol. Il nous regarda venir à lui, les yeux plissés par la fatigue et la douleur.

" Kurama, murmurais-je.

_ Naruto, fit-il en retour."

Nous nous observâmes avec tendresse, depuis notre fusion et surtout depuis le combat avec Madara où il m'avait confié son nom véritable nos rapports s'étaient considérablement améliorés. J'avançais jusqu'à lui et glissais la main dans les poils drus de son museau. Il m'avait manqué.

" Il va vous falloir faire un choix, fit-elle en s'approchant.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas avec moi ? Qu'est-ce que nous avons mal fait ?

_ Ce n'est pas de votre faute. Tous les porteurs de Kyuubi ont été des femmes, ne t'es-tu jamais posé la question du pourquoi ?, sans attendre de réponse elle continua, des principes intangibles régissent ce monde, l'un deux est le principe de l'équilibre.

_ Comme... le yin et le yang, tentais-je.

_ Exactement. Chaque jinchuuriki est choisi en fonction de cela. Les porteurs de Kyuubi-sama ont toujours été des femmes parce que l'énergie de Kyuubi est le yang.

_ Mais je suis un homme.

_ Jusqu'à votre fusion cela n'a pas causé de problème puisque vos énergies étaient bien distinctes mais ce n'est plus le cas avec la fusion, déclara-t-elle d'une voix neutre."

Instinctivement je me resserrais contre le museau de Kurama qui écoutait avec attention les voix du clan Uzumaki.

" Ce qui est fait ne peut être défait, il vous faut donc choisir une autre voie.

_ Laquelle ?, ne pus-je m'empêcher de demander.

_ La mort, fit-elle pas perturbée par le doux grognement de mon démon personnel, la vie."

Avant que je ne puisse dire un mot, elle poursuivit.

" Tes amis t'ont amené en ce lieu en pensant que nous avions le savoir et le pouvoir de sceller ton chakra ou celui de Kyuubi. Mais cela ne peut être fait car à présent que la fusion a été prononcé vos chakra sont intrinsèquement liés.

_ Que pouvons-nous faire en ce cas ?

_ Il ne nous appartient pas de te le dire.

_ Quoi ?

_ Il ne nous appartient pas de te le dire. Nous sommes les maîtres de sceaux.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Un choix se fait seul, nous ne pouvons t'influencer. Néanmoins aujourd'hui est venu le temps de recevoir ton héritage."

Mon quoi ? Je m'embrouillais dans ses explications. Je ne comprenais pas tout mais je saisis sans crainte la main qu'elle me tendait. L'énergie brûlante parcourut mes veines, illuminant ma peau, marquant ma chair. Ce n'était pas vraiment douloureux, c'était indescriptible. La magnificence. Etait-ce ce que les sages appelaient 'L'Illumination'? La marque rouge s'étendit, traçant un dessin tribal sur mon corps.

Je fus tenté de me déshabiller pour voir jusqu'où il allait mais le regard perçant de la femme sur moi arrêta mon geste.

" Ceci est un sceau."

Je la regardais attentif alors que la chaleur quittait mon corps emportant avec elle les marques.

" C'est le sceau le plus puissant du clan Uzumaki. C'est le sceau de la Connaissance. "

Ebahi, je regardais à nouveau les marques qui s'étiolaient dans ma chair. Et lorsque je relevais les yeux, elle était partie.

Me laissant seul à nouveau.

* * *

**Remarques de l'auteur : **_Vu que je suis très sadique, je vais vous faire souffrir un peu. Et oui, je pars en voyage un petit mois donc pas de chapitre d'ici MAIS je peu déjà vous dire que ça sera un POV... KYUUBI ! Allez Ja !_


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes : **_Hé la suite plus rapidement que je le croyais ! ah ! je vous gâtes, y'a pas à dire ! Franchement avoir écrit le POV Kyuubi est plus simple que je ne le croyais. Il a, au final, un raisonnement plus linéaire et manichéen, ce qui rend sa réflexion aisée..._

_Hathor2 : Et voilà, un nouveau chapitre qui arrive plus tôt que tu le l'espérais j'en suis sûr !_

_Hoshiya : Ah ! Les vacances ! Trop bien ! Mais bon, un p'tit chapitre avant de partir parce que je vous aime tous^^_

_Merci à ma bêta qui corrige toujours aussi vite... Mim' tes fics me manquent !_

* * *

**Ninjas**

* * *

**Chapitre 15**

_POV Kyuubi-sama_

La femme était partie, emportant avec elle notre espoir. Enfin, c'était ce que semblait se dire le gamin. La tristesse s'était de nouveau invité sur son visage d'habitude si illuminé par de quelconques sentiments de joie. Cela m'irritait... qu'il soit si abattu.

Je l'observai quelques temps alors qu'il se concentrait pour faire réapparaitre le sceau, les paumes de mains l'une contre l'autre et les genoux fléchis. Il avait grandi depuis la dernière fois que je l'avais vu, maigri aussi, tout comme moi. Le mélange inexorable de nos chakras nous avait tous deux fatigués et affaiblis. Je ne supportais pas cet état. Moi qui étais si puissant, j'en étais aujourd'hui contraint de n'être qu'un simple observateur.

Pourtant cela n'avait pas toujours été le cas. Le gamin à la fin de la quatrième grande guerre ninja m'avait permis de libérer toute ma puissance et bien plus encore. Je me souvenais quel rude combat nous avions mené contre mes frères morts.

Je me souvenais de la facilité déconcertante que nous avions eu à combattre ensemble, mêlant nos chakras à un point inimaginable, combinant nos techniques. Ce jour nous avions été des maitres. Nul n'avait pu nous égaler et nul, sans doute, ne le pourra jamais.

Shukaku...

Matatabi...

Isopu...

SonGoku...

Kokuou...

Saiken...

Choumei...

Gyuuki...

Et moi Kurama...

La confiance que nous lui avions donnée. Cela avait été parfait. A la fin du combat, Naruto les avait tous libérés de l'emprise de cet Uchiha et les avait envoyé dans une dimension parallèle à l'image du Monde des Crapauds au mont Mobyoku. Mes frères y vivaient en paix, ensemble à nouveau. Cela nous avait usés pas mal de chakra mais ça en valait la peine.

Plus tard, après que le petit des Uchiha eut rejoint Naruto et qu'ils aient combattus ensemble le mal, après que l'armée Unifiée des Shinobis fut déclarée vainqueur, après que les blessés commencèrent à être soignés et les morts enterrés, les deux derniers jinchuurikis s'éclipsèrent.

A l'écart de tout, un pacte fut passé en secret entre Killerbee et Gyuuki et entre Naruto et moi. Nul ne fut au courant de ce pacte car cela pouvait devenir dangereux pour les jinchuurikis survivants si quelqu'un venait à l'apprendre.

Je m'en rappelais comme si s'était hier. Quand mon cœur se gonfla de joie à l'entente des mots de ce gamin. J'avais eu raison de lui donner toute ma confiance. Le contrat était simple, si nos porteurs venaient un jour à mourir, nos énergies et nos âmes seraient instantanément transportées dans la dimension qu'avait créée pour nous Naruto.

Nous n'étions plus condamnés à passer de corps en corps pour l'éternité ou de mourir avec son jinchuuriki, non... une autre possibilité s'offrait à nous : la liberté. La liberté et ma famille...

" Kurama..."

La voix du gamin me sortit de mes pensées et je tournai difficilement la tête pour venir la poser à ses côtés. Machinalement, il posa le bras le long de mon museau et grattouilla la base de ma truffe, là où mes poils étaient courts et drus. Mais le cœur n'y était pas, son regard était lointain.

" Tu crois... tu crois qu'il est temps que nous partions ?

_ Tu veux parler de...

_ De ta libération Kurama, me coupa-t-il.

_ De ta mort donc..."

Il ne répondit pas, ne me regarda pas non plus, s'était comme s'il fixait un point qu'il était le seul à voir. Je me sentais si éloigné de lui. Sa main continuait la douce caresse que j'avais appris à apprécier. C'était comme s'il... avait déjà fait son choix.

Je réfléchis rapidement, retournant les paroles de la femme aux cheveux rouges en tous sens dans mon esprit. Mais je n'eus pas à pousser bien loin mon esprit, mon âme avait déjà fait ce choix.

" Tu choisis la voie de la facilité, fis-je d'une voix neutre."

Mais qu'étais-je en train de dire ? Il m'offrait le repos, ma famille, il m'offrait une nouvelle vie sur un plateau et moi... et moi je lui soufflai de ne rien en faire ! Ma liberté s'échappait à mesure qu'il glissait lentement ses doigts sur mes poils roux.

" Ais-je le choix ?, fit-il dans un soupir.

_ Oui, tu l'as."

Il se retourna sur moi d'un air surpris.

" Vraiment ?

_ On l'a toujours, la femme l'a dit : la vie ou la mort.

_ Pfff ce n'est pas un choix ça, c'est...

_ Soit tu me renvois dans la dimension que tu as crée Naruto, fis-je durement l'empêchant de poursuivre, soit on en discute ici-même et on trouve une solution.

_ Kuram...

_ Dans le premier cas, je t'en empêcherai, le pacte qui nous lie me le permet : tant que je n'ai pas décidé de partir mon jinchuurki ne peut me forcer à quitter son corps. Tu t'en souviens non ?

_ Oui je m'en souviens. Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu as insisté pour cette clause, répliqua-t-il d'un ton taquin."

Il reprenait du poil de la bête, c'était bien. J'aimais son regard de nouveau vif et alerte, ce léger rictus qui me faisait croire que tout était possible.

" La deuxième possibilité est que...

_ Mais c'est tout vu, fit-il en haussant le ton tout en s'écartant de moi pour faire les cent pas juste devant mon museau, je n'arrive même pas à activer le sceau. Réfléchir hein ! Ça n'a jamais été mon fort et puis...

_ Et puis ce n'est pas comme si nous n'avions pas le temps."

Il s'arrêta net et se retourna lentement vers moi un sourire crispé collé sur le visage. Le temps était le souci, j'étais immortel, pour moi faire le sacrifice de passer le restant de mes jours à ses côtés n'était rien et c'était une des raisons qui me poussait à lui faire choisir la vie. J'aurais tout le temps après, largement le temps.

" Ce n'est pas le moment pour être ironique.

_ Pourquoi ? Ceci est une mission comme une autre non. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle dure plus longtemps ou qu'elle est plus difficile ou quasiment suicidaire qu'elle n'est pas réalisable. Tu crois que tes ancêtres dans leurs infinies sagesses t'auraient fait présent du savoir des Uzumaki s'ils pensaient que tu n'étais pas capable de cela.

_ Je...

_ La connaissance est le plus précieux des cadeaux. Et c'est de ta tête qu'il faut te servir.

_ Ouais...

_ Je sais tu n'as pas l'habitude, continuai-je d'un ton badin, mais il faut un début à tout.

_ Il aurait mieux fait de te faire ce cadeau à toi, monsieur Kyuubi le Génie, poursuivit Naruto d'un même ton.

_ A moi ? Par tous les Bijuus mais quelle affreuse idée ! Le savoir des humains en moi ? Dégradant par la même tout le génie et l'intelligence de siècle de massacre et d'orgie !

Je me laissai aller à ma verve lorsque je captai d'un seul coup le regard dubitatif qu'avait le mioche, les bras croisés, sur mon illustre personne. Hum... J'abaissai de nouveau ma tête pour atteindre sa hauteur et fis, plus sérieusement.

" Naruto, tu en ais capable. Je le sais."

* * *

Je ne me souvenais plus que je m'étais assoupi. J'ouvris lentement les yeux car la douleur pouvait me prendre à tout instant. Sans esquisser le moindre geste je regardai autour de moi, cherchant mon petit protégé des yeux.

Rien n'avait changé. Il était là, non loin, assis en tailleur. Il semblait être en pleine réflexion. Je décidai de ne pas le déranger et me rendormis.

* * *

Et le temps s'écoulait lentement.

Je le savais, je pouvais le ressentir. Contrairement à Naruto, j'étais habitué à demeurer ici et bien que mes pouvoirs fussent grandement diminués, je savais que le temps passait au dehors. Je fermai à nouveau les yeux, j'avais besoin de dormir. J'avais confiance.

* * *

Et le temps s'écoulait lentement.

Son temps était rythmé comme une horloge. Sieste, entrainement qui se révélait n'être que de la musculation, réflexion intense, puis footing autour de la salle, puis sieste, réflexion intense et enfin petit grattage dans mes moustaches, parfois il montait jusqu'à mes oreilles et puis sieste encore...

* * *

Et le temps s'écoulait lentement.

Quand je le vis arriver à moi, une lueur nouvelle dans les yeux, je sus qu'il avait quelque chose. Peut-être pas grand-chose mais l'espoir même minime de réussir. Je pouvais reconnaître cette étincelle dans ses yeux même dans le noir.

" On sait que l'on ne peut pas sceller l'un ou l'autre de nos chakras n'est-ce pas ?

_ Effectivement, répondis-je sur le ton de la conversation.

_ Elle nous a dit ce que nous ne pouvions pas faire, par contre elle s'est bien gardée de nous dire la solution.

_ C'est parce que tu dois trouver toi-même, fis-je en soupirant devant ce résumé.

_ Oui c'est ce qu'elle a dit. Mais ça ne lui a pas empêché de nous mettre sur la voie.

_ Ah oui ?

_ Oui. Je me suis repassé en boucle notre conversation. Du début à la fin, elle n'a fait qu'affirmer. Me disant qui elle était, qui ils étaient, attendant que je pose les bonnes questions. Mais une seule fois, une seule, elle a posé une question. Une rhétorique bien sûr mais une question quand même.

_ Vraiment ?, fis-je en fronçant les sourcils, je n'y ai pas prêté attention.

_ Moi non plus, au début en tout cas mais ça a fini par titiller mon esprit. Elle a dit : Tous les porteurs de Kyuubi ont été des femmes, ne t'es-tu jamais posé la question du pourquoi ?

_ Oui je me souviens, répliquai-je, et tu as répondu un truc sur le Yin et le Yang.

_ Exactement, fit Naruto tout en levant un index victorieux, elle m'a fait mettre le doigt sur le cœur du problème sans approfondir plus que cela.

_ Et donc qu'as-tu pensé...

_ Le problème en réalité vient du fait que je sois un homme...

_ Un garçon si tu veux mon avis...

_ Kurama sois sérieux deux minutes s'il te plait "

Et c'est moi qui me faisais remettre en place. Je ne pus m'empêcher de ricaner un instant dévoilant mes longues canines avant de l'intimer de poursuivre.

" Donc, fis le môme, le problème vient du fait que nous soyons tous les deux des Yang si tu préfères. Nos chakras font partie de nous, ils ont été liés et sont inséparables sauf dans la mort. Mais si nous parvenons à changer la nature même de notre chakra, enfin de l'un des deux en Yin alors même ce qui est lié changera... Non ?

_ Tu parles de quelque chose d'irréalisable, fis-je impressionné tout de même par son intellect.

_ Hum... pas vraiment. En fait c'est ce que je me suis dit au début et puis j'y ai pas mal pensé. Changer mon propre chakra en Yin...

_ En imaginant que tu puisses le faire...

_ En imaginant que je puisse le faire, reprit-il, est impossible parce que mon enveloppe charnelle est celle d'un homme. Je suis donc irrémédiablement condamné, pardonne-moi l'expression, à demeurer le Yang mais toi...

_ Quoi moi !, fis-je en sursautant. "

Je n'aimais pas le tour que prenaient ses pensées. Oh non ! Que mes frères démons m'en soient témoins, je n'aimais absolument pas ce qu'il était en train de penser. Pourtant au fond de moi, une petite voix me disait qu'il approchait du but, qu'il touchait la solution du doigt.

" Eh bien, commença-t-il un peu gêné tout de même, toi tu es là, fit-il en désignant la salle vide de tout ornement, ton corps physique n'existe pas ici ni ailleurs, tu es simplement là. Alors je me suis dit que cela pouvait être possible.

_ ...Tu t'es dit que tu pouvais me transformer en stupide femelle parce que ton idiot de père s'est amusé à m'enfermer dans le corps d'un mioche ! C'est cela que tu penses humain ! "

Je fis abstraction de toute douleur lorsque je me redressai de toute ma hauteur. Je bandai mes muscles et m'éloignai de lui et de sa face triste pour aller me coucher plus loin, lui faisant dos. Mes queues balayaient furieusement le sol, l'empêchant de m'approcher. Pourtant je l'entendis, son murmure.

" Excuse-moi... Je voulais pas. Je vais trouver autre chose... "

* * *

_Et le temps s'écoulait toujours..._

Il était de nouveau en tailleur. Du coin de l'œil, je l'observais. Il semblait sérieusement chercher une nouvelle solution puisque la première ne me convenait pas. Il le faisait pour moi alors qu'au fond, je savais que c'était lui qui avait raison. Je soupirai pour la énième fois avant de me lever et de me rapprocher de lui.

Sa concentration était telle qu'il ne m'entendit même pas tomber à ses côtés. Je frottai ma truffe contre son bras avant de déclarer d'une voix lasse.

" Faisons-le Naruto.

_ Non, répondit-il les yeux toujours fermés, je vais trouver autre chose.

_ Il n'y a rien d'autre, c'est cela que nous devons faire.

_ Mais...

_ Il m'a fallu du temps pour m'y faire, mais je pense que c'est l'unique solution. Faisons-le. "

Lui comme moi, nous ne reparlâmes pas de notre dispute, des mots déplacés que j'avais eu sur son père ou sur lui. Naruto savait que je ne les pensais pas et je n'éprouvais pas le besoins de m'excuser. Il leva le bras pour se gratter machinalement la nuque.

" C'est cool tout ça mais tu sais... en fait hé hé, je sais pas comment on fait.

_ Stupide, soufflai-je.

_ Quoi !

_ C'est à cela que te servira le sceau, fis-je en ignorant sa mine renfrogné.

_ Mais je n'arrive pas à l'ouvrir !

_ Il ne faut pas l'ouvrir, tu l'as déjà en toi. A présent il faut que tu l'acceptes. "

Il me regarda avec de grands yeux ronds comme si j'avais dit la plus grande bêtise possible. Puis son sourire s'agrandit pour finalement lui manger la moitié du visage. Ses yeux azur rayonnèrent et lorsqu'il les posa sur moi, je sus que j'avais pris la bonne décision. Ma vie était à ses côtés.

* * *

**Notes de Mimosa : **_J'adore vraiment la partie ou Kyuubi refuse de devenir une femelle. J'avoue avoir bien rigolé. La suite est de plus en plus plaisante._

_Vivement la suite ! Que l'inspiration soit avec toi et bonne vacances !_

_Poutoux_

_Mimosa_

* * *

_**Remarques de l'auteur :** La suite n'est pas encore écrite, donc vous allez devoir patienter et prier pour que l'inspiration vienne à moi. Pour le chapitre suivant j'hésite entre un POV Sasuke (classique mais on l'attend tous! !) ou un POV Sakura (qui va laisser parler ses sentiments parcque l'a pas trop vu depuis le début...)_

_Faites moi par de vos impressions ! Reviews !_


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes : **_Vilains lecteurs, vilaines lectrices ! Pas bien ça ! Pas bien ! J'ai __dû__ décider toute seule si ça allait être un POV Sakura ou un POV Sasuke. Bien... pour vous punir de ce __manque de réactivité ce sera donc un POV Sakura ! Niark ! Et ouuuiii vous n'aurez pas de POV Sasuke avant trèèèèès longtemps !^^ (les auteurs se vengent comme ils peuvent...)_

_Ariane57__ : et oui ils s'entendent bien. J'ai toujours su que même dans le manga o__riginal, ils allaient finir par bien s'entendre. Et puis je reporte sur Naruto les désirs que j'ai enfouis au fond de moi : gratter le museau de Kyuubi !_

_Misaki-sama007__ : Merci pour ta review. C'est vrai que c'est pas tous les jours qu'on __emploie__ se terme __mais en effet, c'est super gentil._

_Hoshiya__ et __Hathor2__: Cool que ça vous plaise toujours autant !_

_Shiragiku-chaan__ : moi aussi je voulais au début que ce soit Kyuubi qui trouve la solution et puis après je me suis dit que Jamais son subconscient n'aurait acc__epté une telle solution. C'est donc Naruto (qui finalement a toujours été intelligent même dans le manga) qui lui soumet l'idée. Et comme toute idée déplaisante, on attend qu'elle fasse son bonhomme de chemin dans __son__ esprit avant d'accepter._

_Kvt86__ : techni__quement, Kyuubi ne va pas devenir une femelle. C'est son énergie interne qui va être modifiée et peut-être d'autre chose..._

_Kuropie__ : Ta review m'a fait super plaisir et je suis contente que cette fic te plaise même si t'es pas une fan du manga. Contente q__ue tu __ais__ essayé__ et que tu sois restée. J'avoue que j'ai toujours tendance à faire un Naruto plus mûr, je le préfère ainsi et j'ai __énormément__ de mal à écrire des textes on va dire plus humoristique._

_Kanzer__ : La fin approche ? Mmmmh peut-être pas aussi vit__e que tu le penses..._

_Merci Mim' pour tes chapitres et pour tes corrections..._

_Ps : ses vacances... mmmmh trop bien !^^_

* * *

**Ninjas**

* * *

**Chapitre 16**

_POV Sakura_

Il y avait du sang partout. Il maculait mes vêtements, la table d'opération, je peinais même à différencier mes ustensiles. Les infirmières ne suivaient plus le rythme. Les autres chirurgiens étaient dans le même état que moi et les cernes imposantes qu'ils avaient sous leurs yeux me renvoyaient à mon propre état de fatigue.

Nous avions réussi à reprendre toutes ses artères, fermer toutes ses plaies, ressouder tous ses os... Le dernier parchemin fut déroulé sur le corps ensanglanté et les médic-nin se placèrent en seiza autour de lui en cercle, formant les sceaux pour lui transmettre un maximum d'énergie.

Après tout ce que l'on venait d'endurer, ce n'était pas le moment qu'il nous claque entre les doigts. Je me retirai, la stabilisation de l'énergie du patient n'était plus vraiment mon domaine de compétence. J'avais le corps enfin engourdi par toute la fatigue et le stress accumulé. L'effervescence s'était retirée pour laisser place à la lassitude. Ce fut lorsque je finis de passer ma tenue dans les vestiaires que Shizune vint me trouver.

" Ils ont fini par le stabiliser, il est résistant, il s'en sortira. Tu as fait du très bon travail Sakura-san.

_ Je suis soulagée.

_ Tu devrais aller te reposer, tu fais peur à voir.

_ Non... J'ai quelqu'un à aller voir."

L'assistante de la Cinquième hocha simplement la tête avant de se retirer. Quant à moi je me dirigeai directement vers la salle d'attente et m'assis à côté de mon coéquipier. Ses traits semblaient s'être figés dans le marbre et j'aurais juré qu'il n'avait rien perçu de mon arrivée. Il était là, aussi pale que la mort, fixant un point devant lui. Il avait encore du sang sur le visage et les vêtements.

" Il va bien Sai.

_ ...

_ Il va s'en sortir. Il est tiré d'affaire."

Son silence m'inquiétait, je me tournai vers lui et sursautai devant ses larmes. D'aussi loin que je me souvienne je ne l'avais jamais vu pleurer, sauf peut-être pour son frère. Et là, devant tout ce monde... je ne pouvais le permettre de se laisser aller de la sorte. Nous étions des ninjas. D'autorité je lui saisis le bras et le relevai.

" Je te raccompagne jusqu'à chez toi."

Il était rare de voir Sai perdre son sourire, faux ou pas, mais là c'était pire : on aurait dit que toute vie avait déserté son corps. Il se laissait mener, les yeux ternis par la souffrance. Dans un couloir nous croisâmes Sasuke qui était à peu de chose près, dans le même état que lui. Il ne nous vit même pas passer, je soupirai : les choses allaient mal depuis trop longtemps.

Une fois chez lui, je l'envoyai sous la douche. Une fois seule, je me permis de faire le tour de la maison des yeux. J'avais rarement eu l'occasion d'être invité par mon ancien sensei et Sai. Je ne pouvais dire qu'une chose de leur petit mais confortable appartement : chaleureux. On s'y sentait de suite bien, à l'aise.

Je poussai mes investigations plus loin et poussai une porte. La chambre, grande, avec un grand lit. Je ne rougis même pas des pensées qui m'assaillaient, l'heure ne s'y prêtait pas. Je choisis une tenue de rechange que je posai devant la porte de la salle de bain. Puis une fois que j'eus prévenu Sai, je me dirigeai vers la cuisine.

Ce fut une tasse de thé fumant qui attendit mon ancien équipier une fois qu'il s'installa dans le canapé. Il regarda la tasse d'un air inexpressif pendant un long moment avant que je ne me décide à m'asseoir à ses côtés. Le mouvement sembla le réveiller car il se saisit de la tasse d'un air hésitant avant d'en boire une gorgée.

" Sakura..."

Il prononça mon prénom dans un gémissement avant de fondre à nouveau en larmes. Tout handicapé des sentiments qu'il était, Sai laissait sortir ses émotions. Sa peine était palpable. Je l'attirai à moi sans pouvoir m'empêcher de penser que la situation présente était plus facile à gérer que celle latente de Sasuke. Sai ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait, des sentiments qu'il n'avait jamais connu resurgissaient avec l'hospitalisation de Kakashi.

Avec lui on pouvait parler alors que Sasuke ne laissait plus personne l'approcher.

" Je n'arrive pas... à m'arrêter... Pourquoi ?, sanglota Sai."

Je l'attirai dans mon giron avant de le bercer comme un enfant et étrangement cela me fis du bien aussi.

" C'est toute ta peine, ta douleur, ta peur aussi qui ressort. Laisse tout ça venir à toi, ça va passer.

_ J'ai cru... quand je l'ai vu s'interposer... j'ai vraiment cru... que... j'allais le perdre... j'ai...

_ Kakashi est fort, il s'en tirera. Son état s'est stabilisé.

_ J'aurais dû... si j'étais plus fort... je..."

Je secouais la tête. Pourquoi les hommes se sentaient obligé de vivre dans le reproche à croire qu'ils portaient le poids du monde sur leurs épaules.

" Avec des 'si' Sai, on mettrait le pays des Neiges dans un congélateur. Quel que soit ta force si tu avais été en danger Kakashi aurait agi de la même façon.

_... je pleure comme une fillette...

_ C'est la fatigue et le soulagement de le savoir sauf. Repose-toi Sai, il ne se réveillera pas avant plusieurs jours. Sois fort pour lui, pour qu'il voit ton sourire dès qu'il se réveillera."

Je me relevai, tanguant un peu sous le coup de la fatigue.

" Je vais aller me reposer, je serais à l'hôpital demain, passe, je te ferais un bilan de son évolution."

Il hocha la tête, cachant son visage derrière ses mèches plus longues.

" Fais-moi le plaisir de boire ce thé, il va être froid.

_ Oui.

_ A demain Sai, fis-je en me dirigeant vers la porte.

_ Sakura... Merci..."

Je refermai la porte doucement et me rendis chez moi à petit pas, savourant l'air frais de la tombée de la nuit sur mon visage. J'avais déménagé de chez mes parents à la fin de la guerre. Nos horaires décalés, nos petites habitudes... en réalité je ne supportais plus que l'on me dirige, même un peu. A présent j'étais seule.

Me déshabiller et prendre une douche fut une épreuve : une fois seule, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de repenser à l'arrivée fracassante de Sai à l'hôpital portant son amant dans un sale état. Je revoyais encore son visage défait, ses pleurs et ses cris hystériques. Plus encore que les autres j'avais été choqué, je connaissais Sai.

Une mission longue de plusieurs semaines, des ninjas renégats, une minute d'inattention et des heures au bloc opératoire à sauver mon ancien sensei.

Le village se remettait encore de la grande guerre, les ninjas faisaient des missions dangereuses pour renflouer les caisses du village. Je soupçonnais même Kakashi de se perdre dans le travail après l'échec de la mission dans l'ancien pays des Tourbillons. Beaucoup croyaient en le rétablissement de Naruto mais rien ne s'était passé, cela faisait maintenant six mois et rien n'avait changé. Beaucoup avaient été ébranlé. La mission avait été un échec total.

Nous perdions Naruto.

Nous perdions Sasuke également...

Et je n'avais personne, moi, pour me réconforter. Je me couchai sur ses pensées.

* * *

Le réveil fut rude. Je me réveillai seule dans ce grand lit et une fois encore je n'avais pas envie d'affronter ma réalité. Pourtant il le fallait. Je le devais pour le village, pour Sai.

Je fus à l'hôpital en trente minutes. J'aperçus de loin Sai qui était déjà là. Je me précipitai au chevet de mon ancien sensei encore inconscient. Le pronostic vital était bon, il allait passer plusieurs semaines à l'hôpital sans compter les mois de rééducation mais il s'en sortait plutôt bien vu la gravité de ses blessures.

Je reposai le dossier sur la table de la chambre et entrepris de le rejoindre.

" Je peux te le dire avec certitude cette fois Sai, il est tiré d'affaire.

_ Vraiment !"

Rien qu'à l'entente de ses mots, Sai sembla reprendre des couleurs sur son visage pale. J'étais étonné du changement radical de comportement depuis qu'il était avec Kakashi : il était plus humain, les émotions n'étaient plus si difficiles à lire sur son visage. Ils se faisaient mutuellement... beaucoup de bien.

" Oui, il devrait se réveiller d'ici un jour ou deux mais tu peux tout de même aller le voir à son chevet dès à présent.

_ Je... oui. Merci.

_ Dis pas n'importe quoi ! Allez viens, je t'accompagne jusqu'à sa chambre."

Je fus soulagée de voir apparaitre quelques émotions positives lorsqu'il vit son amant allongé sur le lit. Sai avait déjà oublié ma présence et je refermai doucement la porte derrière moi.

Je soupirai, j'avais beaucoup de travaille en tant que chirurgien en chef mais avant de commencer ma ronde je devais rendre visite à mon principal patient. Pas que le dit patient était difficile, ça non... c'était plutôt l'autre. Celui qui campait dans sa chambre, impossible à savoir comment la visite allait se dérouler. La plupart du temps Sasuke m'ignorait, parfois il était tout simplement odieux et parfois...

Je poussai la porte de la chambre sans m'annoncer. D'un coup d'œil je repérai Sasuke assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre, ses prunelles dardées sur moi. Je ne lui accordai qu'un signe de tête avant de me tourner vers Naruto. Il était assis là, dans son lit, ses grands yeux bleus fixés sur quelque chose invisible à l'œil.

Ce n'était pas un coma, ni un état catatonique. En fait on ne lui avait diagnostiqué rien que la médecine connaissait. Tsunade en avait conclu que c'était sans doute quelque part entre les deux.

Je lui fis rapidement un examen comme tous les jours depuis six mois : pression artérielle, tension, réactivité de la pupille, prise de sang... et comme tous les jours tout était parfaitement normal, il avait des résultats de quelqu'un réveillé et en parfaite santé.

Du côté physique, tout semblait en ordre bien qu'il est un peu maigri. Il était propre et Sasuke veillait à masser ses muscles et à faire jouer ses articulations plusieurs fois dans la journée. C'était également lui qui s'occupait de toutes les tâches plutôt intimes mais indispensables pour Naruto.

Sasuke avait insisté... beaucoup insisté. Trop même pour sa propre honnêteté. La conversation qui suivit eu lieu dans le bureau de l'Hokage et ce qui fut dit resta entre la Cinquième et lui. Après cela Sasuke fut autorisé à rester dans la chambre de Naruto et même à y dormir et à y manger à la seule condition de ne pas outrepasser son rôle d'aide-soignant.

Même si je ne savais pas de quoi il retournait, je pressentais leurs lien, différent de celui que j'entretenais avec eux. Même si je n'arrivais pas à mettre de mot dessus, je savais... Je sentais son regard sur moi et je ne pus m'empêcher de murmurer.

" Il va s'en sortir...

_ Et qu'est ce qui te fais croire ça, grinça Sasuke de sa fenêtre."

Je ne répondis pas, je ne pensais pas qu'il allait m'entendre. Je remballai mes affaires, essayant de sortir le plus vite possible. J'en avais marre de me disputer avec lui. J'en avais marre que...

" C'est pas parce que t'as réussi à sauver Kakashi qu'il faut te sentir super forte, siffla-t-il une nouvelle fois me coupant dans mon élan.

_ Sasuke..., soupirai-je d'un ton de reproche.

_ Quoi !

_ ... Non rien.

_ Non vas-y ! Qu'est qui y'a ?, fit-il tout en descendant de son perchoir."

Il cherchait encore une fois la bagarre, je le savais pourtant je ne pus m'empêcher de me tourner vers lui. Il avait maigri également. J'en avais marre de me faire du souci pour tous ces hommes importants pour moi.

" N'es-tu pas heureux pour Kakashi ? N'es-tu pas heureux pour Sai ?

_ Pfff... je...

_ Ta gueule pauvre con !, le coupai-je rapidement ne voulant entendre sa réponse, franchement ta gueule Sasuke.

_ De quel droit tu...

_ J'ai le DROIT de penser ce que je veux ! Si JE veux croire que Naruto s'en sortira, j'en ai le droit quoi que tu en dises !"

Il ne répondit rien, se contentant de fixer ses prunelles onyx sur ma personne. Son regard brûlait ma peau. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il pensait, personne ne pouvait prétendre le savoir à part Naruto bien sûr. Naruto avait pris cette place que j'aspirais tant à avoir été adolescente. Mais à présent, avec le recul, je savais que je n'étais pas faite pour ce rôle, je n'étais pas faite pour sa noirceur et ses souffrances.

" Il ne reviendra pas.

_ Tu sembles en être convaincu, répondis-je d'une voix aigre.

_ ...

_ Tu sais, repris-je d'une voix plus douce, lorsque tu es parti, de nombreuses personnes ont cru à ton retour. Mais après Orochimaru, après ton frère et l'Akatsuki, plus personne n'y croyait. Lorsque nous avons reçu l'ordre de t'abattre à vue, je peux te dire que plus de la moitié des ninjas de ce village étaient contents de cette décision.

_ ...

_ Mais tu sais quoi. Naruto lui, il ne s'est jamais arrêter d'avoir l'espoir, de croire en toi, d'avoir le rêve que, un jour, tu reviendrais au village. Il n'a jamais arrêté même lorsque ses plus proches amis ont cessé, lui a continué, jour après jour."

Je récupérai rapidement mes affaires et contournai le corps de Sasuke qui semblait s'être pris dans l'ambre. Je ne pouvais plus distinguer ses yeux mais je savais qu'il m'écoutait.

" Tu me fais honte."

* * *

**Notes de Mimosa :** _J'aime bien ce chapitre et je suis curieuse de savoir ce qui est réellement arrivé à Kakashi. Je veux la suite je veux savoir si le petit plan de Naruto et Kyuubi va marcher._

_Bon courage pour tes autres chapitres._

_Peace_

_Mimosa_

_**Remarques de l'auteur : **Bon pour la suite ça va être un pov Tsunade, puis un pov Iruka (indispensable !) et on ne pouvait décemment pas, ne pas faire un pov Lee et un pov Ino. Le pov Sasuke... je sais pas... dans quatre ou cinq chapitres...^^  
_


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes : **_Bonjour à tous et à toutes !_

_Comme vous devez certainement être au courant du grand nettoyage de printemps de FFnet je ne m'appesantirais pas dessus, il y a assez de sujet sur le forum pour ne pas vraiment en parler encore. Je vais en profiter pour faire un grand nettoyage dans mes fics et en réécrire la plupart. Pour ma part (et pour le moment) je publierais sur Fanfic-fr qui est le seul site qui présente à la fois Finder, Kyou Kara Maoh, Bleach et Bien sûr Naruto. Je posterais peut-être sur Manyfics mais avec plus de retard._

_Bref, je tiens à vous signaler que mon compte restera ouvert sur FFnet bien sûr le temps de faire la transition et si malheureusement mes fics sont supprimées pas d'inquiétude, j'ai les sauvegardes. Vous les retrouverez, réécrites, car je ne supporterais pas de les poster ainsi (certaines ont maintenant 3 ou 4 ans... Brrrr !)_

_J'espère en tout cas que vous continuerez à suivre mon travail et à le commenter. Si a tout hasard vous avez envie de me faire part d'un commentaire n'hésitez pas à reviewer. Je me ferais un plaisir de répondre à vos questions._

_PS : rajout vu que certains me posent des questions en anonyme, je rajoute au fur et à mesure les réponses. Je garderais bien sûr mon pseudo sur Fanfic-fr_

_La suite de "Protège-moi du mal", de "Ninjas" et de "Tourments de l'âme" seront disponible sur ce site comme le reste de mes fics terminées. Néanmoins je ne supprimerais pas mon compte FFnet. Tant qu'ils ne supprimeront pas mes fics, je continuerais de poster !_

_Merci à Ariane57, Kuropie, Guest, Kvt86 et bien sur ma bêta pour leur soutien et leurs reviews. Have fun !_

* * *

**Chapitre 17**

_" Tu me fais honte."_

Je n'entendis qu'à peine la porte se refermer sur Sakura. J'étais resté dans la même position comme pris dans l'ambre : debout, la tête et les yeux tournés vers le sol, mais ce n'était pas l'insipide carrelage de l'hôpital que je regardai avec fascination, non, c'était mon Moi.

Sakura avait mis le doigt sur quelque chose et cette chose venait de se briser en moi. Le problème était que je n'arrivais pas vraiment à définir quoi.

Je fixais donc le sol, hébété, sans trouver la réponse, sans savoir quoi faire.

Quelle était la solution ?

_Naruto ne se réveillera pas..._

Alors que faisais-je là ? N'était-ce pas tout simplement de la torture ? Je me flagellais de mes erreurs passées ? Aimais-je donc tant que ça souffrir, avoir mal ?

Je ne faisais rien.

Et petit à petit je commençais à comprendre.

C'était cela que Sakura cherchait à me faire voir. Quoi qu'il advienne je ne choisissais pas. Je restais là, entre deux solutions, préférant m'apitoyer sur moi même plutôt que de faire le choix. En réalité quasiment toute ma vie se résumait à cela. Le seul véritable choix que j'avais fais jusque là, était celui de suivre l'entraînement d'Orochimaru. Le faire avait été facile, s'y tenir une autre paire de manche. Mais j'avais tenu bon, jusqu'au bout.

Ensuite, et bien, je m'étais plus ou moins laissé dériver, manipuler même, par ceux qui m'étaient proches. Je n'avais pas réellement fais le choix de rejoindre l'Akatsuki, ni de retourner à Konoha j'avais été entre les deux jusqu'à ce que mon frère me pousse à croire de nouveau en Naruto.

J'avais eu la sensation et retournant à Konoha que cela faisais dix ans que je ne pensais plus par moi même. J'avais eu l'impression de penser mais ce n'était pas moi, seulement quelques insidieuses voix me chuchotant à l'esprit de sombres pensées.

Pendant dix ans, je n'avais pas vécu.

J'avais sentis la flamme renaître durant ma cohabitation avec Naruto. Sa spontanéité, sa franchise et sa tendresse, il m'avait réappris à vivre et même à aimer. Et du jour au lendemain j'avais tout perdu. Encore une fois parce que je n'avais pas voulu faire de choix. La situation de notre relation n'était pas claire, et aucun de nous deux n'avaient voulu l'éclaircir. Je m'étais cantonné au provisoire, comme pour la maladie de Naruto.

Je l'avais vu souffrant, malade, luisant de mauvaise fièvre pourtant je n'avais rien fait, j'aurais pu prévenir l'Hokage ou même Sakura. J'avais pris parti de le soutenir même si cela me déplaisait et c'était une erreur... encore.

Machinalement je me rapprochai de Naruto, ma main se leva, repoussant une mèche couleur blé, caressant le front halé. Il me manquait tellement. J'aurais voulu pourvoir... faire quelque chose. Ne pas rester là les bras ballants. Je me haïssais pour cette faiblesse.

J'étais inutile.

Comme toujours c'était lui qui faisait tout le boulot... Oui. Je savais à présent : Naruto n'avait jamais abandonné. Il combattait toujours et là, en ce moment il devait également combattre, pour revenir. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps pour qu'il soit de nouveau là, souriant.

Je me dis un instant que je me fourvoyais, que je me mentais à moi-même pour ne pas éprouver cette douleur dans l'âme mais j'étais tellement bien en ce moment, à penser qu'il pourrait être mien une nouvelle fois.

Mais même si cela était impossible, je devais y croire, pour ne pas sombrer dans la folie.

Sans m'en rendre compte j'étais assis, au bord du lit, ma main passant et repassant sur le front de Naruto. Ce n'est qu'après que je remarquai le léger sur sourire qui avait apparu sur mes lèvres.

J'étais bien.

Je déposai un léger baiser sur son front et quittai la chambre. Une des rares fois que je m'autorisais à le quitter en plus de six mois. Mes pas, que je ressentis comme plus léger me guidèrent jusqu'à la chambre de Kakashi. La porte était entrouverte et je jetais un coup d'œil.

Mon ancien sensei était réveillé, dans un sale état, mais de nouveau conscient. Sai à ses cotés, semblait radieux... comme irradiant de bonheur, un sourire sans tâche, le soulagement visible sur chaque partie de son corps. Je me pris à les observer quelques instants. Ils semblaient fait l'un pour l'autre, tellement différent que moi et Naruto. Et puis, nous n'étions pas vraiment un couple, enfin je ne pensais pas que Naruto qualifierait notre relation ainsi.

Voilà une question que j'aurais aimé lui poser.

" Que suis-je pour toi ?"

J'aurais aimé en connaître la réponse.

* * *

_Un an plus tard_

Le Susanoo bien ancré dans le sol, trembla tout de même face à la force du coup. Je relevai à peine le visage sur le ninja d'Oto. Oui, certes, cette enflure était peut-être plus forte que la moyenne, mais rien n'allait m'empêcher de vider ses tripes sur le sol. J'étais Uchiha Sasuke, l'un des ninjas les plus puissants du monde shinobi.

Je dégainai Kusanagi et m'élança vers mes adversaires. Les plus faibles d'abord. J'évitai aisément le venin acide de la femme serpent. Avec le recul, je me demandai si elle n'était pas de la progéniture d'Orochimaru : les ressemblances étaient frappantes.

Bon joueur et parfait gentleman, je l'invitai à l'intérieur de mon bouclier, tranchant son bras dans un ample mouvement, pivotant sur moi-même et la tête fut sectionnée. Le sang rouge sombre avait giclé, il ne devait pas être normal lui aussi, parce que je sentis les parties de mon corps touchées par le liquide carmin commencer à brûler. Mais d'autres respiraient encore, j'ignorai la douleur.

D'un mouvement de poignet, je débarrassai son sabre du sang noirâtre et le planta au sol. Puis je rassemblai mon Raton et l'envoyai sur les deux hommes restant. Je souris devant l'électricité qui courait sur le sol : j'avais toujours été fasciné par ce spectacle. Puis profitant que mes deux adversaires soient sonnés, j'en éliminai un rapidement, le plus fort des deux.

Pour l'autre, il ne me suffit que de trois échanges pour lui planter mon sabre dans la gorge. Une minute plus tard, les trois corps étaient scellés dans un parchemin d'invocation.

La lame au clair, je me dirigeai ensuite vers le petit ruisseau et nettoya consciencieusement mon katana avant de le rengainer. Puis je m'aspergeai d'eau et nettoyai le sang qui avait giclé. Effectivement j'avais de sales brûlures à certains endroits. Je me passai rapidement de la pommade cicatrisante et sans m'appesantir plus longtemps, je repris la route.

Après deux jours de course, j'aperçus enfin la forêt : j'allais pouvoir doubler ma vitesse dans les arbres. Et il ne me fallut plus qu'une demi-journée pour apercevoir au loin les portes de Konoha. Je me laissai souplement tomber au sol et saluai Genma d'un geste nonchalant de la tête. Il me renvoya mon salut avant de se reconcentrer sur l'interrogatoire de deux marchands voulant entrer au village.

Je fis escale à l'Ichiraku et m'assis au comptoir.

« Uchiha-san, me salua Teuchi le propriétaire, qu'est-ce que je vous sers ?

_ Un ramen miso.

_ Ce sera prêt dans cinq minutes. »

Sans un mot de plus, j'attendis patiemment ma commande, les yeux rivés sur les fissures irrégulières du bar. J'étais là, dans mes pensées, lorsque je sentis une présence familière s'asseoir à mes côtés et commander un ramen au porc.

« Alors, ta mission ?

_ Rien à signaler.

_ Bien... Ne devrais-tu pas être en train de faire ton rapport à l'Hokage ?

_ Je prends une pause Sakura, répliquai-je, le rapport peut attendre, je n'ai pas mangé depuis deux jours. »

Elle ne répondit pas. Je remerciai d'un signe de tête la fille du patron qui déposa mon bol et brisai mes baguettes.

« Itadakimasu.

_...Hn. »

Sur ce je commençai mon repas, avant que l'autre furie, à ma deuxième bouchée, se saisit vivement de mon bras pour le tirer à elle.

« Tu es blessé ?

_ Superficiel.

_ Superf... Non mais j'y crois pas Sasuke. Tu sais pourquoi les medic-nins existent ? Pour justement soigner ce genre de blessures. Ta plaie a commencé à s'infecter. »

Je ne répliquai pas. Il était inutile de vouloir discuter de cela avec Sakura. S'il y avait bien un domaine où elle ne perdait jamais c'était bien celui là. Je la laissai examiner mes brûlures tout en continuant à manger d'une main.

Lorsqu'elle en vain à mon torse, je l'arrêtai.

« Oh ! Je mange là !

_ Je le fais maintenant sinon tu te feras jamais soigner.

_ Je passerais à l'hôpital.

_ Tu ne le feras pas, grinça-t-elle.

_ Si.

_ Quand, insista Sakura en croisant les bras sous sa poitrine qui menaçait de devenir aussi opulente que celle de son maître.

_ Pfff... après mon rapport chez l'Hokage.

_ Ok... Si tu ne viens pas, tu sais ce qui va se passer, hein, Sasuke ?

_ Je sais, répondis-je d'une voix lasse. »

J'en gardais d'assez mauvais souvenirs pour aller directement à l'hôpital me faire soigner. Sakura était pire qu'une mère poule. Elle était même aller jusqu'à me tirer sous la douche une fois, cette folle, et à me tirer dans la rue à moitié nu. J'avais du évidemment mettre sous genjustu la moitié de la ville. L'histoire était remontée dans les hautes sphères et bien sûr jusqu'à l'Hokage qui en plus de se foutre royalement de ma gueule, m'avait suspendu deux semaines pour , et je cite, « usage abusif de mon Sharingan. »

« Je viendrais Sakura, fis-je en terminant mes nouilles, allez, mange tes pâtes. »

Je déposai l'argent sur le comptoir avant de prendre la direction de la tour de l'Hokage. Je me fis annoncer et pénétrai dans le bureau du chef du village.

« Alors cette mission Uchiha.

_ Rien à signaler, fis-je en tendant le parchemin qui contenait les trois corps des ninjas d'Oto.

_ Du bon travail comme toujours, répliqua Tsunade en se saisissant du rouleau. »

Elle ne me congédia pas, pianotant quelques instants sur son bureau. Puis elle releva le visage vers moi, une lueur que j'avais vu peu souvent dans ses yeux noisette.

« Cela fait maintenant plusieurs années que tu as réintégré le village Uchiha. Tu es redevenu un bon élément, un élément indispensable presque.

_ Où voulez-vous en venir Hokage-sama ?

_ A l'essentiel comme toujours. Bien. Souhaites-tu intégrer l'Anbu ?

_ J'ai fait cette demande il y a deux ans déjà.

_ Il y a deux ans je ne te faisais pas confiance Sasuke, dit-elle d'une voix... douce, à présent c'est différent.

_... Je peux y réfléchir ?, répondis-je tout en appréciant l'honnêteté de sa réponse.

_ Bien sûr. Tu peux disposer, termina-t-elle. »

Je quittai le bureau de Tsunade l'esprit embrumé, on me proposait le poste de mes rêves, le poste qui avait détruit la vie de mon frère. Tout ninja qui se respectait aurait voulu être anbu mais j'avais comme une retenue, comme une voix qui me disait que je n'étais pas prêt.

Je laissais mes pensées dériver et sans m'en rendre compte je me trouvais devant l'hôpital de Konoha. Je pénétrai à l'intérieur du bâtiment, connaissant le chemin par cœur : j'aurais pu trouver sa chambre les yeux fermés.

Je contemplais cette personne qui comptait le plus pour moi, plus que ma propre vie et me laissais submerger par la douleur de son absence, juste quelques minutes, je me laissais aller. J'en avais le droit, j'étais seul.

Je m'assis sur le bord du lit et saluai Naruto d'un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres, avant de coller mon front au sien. Et je commençai à lui parler, comme je le faisais toujours.

« Tu me manques Tenshi.

_...

_ Je rentre d'une mission somme toute assez banale : des ninjas d'Oto à éliminer. Ça m'a pris trois jours mais c'est surtout le voyage et la traque qui m'a pris du temps. Les combattre ne m'a pris que quelques minutes.

_...

_ Enfin c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas pu passer te voir. Les infirmières ont pris soin de toi en tout cas. Oh ! Et j'ai pris un ramen miso en revenant. Tu sais comme lorsqu'on rentrait de mission. C'était Kakashi qui nous l'offrait si on avait bien travaillé.

_...

_ D'ailleurs, en parlant de Kakashi... lui et Sai se sont décidés à adopter un petit bout de chou. Il va sur ses 6 mois maintenant. Je n'ai jamais vu Kakashi aussi fatigué de toute ma vie, fis-je dans un petit rire en renvoyant mon ancien sensei et son dos voûté, Sai rayonne de bonheur, c'est si bizarre.

_...

_ Oh j'oubliais... je l'ai appris juste avant de partir en mission. Kiba et Hinata se marient le mois prochain. Hinata m'a même donné un carton d'invitation pour toi, juste au cas où m'a-t-elle glissé. En tout cas Môsieur a sa table de réservée. Si c'est pas touchant.

_ Ça l'est...

_ En tout cas, je ne sais pas si je pourrais y aller. Bien sûr Tsunade a suspendu toutes les missions pour les shinobis de leur génération mais je sais pas... je ne sais pas si je trouverais la force d'y aller sans toi

_ J...

_ Tu me manques tellement.

_ Sasuke...

_ Je suis en train de devenir fou. J'entends ta voix maintenant, fis-je en relevant le visage du cou de Naruto dans lequel j'avais plongé. »

Et là deux orbes azurs ni vides, ni éteintes mais bien présentes me regardaient. Le regard était fatigué mais l'ardeur et la fougue de Naruto se trouvaient là, juste devant moi. Et ce sourire...

« Je suis en train de rêver n'est-ce pas ? »

Je me relevais précipitamment et m'écartai du lit.

« Un PUTAIN de rêve, non ? Putain !

_ Sasuke, fit Naruto tout en tendant difficilement le bras dans ma direction, je n'ai... je n'ai fait que penser à toi. »

Je me figeai alors que je faisais les cent pas dans la chambre, la tête entre mes doigts et regardai sa main qui tentait d'agripper ma veste de juunin.

« Sasuke, reprit Naruto la voix un brin éraillée et ô combien sexy, calme-toi. Viens. »

Et je me laissai aller à la tentation, glissant entre ses bras, me laissant enserrer contre son torse. Son odeur, son souffle, son torse qui s'abaissait et se relevait, son cœur qui battait au même rythme que le mien.

_L'attente..._

J'y avais cru. J'avais choisi de lui faire confiance. Et comme toujours, il ne me décevait pas. J'avais réussi à survivre loin des ténèbres sans lui, sans sa présence et à présent il me revenait.

« Tu m'as tellement manqué, soufflais-je tout en me resserrant un peu plus contre lui.

_ Toi aussi Sas' tu m'as manqué. Toi aussi... »

* * *

**Notes de Mimosa : **_J'attendais la suite avec impatience… et je ne suis pas déçue._

_Vraiment génial._


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes : **_Là on peut dire que la suite s'est fait vachement attendre mais que voulez-vous... on ne commande pas l'inspiration... Bref, en tout cas voici l'avant dernier chapitre de « Ninjas », merci de m'avoir suivi jusque là. Et je tiens à remercier les anciens comme les nouveaux reviewers qui m'ont porté et encouragé dans cette aventure._

_La fic est pas encore fini mais j'ai déjà le cœur serré par l'émotion, lol !_

_ElianaHime __: Je suis contente que ma fic t'ai plu et en espérant que l'attente n'ai pas été trop longue voici la suite. Moi aussi que je reviens sur cette histoire de poulet roti je suis morte de rire, j'en reviens pas d'avoir écrit un truc pareil. Franchement des fois je sais pas ou je pêche toutes mes idées..._

_Nako __: Merci pour ton long commentaire. En effet après « Moi je ne suis rien » qui est une fic avec beaucoup plus d'action, je voulais faire quelque chose de plus psychologique. Et je pense y être arrivée au moins un peu. Moi aussi je souffre d'insomnie, ce qui est parfois utile lorsqu'on veut finir une fic à 4 heures du matin..._

_Billy Stone__ : Emouvant, hein ! Je trouve aussi. J'ai voulu quelque chose de serein et tranquille pour cette fic. C'est cool que tu l'ai ressenti ainsi. _

_Comme vous avez pu le remarquer, le chapitre 17 a remplacé la note que j'avais mis avant. (je supporte pas avoir une coupure dans mes chapitres comme ça.) Malheureusement, il n'y a donc pas une de notification pour le chapitre 17 !_

_Merci encore à PerSonNee, Guest, Ariane 57, kvt86 et Kuropie, de me suivre depuis si longtemps. Merci aux lecteurs qui ne postes pas de commentaires (même s'ils le devraient) et merci à Mim' de toujours me corriger aussi vite._

* * *

**Ninjas**

* * *

**Chapitre 18**

Je glissai la clé dans la serrure après une brève hésitation, comme si ce geste que j'avais fait des centaines de fois revenait soudain de très loin dans ma mémoire et devenait quelque chose de quasi mystique.

Avant de tourner la clé et de pousser la porte de chez moi pour la première fois depuis deux ans, je jetai un bref coup d'œil, à l'homme adossé nonchalamment sur le mur voisin. Sasuke... J'avais tant de mal à m'habituer à le voir sourire, pourtant depuis mon réveil, il ne faisait que cela : de doux sourires, tendres, discrets qui réchauffaient mon âme par leurs simplicités.

Je me perdais dans ses yeux noirs à chaque fois que je les contemplais. C'était la première chose que j'avais aperçus à mon réveil, et ils me semblaient si vivants à présent.

D'un signe du menton, il m'encouragea à poursuivre, me faisant revenir à la réalité. Je le quittai donc des yeux pour me reconcentrer sur cette porte qui se dressait devant moi. En l'ouvrant, une page allait se tourner et une autre s'ouvrir. J'en avais fini après deux semaines d'hôpital, après deux ans de coma, j'en avais fini avec mon mal. Je renaissais... il fallait jusque je franchisse le pas, cette porte et je redeviendrai Naruto Uzumaki, le ninja le plus imprévisible de Konoha au futur prometteur.

Le cliquetis me ramena une nouvelle fois à la réalité. Je poussai le battant qui s'ouvrit dans un grincement et inspectai l'entrée de mon appartement d'un œil circonspect, avant de pénétrer lentement à l'intérieur. Tout était là, rien avait changé, tout était à sa place comme si je n'étais jamais parti.

En m'avançant un peu plus dans le salon, je remarquai de nouvelles affaires, la plupart de couleur sombre. Je saisis un tissu du bout des doigts avant de me tourner vers Sasuke d'un air interrogateur. Il laissa à nouveau un doux sourire fleurir sur son visage et soupira en haussa les épaules.

" Je ne suis jamais parti.

_ De ma chambre à l'hôpital non plus, fis-je d'un ton de reproche, les infirmières semblaient avoir quelques griefs contre toi.

_ Je ne les ai pas laissé te toucher, répliqua-t-il d'un ton badin.

_ Heeeiiiin !

_ Je me suis personnellement occupé de ton cas, sauf pendant mes missions."

Je ne répondis rien. Je devais sans doute me sentir flatté qu'il ait pris autant soin de moi. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à m'y faire, à sa gentillesse, sa douce tendresse. Me joues chauffaient mais je ne m'en formalisai pas : Sasuke m'avait vu plus d'une fois rougir.

Je sentais son regard alors que j'évoluais dans l'appartement. J'essayais d'ignorer cette présence, redécouvrant mon salon, ma cuisine. J'avais l'impression que ma dernière visite datait d'une éternité et effectivement, le temps passé à l'intérieur de moi-même s'était écoulé à la même vitesse qu'à l'extérieur.

"... to."

Je clignai des yeux, inconscient que je m'étais figé au milieu du salon pendant de longues minutes.

" Naruto !"

Je repris lentement mes esprits, me tournant vers la cuisine. Un fumet à l'odeur reconnaissable entre toutes, me montait au nez.

Je n'osais en rêver.

Je répondis immédiatement aux appels incessants de Sasuke en galopant jusqu'à lui avant de m'installer à ma place autour de la table.

" Aaaah ! Ramens !"

Je ne fis pas attention au rictus amusé de Sasuke et enfournai rapidement mon premier bol, cherchant instinctivement la suite du regard. Continuant à manger tranquillement ses pâtes, Sasuke me désigna d'un coup de baguette, le reste de la marmite. Sans aucune retenue, je me jetai dessus.

" Alors, il s'est passé quoi pendant mon absence ?

_ Pas grand-chose, comme je te l'ai dit Kakashi et Sai ont adopté un enfant, le petit Sakumo je crois, et...

_ Attends... Kakashi et... Sai ! Tu veux dire Sensei et l'autre psychopathe sont ensembles !"

J'en revenais pas, je m'étais levé d'un bond du canapé dans lequel nous reposions sous le regard blasé de Sasuke.

" Non ! Tu déconnes.

_ Pas du tout, ils se sont mis ensemble quelques mois après que tu sois... parti.

_ Ah !, fis-je en me laissant retomber aux côtés de Sasuke."

Je le vis grimacer en se sentant soulever un instant par mon poids mais ne dit rien sur mon emportement.

" Kiba et Hinata se marient... dans trois semaines maintenant.

_ Ah oui tu m'as dit, j'suis invité apparemment.

_ Oui."

Sasuke continua de me parler du village, pendant longtemps. Le soleil s'était couché mais nous continuions de parler autour d'une tasse de thé. Je n'avais jamais vu Sasuke aussi bavard, répondant à mes questions sans rechigner : lui qui fallait plutôt torturer pour qu'il me donne une réponse. Là il était plutôt enclin à la discussion laissant même parfois un sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres.

" Et toi ?"

Le sourire disparut immédiatement et je fronçai les sourcils.

"_...

_ Et toi Sasuke, qu'est-ce que tu as fait.

_ Je suis anbu à présent.

_ Ce n'est pas ce que je te demande Sas'... qu'est-ce que...

_ J'ai eu mal, me coupa-t-il en murmurant, j'ai eu très mal et puis j'ai eu la foi."

Je le regardais, je le regardais vraiment cherchant à voir à travers lui. Cette douleur inscrite sur son visage, ses yeux emplis d'une détermination nouvelle.

" La foi ?

_ En ton retour.

_ Sas', soufflai-je d'une voix douce, je suis tellement désolé d'être parti si longtemps, je suis tellement désolé d'avoir été la cause de...

_ Shhht usuratonkachi."

Son corps suivit le doigt qu'il avait posé sur mes lèvres, se rapprochant de moi, se collant à mon corps. Je l'accueillis entre mes bras. Je fus surpris de la force de son étreinte. Je sentis presque mes os craquer lorsqu'il enserra ma taille de ses bras. Je réceptionnai son corps contre le mien, le calant au plus près, nichant sa tête dans mon cou.

Je l'entendis respirer fort.

Comme s'il se retenait de pleurer ou qu'il s'imprégnait de mon odeur pour la graver en lui.

_Flashback_

Mon regard se perdait à travers la fenêtre de l'hôpital. Il faisait beau aujourd'hui, l'hiver était passé. J'avais hâte de pouvoir enfin sortir. Plus que deux jours et je serais chez moi. Le soleil me manquait, la vie du village me manquait... tout. On toqua doucement à la porte.

" Entrez !"

Shikamaru pénétra dans la pièce avec un 'yo' discret avant de s'asseoir nonchalamment sur une des nombreuses chaises de la chambre : il faut dire que depuis mon réveil j'avais eu pas mal de visite. Le silence dura un long moment, mais j'étais habitué avec lui. Son regard se fixa finalement sur moi.

" Ça va ?"

Je hochai la tête pour toute réponse. Il était là, seul, pour une raison. Il souhaitait me dire quelque chose. Je décidai d'initier la chose.

" Que s'est-il passé ? Je veux dire après notre départ du village. Shika qu'est... ce que j'ai fait ?

_... Tu t'en doutes déjà, non ?"

Bien sûr que je m'en doutais. Le regard de Sasuke avait changé, son nez aussi... je n'avais pas pu passer à côté de la légère cicatrice qu'il portait sur le dessus.

" J'ai besoin que tu me le dises...

_ ... Tu avais perdu l'esprit, un chakra de haine te recouvrait. Vous vous battiez, tu... lui as brisé le genou et le nez aussi et puis... tu as... tu... l'as pris sans plus d'égard."

Cela ne lui ressemblait pas d'hésiter autant. 'Sans plus d'égard' ça voulait dire quoi ça ? Shikamaru détourna le visage vers la fenêtre, vers les nuages, son échappatoire à cette discussion, mais j'avais besoin de mettre des mots sur mes actes.

" Je l'ai violé tu veux dire, répliquai-je d'une voix froide.

_ Oui."

Pas d'hésitation cette fois. Une réponse claire. Le silence s'installa de nouveau.

" Comment l'a-t-il pris ? Enfin je veux d...

_ Plutôt bien. Tu sais je voulais intervenir mais il nous en a empêché. Il savait que cela te calmerait. Ne te fais pas trop de reproche, Sasuke ne le fait pas. Et puis au final, tu t'es apaisé.

_... Je lui ai fait du mal.

_ Il le voulait Naruto. Il a souhaité te protéger à sa manière et je suis sûr qu'il ne regrette aucunement son acte."

Je me replongeai dans un silence pensif. Oui, cela ressemblait bien à Sasuke : extrême dans chacun de ses choix.

" Et le village... tout le monde va bien. Shika... tu... vas bien ?"

Son visage se contracta alors que son regard se fit plus dur.

" Je...

_...

_ Gaara m'a quitté. Sa manière à lui de me protéger... je suppose. Notre relation depuis le départ était vouée à l'échec.

_ Qu'est-ce que...

_ Nous sommes deux hommes, me coupa-t-il d'une voix amer, notre relation ne pouvait pas fonctionner à plus forte raison que nous n'appartenons pas au même village. Il est le Kazekage et j'ai, de mon côté, d'importantes responsabilité au sein du village."

_ Mais...

_ Nous sommes des ninjas. J'étais préparé à cela... même si c'est... dur."

Oui...

Nous étions ninjas.

* * *

_Trois semaines plus tard_

Je restai longuement à m'observer dans la glace, passant mes mains d'un geste assuré dans mes cheveux pour qu'ils retombent dans un joyeux désordre.

" Naruto !"

Je lissai une dernière fois ma chemise et sorti de la salle de bain. Dans le salon Sasuke m'attendait. Nous avions officiellement emménagé ensemble depuis ma sortie de l'hôpital. Je n'aurais pas supporté de le voir partir. Je ne pus m'empêcher de l'admirer dans ses vêtements de soirée. La chemise bleue ciel que je lui avais achetée à l'occasion lui allait à merveille.

" Je suis prêt.

_ Pas encore, répliqua Sasuke en se tournant vers moi cravate à la main.

_ Hors de question, fis-je tout en me dirigeant rapidement vers ma veste et mes chaussures."

J'entendis le pas précipité de mon coéquipier dans mon dos.

" C'est un mariage Naru, mets une cravate !

_ Raaaah non ! Tu es têtu hein ! Veux pas !"

Mais c'était sans compter l'incroyable entêtement de Sasuke qui me plaqua sans merci contre le mur de l'entrée alors que j'étais déconcentré pour enfiler mes chaussures. Sa bouche se porta à mes lèvres pour me ravir un baiser que je ne pus que lui rendre. Sasuke écrasa mon corps contre le mur tout en mordant férocement la pulpe de mes lèvres. Je gémis dans l'échange soudainement excité par sa passion. Nos langues partirent à la conquête de l'autre dans une danse enfievré. Je ne remarquai aucunement le bout de tissus glisser autour de mon cou.

J'enserrai la taille malgré tout fine de Sasuke, tendant le cou, réclamant plus quand mon amant resserra sa prise. Mon excitation pris fin dans un couic sonore alors que Sasuke ajustait la cravate dans un sourire satisfait.

" Et voilà, parfait, fit-il en se détournant pour mettre ses chaussures.

_ Argh trop serrée !

_ Ne touches pas, répondit-il tout en me claquant ma main qui s'était avancé pour desserrer l'objet de tous mes malheurs."

Je pestai contre mon tortionnaire tout en finissant de me préparer et sortis le premier. Une claque sur les fesses me rendit le sourire, surtout en voyant le rictus coquin de Sasuke derrière moi.

" Fais pas la tête tu es beau comme ça, fit-il tout en verrouillant la porte."

Je lui emboitai le pas tout en pouffant. Qui aurait pu dire un jour que Sasuke était espiègle ? Qui aurait pu dire que nous serions amants... officiellement ensemble ? Je le regardai marcher tranquillement à mes côtés.

Il ne pouvait y avoir d'autres chemins.

Il était mien.

" J'ai envie de toi."

Je sentis Sasuke sursauter à côté de moi et tourner vivement la tête dans ma direction, le regard légèrement écarquillé. Il faut dire que depuis mon réveil nous n'avions rien fait de très concluant. Comme si l'un comme l'autre nous attendions avant de passer le cap. Pour ma part j'avais plutôt de l'appréhension, la peur qu'il me rejette après ce que je lui avais fait.

J'évitai le regard onyx de Sasuke avant de rougir furieusement.

" Moi aussi, murmura-t-il.

_ Tu crois, fis-je en relevant le visage, que...

_ On nous attend, me coupa Sasuke avec un sourire en coin tout en accélérant.

_ Aaaah Sas'ke attends-moi !"

Nous rejoignîmes rapidement les autres devant la réception et prirent nos places, saluant les autres. Que dire de ce qui se passa ensuite ? Mon esprit était embrouillé par sa présence à mes côtés. Même sans le voir j'avais l'impression qu'il me faisait face. Sa présence écrasait mon esprit et ma raison.

Je fis un effort de volonté pour rester présent mentalement durant la cérémonie. Je notais vaguement que la robe d'Hinata était somptueuse, Kiba irradiait de bonheur. Je fis la connaissance du petit Sakumo, fils de Sai et de Kakashi.

Le diner était parfait, tous les grands clans shinobis étaient présents et voir la mère de Kiba au côté de Hiashi Hyuuga fut un tableau qui me fit beaucoup rire. Seule ombre au tableau : Shikamaru. J'avais sursauté en apprenant ses fiançailles avec une chuunin proche du clan Nara.

Il savait ce qu'il faisait non ? Son regard était sombre mais je remarquais la main de Choji sur son épaule : il irait bien.

Que dire de plus à part que j'étais bien, j'étais heureux... que dire de plus... à part Sasuke dans sa chemise, Sasuke se servant un verre de vin, Sasuke embrassant tendrement le front de Sakura, Sasuke me regardant... Un sourire...

Sasuke... Sasuke...

" Naruto... Naruto... Naruto, répéta-t-il alors que je l'allongeai sur le lit."

Nous étions rentrés tard mais l'attente n'avait en rien fait diminuer mon envie au contraire, j'avais cru devenir fou là-bas. Je plongeai dans son cou marquant furieusement cette peau pâle. Les bras de Sasuke m'encerclèrent doucement et ses mains virent se nicher dans mes cheveux. Douce caresse.

Je tressaillis tout en essayant de lui retirer sa chemise. Nous fûmes rapidement tous les deux nus. Je l'admirais doucement dans la pénombre de la chambre. Sa peau, son odeur, sa voix, tout en lui m'avait manqué

Il m'attira de nouveau à lui, entre ses jambes. Je bécotais doucement la petite cicatrice qu'il avait sur le nez avant de souffler.

" Je serais tendre... cette fois."

Je sentis tout son corps être secoué par le rire. Et je me relevai les yeux ronds, légèrement vexé. Ses bras m'entourèrent alors qu'il me souffla à l'oreille.

" Fais-moi l'amour, baka.

_ A tes ordres, teme, répliquais-je avant de descendre sur son torse."

Son rire s'arrêta dans un gémissement lorsque je lui croquai la hanche. Et devint un halètement lorsque je m'occupai de lui de la plus douce manière qui soit.

Je pris mon temps pour le redécouvrir. Cela faisait longtemps maintenant que je n'avais plus connu d'étreinte charnelle tout comme lui et j'avais soif de son corps. Je plongeai entre ses jambes alors que Sasuke se tordait délicieusement dans les draps, soumis à un plaisir trop fort.

" Aaaah... ça fait... si longtemps... mmmh, gémit Sasuke."

Je le laissai venir dans ma bouche, aspirant son membre redevenu mou entre mes lèvres. Sasuke se cambra dans un souffle alors que j'insérai un doigt dans son intimité élargissant doucement le passage. J'ouvris paresseusement un œil lorsque je sentis ses doigts tremblant passer dans mes cheveux.

Ses yeux s'ouvraient et se fermaient spasmodiquement, tout comme sa bouche qui cherchait à happer plus d'air. Je remontai jusqu'à lui, prenant ses lèvres tout en ajoutant un deuxième doigt au premier. Je m'arcboutai contre lui, tout en élargissant le passage. J'étais fin prêt, j'étais fébrile de pouvoir enfin m'y introduire avec toute ma conscience et toute ma volonté.

J'avais l'impression de le voir vraiment.

Ce fut comme notre première fois, je m'enfonçais dans un passage vierge. J'y allais lentement, voyant clairement les prémices de la douleur chez mon compagnon. Le bonheur de m'introduire enfin en lui me rendit euphorique. J'avais la tête qui me tournait légèrement. Mes mains pétrissaient ses hanches pales, l'amenant un peu plus à moi, surélevant son bassin. Lorsque je sentis ses bourses contre mon aine je m'arrêtai, lui laissant le temps de se reprendre.

« Arf ! Aanh ! J'avais oublié, j'avais... aah !

_ Oublié nnnh quoi Sas'ke ?

_ Comment c'était bon... aaaaah... siiii bon ! Bouge ! Arf ! Bouge !»

Je fis un effort de volonté pour ressortir et me rengainer lentement, gravant sa chair de mon passage. Mon instinct me dictait de le prendre violemment, de pousser ma verge en lui sauvagement mais je me retenais. Pour lui.

Lorsque j'entendis sa voix prendre une octave de plus je sus que je l'avais trouvé. Cette zone qui allait le rendre fou. Je le laissais s'accrocher à moi, fébrile et augmentais le rythme. Et cette vision... Comment avais-je fais pour le posséder jusque-là sans me rappeler son visage pris dans l'extase ? Comment avais-je fais pour oublier ça ?

Ses cheveux trempés de sueur s'auréolaient autour de son visage, bougeant au rythme avec nos mouvements, cette bouche, gonflée et rougie, ouverte comme pour crier : à chaque fois qu'il se mordait la lèvre sous le plaisir trop fort, je me penchais jusqu'à lui pour lui bécoter le coin de la bouche. Je voulais entendre ses cris.

Et ce regard, ses yeux, brillants, posés sur moi. Se fermant de temps à autre mais je voyais qu'il luttait dur pour ne pas me quitter du regard. Je ne savais pas quelle image je lui renvoyais mais cela devait lui plaire.

Quand je le vis se saisir de son sexe pour se masturber en rythme je savais qu'il approchait de sa délivrance. Ma main rejoignit la sienne alors que j'accélérais la cadence, plongeais encore plus profondément en son sein. La puissance de mes coups de reins faisait grincer le lit vétuste mais Sasuke ne semblait pas s'en plaindre.

Sa main lâcha son sexe me laissant le soin de s'en occuper et vint rejoindre sa consœur sur mes fesses, me griffant presque et m'obligeant à le pénétrer plus profondément, d'écraser cette zone en lui qui lui faisait voir des étoiles.

J'avais envie de jouir. Bon sang tellement envie mais je soufflais par le nez, attendant le moment ou Sasuke partirait dans les limbes de son plaisir pour me soulager à mon tour. Et cela ne se fit pas attendre. Dans un râle il se cambra en arrière, enfonçant ses ongles dans mes fesses pour que je maintienne la position et éjacula sur son ventre par à coup, grognant à chaque fois qu'un spasme le traversait.

Et cela me fit basculer à mon tour. Je m'effondrai sur lui, me crispant plus, cherchant à aller plus loin encore. Je me libérais dans un gémissement tout en croquant son cou. Et puis tout se relâcha, je n'avais plus la force de maintenir cette position et je m'écroulai sur lui, n'ayant même plus la force de rouler sur le côté.

Nous nous endormîmes ainsi dans les bras l'un de l'autre, comme cela devait être.

* * *

**Notes de Mimosa : **_Rien à dire juste que cette suite est parfaite… parfaite ! Je l'attendais depuis si longtemps et je ne suis pas déçue. Je suis toujours aussi fan._

_Continue comme ça ma belle ! Peace_

_Mimosa_


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes : **_Bonjour __à__ tous, enfin... voici le dernier chapitre de "Ninjas", j'espère que vous apprécierez. Pour répondre aux reviews..._

_Leti__ : Enjoy, __voici__ l'épilogue. J'ai déjà l'inspiration pour une nouvelle histoire de Naruto mais ce sera un UA avec de très long chapitre, alors je prends un peu d'avance avant de la publier._

_Alisa-kun__ : l'épilogue répondra à tes questions sur Killerbee et pardonne moi par avance..._

_Dealo__ : Merci pour les compliments j'apprécie de voir que tu aimes mon travail. Pourquoi Naruto n'a rien dit __aux__ autres ? Je suppose que c'était la suite logique de son comportement renfermé d'après la guerre. Pour ce qui concerne Finder, je me mets au travail no soucy ^^_

_Ariane 57__ : j'espère que la suite et fin te plaira. Merci de m'avoir suivi et de toujours avoir un petit mot pour mes chapitres, j'apprécie !_

_Misaki-sama007__ : __tu ne peux__ pas savoir comme moi aussi je suis triste pour Gaara et Shikamaru, c'est logique mais triste quand même en plus ils formaient un trop beau couple... je suis deg'._

_Merci à ma bêta qui fait toujours un travail formidable et qui trouve le temps de me corriger alors qu'elle bosse sur ses propres fics qui sont absolument sublimes._

_Merci à tous les autres qui m'ont __suivi__ sur cette nouvelle aventure (ceux qui ont reviewé, ceux qui ont juste lu et aimé) C'est une fin un peu triste mais pleine d'espoir... pour une suite peut-être..._

* * *

**Ninjas**

* * *

**Chapitre épilogue**

_Un an plus tard_

Une fois n'était pas coutume, ce fut la pluie qui les accueillit à Kumo. La pluie et le Raikage, majestueux de puissance, les attendant à l'entrée de son village. Les deux Kage s'inclinèrent respectivement, chacun ayant gagné le respect de l'autre durant la dernière guerre.

" Raikage, malgré les circonstance, c'est un honneur pour Konoha de soutenir Kumo et d'être présent, entama Tsunade d'une voix qui se faisait pour une fois douce.

_ Et c'est toujours un honneur pour plaisir pour Kumo de compter sur Konoha et notre alliance, répliqua le Raikage d'une voix de stentor."

Les deux Kage se serrèrent la main avant que le Raikage n'ajoute à mi-voix.

" Vous l'avez soutenu dans ses derniers instants et je sais qu'en tant que médecin, vous avez tout tenté. Je vous en serais toujours redevable Tsunade."

L'Hokage ne répondit rien se contentant de s'incliner profondément devant l'ancien chef de l'alliance shinobi qui avait les traits marqués par la douleur et la peine.

Après un an de lutte, celui considéré comme son petit frère s'était éteint et eux, la délégation de Konoha ramenait son corps chez lui, là où était sa place.

L'abeille vagabonde n'était plus.

La douleur de Naruto avait été immense et comme le soupçonnait Sasuke, sa culpabilité également. Le jinchuuriki avait pourtant tout tenté pour ramener son maître. A la toute fin, il avait même tenté d'utiliser le Sceau de la Connaissance des Uzumaki, sous les yeux ébahis de l'assistance. Mais il n'avait rien pu faire cette fois-ci à part se rendre à l'évidence qu'il était impuissant.

Un autre de ses maitres s'était éteint.

L'enterrement avait été programmé pour la fin de soirée, le Raikage ne voulant pas attendre plus que nécessaire avant de mettre le corps en terre et rendre les hommages qui lui étaient dû. La délégation de Konoha fut donc rapidement menée dans leurs quartiers pour se délasser du voyage avant de se rendre à la cérémonie.

Naruto était sombre et n'avait quasiment pas décroché un mot de tout le voyage sous le regard inquiet de ses amis mais surtout de son amant. Avec lenteur, il enfila le traditionnel kimono noir des shinobis, nouant silencieusement les attaches qui retenaient les pans du vêtement. Au moment de nouer son obi, il fut surpris de voir Sasuke qui tenait le tissu en main s'approchant de lui pour nouer la ceinture à sa place.

" Naruto, je...

_ Ça va aller Sas', le coupa-t-il rapidement en posant une main sur son épaule.

_ Je voulais juste dire... enfin, si tu as besoin de parler, hésita l'ancien nukenin.

_ Je sais."

Le silence se fit à nouveau et Sasuke finit de nouer l'obi de Naruto. Lorsqu'ils furent enfin prêts, ils sortirent des appartements qui leurs étaient réservés. Dès qu'ils furent dans le couloir, des éclats de voix leurs parvinrent : Tsunade et le Raikage semblaient avoir une discussion plutôt houleuse.

Les amants échangèrent un regard avant de se presser sur les lieux.

" Mes experts sont formels, il a disparu et je ne peux croire que Konoha se soit réservé le droit de prendre ce qui ne lui appartient pas."

Le Raikage surplombait Tsunade et semblait fou de rage. L'Hokage quant à elle faisait face à l'homme immense, la face menaçante.

" Konoha n'y est pour rien dans cette disparition Raikage et je vous prierai de garder vos suppositions déplacées pour vous.

_ Un bijuu ne peut disparaitre ainsi. Hachibi a toujours été la propriété de...

_ La propriété ?, intervint Naruto d'une voix glaciale."

Immédiatement, un silence gênant s'installa. Naruto se redressa, darda ses prunelles azurs sur le chef du village de Kumo, le défiant silencieusement de prendre à nouveau la parole. Malgré sa jeunesse, Naruto était celui qui avait vaincu Madara et Juubi et même s'il avait été aidé de Sasuke, il n'en imposait pas moins le respect.

" Je suis le seul ici présent à connaître les dernières volontés de mon maitre et de Gyuuki. J'entends les annoncer ce soir à ses funérailles. Tachez de garder vos ressentiments pour vous jusque-là."

Tous les membres de Konoha se demandèrent de quoi il parlait puisqu'ils avaient assisté à la fin de Killerbee et savaient par conséquent que Naruto n'avait pas pu se lier à l'esprit de l'Abeille Tueuse. Néanmoins tous ses turent, même le Raikage et se dirigèrent vers le lieu de l'enterrement.

Naruto ignora les regards curieux sur lui, serrant la main de Sasuke plus fort et prit place au premier rang, là où sa chaise avait été réservée. La pluie avait cessé lorsque le Raikage se décida enfin à monter sur l'estrade.

Son parlé fut diplomatique et ne se prêtait pas vraiment à des funérailles mais pour ceux qui connaissaient bien cet homme, ils savaient qu'il cachait sa douleur et sa peine derrière la rigidité du protocole. Vint le moment où il n'eut plus rien à dire et le silence telle une chape de plomb recouvrit l'assistance.

C'est ce moment que choisit Naruto pour se lever, pour marcher jusqu'à l'estrade qui surplombait l'antique monument aux morts de Kumo et pour prendre place devant le micro, devant les murmures de l'assistance. S'il était intimidé par le nombre de ninjas réunis, il ne le montra point. Tout ce que vit Sasuke c'est que son amant prit une profonde respiration tout en fermant brièvement les yeux avant de commencer.

" Ils furent mes maîtres, l'un comme l'autre, ils m'ont appris tant de chose que je ne serais... nous ne serions pas ici aujourd'hui. Ses qualités nous ont été rappelé, fit-il tout en faisant un signe de tête en direction du Raikage, tout comme ses défauts et je tiens tout particulièrement à vous rappeler son sens affreux du rythme et son rap atroce."

Naruto eut un sourire tout en marquant une pause, savourant les rires clairsemés de la foule.

" Non, si je suis ici aujourd'hui c'est pour une toute autre raison. Je me tiens devant vous à présent en tant que dernier représentant des jinchuurikis. En tant que tel, je me dois de dire la vérité. Les bijuus tels que vous les connaissez ont été sources de grands pouvoirs mais aussi de rivalités et de guerres entre les nations.

Au début, ils étaient un puis ils sont devenus neuf. Ils étaient des démons protecteurs mais les shinobis ont tôt fait de les transformer en arme. A la fin de la grande guerre Killerbee et moi-même avons pris conscience de leur danger potentiel si cela perdurait et nous avons donc pris la décision d'empêcher toute réincarnation de bijuu en ce monde."

Un brouhaha monta de l'assistance. La surprise était de taille et même le Raikage se leva de son siège. Naruto leva la main et haussa le ton pour se faire entendre.

" Pour vous ils étaient les neuf, mais pour nous les jinchuurikis, ils étaient nos plus proches amis, nos confidents, nos âmes sœurs. Pour nous, ils étaient Shukaku, Matatabi, Isopu, SonGoku, Kokuou, Saiken, Choumei, Gyuuki et Kurama, termina-t-il en se posant la main sur le ventre semblant converser avec son démon intérieur durant quelques secondes. Ils étaient nos protecteurs mais à cause de notre recherche de puissance et de contrôle, ils sont devenus les neuf. Nous leurs devions le repos, NOUS leurs devions la paix."

Le silence était à nouveau présent et tous écoutaient religieusement celui considéré comme le plus puissant ninja de tous les temps.

" Nous leurs avons créé une dimension où ils pouvaient être de nouveau réunis, ensemble comme au premier jour et à ma mort Kurama rejoindra ses frères et ses sœurs, là où est sa place. Ce monde ne peut être trouvé, ce monde n'a aucun lien avec le nôtre, ce monde n'est là que pour eux et lorsque je disparaîtrais, le monde shinobis devra se débrouiller pour vivre, pour combattre sans les neuf. Il en est ainsi. Paix à leur âmes."

Naruto termina son discours et sans attendre disparut dans un nuage de fumée, fuyant aux yeux de la plupart mais pour ceux qui le connaissaient, ils savaient qu'il s'éclipsait pour ne pas perdre le contrôle face à un Raikage hors de lui.

Le jinchuuriki de Konoha laissa aux bons soins de Tsunade de parlementer avec le conseil de Kumo concernant la disparition des bijuus de leur monde. Nul ne sut où il alla mais Sasuke savait qu'il avait besoin d'être seul pour pleurer la perte de ses maîtres. Il ne réapparut que lorsque la délégation de Konoha fut sur le départ devant les portes du village.

Sous le regard anxieux de Tsunade, le Raikage s'approcha de Naruto. Sa fureur ne semblait s'être en rien apaisée.

" J'espère pour toi et Konoha que les autres villages shinobis prendront la disparition des bijuus aussi bien que moi. Par égard pour mon frère qui fut ton maitre nous vous laissons repartir aujourd'hui mais sache que tant que tu vivras aucune alliance ne sera désormais possible entre Kumo et Konoha.

_ Vous remettrez alors en cause l'engagement que Killerbee et moi-même avons pris envers l'humanité, répliqua Naruto d'une voix lasse.

_ Je me fous de vos engagements, contra l'homme immense, ce que je vois c'est que Konoha est désormais le seul village à posséder un jinchuuriki et en tant que protecteur de mon village je ne saurais le tolérer.

_ Tout ce que nous avons combattu, ce pour quoi nous avons lutté il y a trois ans : tout prend fin aujourd'hui dans ce cas. Je l'ai bien compris vous savez, lorsque je vous avais supplié d'épargner la vie de Sasuke ce jour-là que vous n'étiez pas homme que l'on pouvait convaincre, fit Naruto sous le regard étonné de son amant, aujourd'hui encore vous me prouvez votre étroitesse d'esprit en refusant de voir le ninja que je suis. Tant que je vivrais... hein ? J'ai pris cette décision en tant que shinobi alors soit... qu'il en soit ainsi."

_Deux semaines plus tard_

La réception était somptueuse, le décorateur s'était surpassé. Les fleurs de partout et le blanc immaculé de la mariée. Magnifique. L'assistance était sans voix alors que la future épousée récitait sagement après le prêtre.

" Moi Akumi Moe accepte de..."

Bla bla bla...

Pourtant quelque chose n'allait pas. Naruto le sentait, au plus profond de lui-même. Sa main resserra sa prise sur le bras de son compagnon. Celui-ci tourna son regard interrogateur vers son amant. Il voulut lui poser une question mais le regard figé et froid de Naruto l'arrêta.

Il redirigea son regard vers la source de l'anxiété de son blond : le marié.

Dire que Shikamaru Nara était froid était un euphémisme. On aurait dit, pour un œil averti, que le génie de Konoha avait décidé d'invité tout le cercle polaire à la fête. A ce niveau, on se demandait encore comment le prêtre et la mariée faisaient pour ne pas trembloter dans leurs vêtements. Même Choji, inébranlable optimiste, semblait se sentir mal sous cette ambiance pesante. Situé juste en retrait du jeune couple en tant que témoin, l'Akimichi semblait ruminer de sombres pensées.

Lorsque le prêtre s'adresse à Shikamaru, il sembla comme s'éveiller d'un long rêve que Naruto soupçonna être en réalité un cauchemar. Il répéta après l'homme les mots qui l'engagerait à jamais envers la toute nouvelle épousée, comme un automate. Ino fronça les sourcils devant l'état inhabituel de son ami mais ne dit rien. Rien ne pouvait être dit.

Et quand ils furent enfin déclarés mari et femme, une chape de plomb recouvrit l'assistance que seuls certains ressentirent. Même Shikaku semblait sombre, mais rien n'aurait pu empêcher l'assistance d'applaudir les jeunes mariés. Shikamaru eut un sourire fatigué alors qu'il enlaçait Madame Nara et déposa un baiser furtif sur ses lèvres sur le traditionnel "vous pouvez embrasser la mariée" du prêtre.

La réception et la soirée furent assez longues mais Naruto et Sasuke s'éclipsèrent bien avant la fin des réjouissances. Depuis la mort de Killerbee, Naruto était d'humeur assez noire et le mariage de Shikamaru n'avait en rien arrangé les choses. Pourtant, le jinchuuriki avait essayé d'améliorer les choses avec le génie du clan Nara mais Shikamaru avait été hermétiquement clos au sujet du Kazekage.

Naruto avait même été jusqu'à contacter Gaara mais là encore il avait eu le même résultat. La lettre lui était parvenue juste avant le mariage.

_Désolé mon frère mais je ne saurais être présent. Les affaires du village me retiennent. Shikamaru a fait un choix et je le respecterais._

_A bientôt._

Naruto avait pesté un long moment devant la courte réponse de son ami de toujours mais que pouvait-il y faire. Ils étaient bornés, non... ils étaient ninjas, rectifia-t-il pour lui-même. Si Sasuke et lui avaient été dans des villages différents, aurait-il fait ce choix ? Le choix de passer à côté. Naruto n'était pas réellement certain de la réponse. Il se serait battu, ça c'était sûr.

Son compagnon observait la mine ravagé du fils du Yondaime puis prétextant un coup de fatigue Sasuke avait convaincu le blond de rentrer avec lui à la maison quittant discrètement la soirée. Sur le chemin du retour sa main rencontra celle de Naruto et la serra.

" Ils ont fait leurs choix, tu sais, souffla-t-il d'une voix basse, Nara est bien placé pour en avoir pesé chaque conséquences.

_ Oui.

_ Ne te morfonds pas sur le sujet, sa blessure guérira... avec le temps.

_ Oui... c'est juste que..., hésita Naruto."

Sasuke s'arrêta en face des escaliers menant à leurs appartements, se tournant vers son amant qui gardait obstinément la tête baissée.

" Naruto...

_ Je peux pas m'empêcher de me mettre à leurs places. Nous sommes deux hommes, des ninjas, nous avons des responsabilités. Nous nous devons de... de...

_ de procréer, je suppose, murmura Sasuke d'un air las.

_... Oui.

_ Je ne souhaite pas reconstruire le clan Uchiha. Il appartient au passé. Je ne sais pas en ce qui te concerne mais je resterais à tes côtés... quoi que tu décides."

Sur ses mots Naruto releva vivement son visage, malgré la pénombre, il arrivait sans mal à distinguer l'embarras sur les traits de l'Uchiha qui malgré cela le fixait intensément. Il eut un léger sourire peu habitué à voir Sasuke verser dans ce genre de sentimentaliste.

Après tout son amant avait raison. Il se saisit de sa main pour l'entrainer vers leurs appartements : il avait envie de lui à présent. Ils avaient la chance d'être du même village. Ils n'avaient pas de choix à faire concernant leur devoir envers leur village comme avait dû le faire Shikamaru et Gaara Leur vie personnelle ne regardait qu'eux.

On leur demandait d'être des ninjas après tout.

* * *

**Notes de Mimosa : **_Une fin un peu triste mais une histoire parfaite. Je l'ai adoré du début à la fin!_

_Poutoux de Blagnac_

**Notes de l'auteur : **_C'est sur cette note un peu triste comme le dit si bien Mim', qu'on se quitte. J'espère que vous aurez aimé les sentiments que j'ai voulu transmettre dans cette fic. J'espère que vous aurez aimé ce que j'ai fait de nos héros et de leurs compagnons. Pour cette histoire je ne voulais pas finir sur Naruto devient Hokage mais sur la justice qu'ils devaient aux bijuus en tant que shinobis. J'ai voulu faire passer ce rôle de ninjas avant tout.  
_

_Comme je l'ai dit plus haut une fic est en cours de préparation, un UA, un Naru-Sasu évidemment !_


End file.
